Broken Parts
by Brida Wu
Summary: [COMPLETED] Ingatan kosongnya, menuntun Baekhyun untuk hidup di atas semua kalimat Chanyeol. ChanBaek. Mafia!Chan, Submissive!Baek. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN PARTS**

Park Chan Yeol - Byun Baek Hyun

 **Warning:** SINETRON, TYPO, MAINSTREAM

* * *

Sehun melihat Baekhyun di kejauhan.

Bersama pria tinggi berambut merah senyala api, turun dari mobil hitam dengan empat mobil serupa pada depan dan belakang-mengikuti dengan angkuh kemanapun decitannya berada.

Baekhyun berada disana, menggapit mesra lengan si pria berambut api-diikuti oleh enam pria bertubuh kekar di belakangnya.

Sehun melihatnya, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berada di tengah pria setelan hitam itu, tubuh mungilnya tersembunyi dengan bimbingan si pria berambut api memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi di tengah pusat Gangnam.

Sehun melihatnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun berlalu. Baekhyun, saudara kandungnya yang hilang di hari yang sama pada kecelakaan tunggal Ayah mereka.

 **...**

"Kau mendapatkannya?" Sehun bertanya terburu di antara deru nafas yang bergulung. Ia menghampiri meja Joohyun dan perempuan itu bergegas membuka laptopnya kembali.

"Tak banyak yang kutemukan, kuharap kau tak kecewa dengan itu." Jemari lentiknya menari cepat di atas _keyboard_. Sehun tak menyahut alih-alih memfokuskan diri pada layar yang tertera pada laptop milik Joohyun.

"Namanya Richard Park, 27 tahun berkewarganegaraan Rusia. Dia pindah ke Korea Selaran saat berumur 24, hanya setahun berselang dan kembali ke negara asalnya." Joohyun melirik Sehun sesaat, menimang dalam hati dan lelaki itu menatap tak sabaran kepada dirinya.

"Dia merupakan CEO dari Licht Group."

Sehun terkejut. Matanya melebar dan menatap tak percaya Joohyun, berpikir jika perempuan itu salah bicara atau berniat melontarkan candaan padanya. Namun tidak bagaimana Joohyun balas menatap dirinya tanpa kilatan main-main pada _iris_ miliknya itu.

Licht Group, Sehun tak harus meminta penjelasan Joohyun mengenai perusahan macam apa itu. Merupakan salah satu dari 10 perusahaan terbesar dan paling berpengaruh di dunia.

Sebuah perusahaan yang berpusat di Rusia yang bergerak di nyaris seluruh bidang. Teknologi, komersial bahkan juga sekuritas... logo Litch tertera dimana-mana. Seluruh dunia mengetahuinya, kecuali siapa yang berada di balik nama itu... publik bahkan tak memiliki celah walau setitik untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana rupanya.

Kecuali mereka yang bekerja dalam bidang yang sama juga mereka yang berada di balik meja komputer dengan kemampuan retas professional.

Sehun tertegun sedang dalam hati mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun berada dalam gandengan pria itu. Bagaimana bisa... dan mengapa?

"Juga-" Suara Joohyun menggema kembali. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya menghadap perempuan itu, menunggu dengan sabar sedang ulu hatinya terasa tertekan dalam buncahan pertanyaan bersimbahan di dalam dirinya.

"Richard Park merupakan pemimpin Feuer, sebuah kelompok Mafia paling berbahaya di Rusia."

"Apa?"

* * *

 **Cocot:** Hellowww~ apa kabar?

Akhirnya KKN-ku kelar juga dan bisa apdet fic baru lagi hihihi

Berhubung aku demen klepek-klepek sama MPREG jadinya di fic ini si Bekun (masih) aku buat(?) hamil trus melahirkan dan terus juga menyusui xD

MPREG adalah hal yg paling ga masuk akal yg sialnya aku suka banget, jadi silahkan baca bagi kalian yang nyaman sama MPREG per MPREG an dan silahkan close tab bagi yg NO sama si submissive hamil hohoho

Well, sampe ketemu di chap 1 ya ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SAME NIGHTMARE**

* * *

 _Dentuman suara keras pertama terdengar._

 _Suaranya memekakkan._

 _Keras... kemudian diikuti oleh putaran sekali._

 _Pusing memerangkapi, memenuhi sampai keisi tertinggi._

 _Kemudian dentuman lain-lebih keras,_

 _BRAAKKKK!_

 **...**

Baekhyun tersentak. Nafasnya terengah. Ia terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan tersadar mengenai mimpi yang baru saja menghinggapinya. Mimpi buruk. _Mimpi buruk yang sama._

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menelan payah ludahnya kemudian. Rambutnya ia usak pelan menyadari rambutnya melembab dengan peluh bertitik pada keningny.

"Papa..."

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya ketika ketukan pelan pada pintu yang disertai rengekan dari sana. Lelaki mungil itu lantas bergegas turun dari tempat tidur. Mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang kacau, ia menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat. Jackson berada disana, rambut berantakan dengan wajah kantuk menyambut ia di balik pintu.

"Junnie, ada apa? " Baekhyun berjongkok guna sejajar dengan anaknya itu. Tangannya mengusap rambut pirang si bocah 5 tahun dengan lembut dan menuntunnya ke dalam dekapan. Jackson mengusap matanya sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun dan berbisik disana.

"Aku mendapat mimpi buruk," Ujarnya dengan suara pelan. "Bisakah aku tidur bersama Papa disini?"

"Tentu saja Baby." Sahut Baekhyun cepat. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, menggendong Jackson dan menutup pintu kembali sebelum menuju tempat tidur. Ia menempatkan bocah kecil itu pada sisian tempat tidur dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Daddy tidak pulang?" Jackson bertanya menyadari ruang kosong di atas tempat tidur dan tak mendapati keberadaan orangtuanya yang lain itu disana.

"Daddy memiliki pekerjaan." Sahut Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak lembut mengusap lembut punggung Jackson dan mulai bersenandung pelan mengantar bocah itu kembali pada tidurnya.

Jackson tak lagi bertanya. Matanya terpejam dan perlahan terlelap tenang dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam Papa," Bisiknya di sela.

"Selamat malam Baby," Balas Baekhyun dengan kecupan lembut pada puncak kepalanya.

"Jangan mimpi buruk lagi," Sambungnya dalam hati.

 **...**

Baekhyun tak lagi dapat memejamkan matanya setelah itu. Jackson telah terlelap kembali dan Baekhyun menghabiskan malamnya hanya menatapi wajah anaknya itu. Jemarinya menari lembut di atas surai pirang halus Jackson, mengusapnya sembari membuat pola-pola abstrak disana.

Jam telah menunjukkan angka 3 dini hari dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol saja. Biasanya jika tak pulang ketika jam makan malam, maka Chanyeol akan kembali sebelum matahari terbit keesokan harinya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuat segelas susu atau apapun yang mengganjal perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja lapar. Ia dengan hati-hati turun dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan satu kecupan pada kening Jackson dan melangkah keluar dari sana.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun buka bersamaan dengan sosok Chanyeol menaiki tangga. Pandangan dua anak Adam itu beradu cepat, diikuti dengan senyum menyambut kemudian.

Baekhyun menutup pintu hati-hati dan menyandarkan dirinya disana. Kedua lengannya terbentang dan Chanyeol segera melesakkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan itu.

"Kau pulang." Kata Baekhyun pelan. Ia terkekeh geli ketika Chanyeol menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan pelan pada batang lehernya. Lelaki mungil itu menarik diri pertama kali dan memberikan ciuman sekilas pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Mengapa tidak tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya. "Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, alih-alih memeluk Chanyeol kembali dan berbisik pelan. "Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya.

"Aku juga, sangat merindukanmu," Balas Chanyeol. Hidungnya menyenggol hidung Baekhyun-menggoda dengan seringaian bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meraba kenop pintu di belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jackson di dalam." Celetuk Baekhyun. Pergerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti, namun tak bertanya jauh mengapa anaknya berada di dalam kamar mereka.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali, menyimpannya pada pinggang Baekhyun kemudian menyeringai.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menahan pekikan ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Lengannya reflek melingkari leher lelaki tinggi itu dan melotot padanya.

"Ruang kerjaku," Kata Chanyeol tanpa menyisakan detik dan segera mengendong koala Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Baekhyun tak mengujarkan protes, alih-alih tertawa dan menyamankan dirinya ketika Chanyeol menempatkannya di atas sofa. Chanyeol memenjarakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menghujani wajah cantik itu dengan ciumannya kembali.

"Bagaimana kabar baby hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya di sela. Tangannya meringsek masuk perlahan ke dalam piyama Baekhyun dan membelai perutnya dengan lembut.

"Dia baik." Sahut Baekhyun. "Baby bilang dia rindu padamu juga."

"Ugh, benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan kemudian terkekeh. Chanyeol membuka kancing piyamanya perlahan dan membiarkan bagian atas tubuh itu terbuka. Jemarinya menari pada kulit halus itu, perlahan sebelum berhenti kembali di atas gundukan perut Baekhyun.

"Daddy juga rindu padamu Baby." Ucap Chanyeol dengan celoteh kekanakkan. Lelaki dengan surai semerah api itu mengecupi perut Baekhyun lagi.

"Omong-omong," Chanyeol mendongak mempertemukan irisnya dengan sipit milik Baekhyun di atasnya, "aku masih harus pergi lagi pagi nanti." Kata Chanyeol. Tatapan berubah menyesal sedang Baekhyun melempar tatapan maklum untuk lelaki tinggi itu.

"Hanya tetap jaga kesehatanmu. Sesibuk apapun dirimu, tetap utamakan kesehatanmu." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberikan anggukan dan mendorong pintu kamar. Langkah kakinya menapak pelan menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan hati-hati si mungil disana.

Chanyeol kemudian membawa pandangannya pada Jackson yang terlelap dan menyempatkan diri untuk sebuah kecupan. Bocah lelaki itu bergerak pelan namun kembali terlelap dengan tenang.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang." Kata Chanyeol. Ia membuka sisa pakaiannya yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya dan mengenakan jubah mandi.

"Besok hari Jumat." Baekhyun bersuara pelan. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan yang lelaki itu lakukan.

"Aku akan mengusahakan untuk berada di rumah saat sabtu juga minggu."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Tetap saja, aku benci jumat."

Gumanan itu hanya menciptakan senyum simpul dari Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

 **...**

Alasannya adalah Natalie.

Jumat adalah Natalie. Dan Natalie adalah Jumat. Mereka adalah dua peraduan sempurna yang menghancurkan _mood_ Baekhyun bahkan ketika pagi benar baru menampakkan dirinya kembali.

Baekhyun memiliki _morning sickness_ menyebalkan hampir di setiap paginya. Ia menghabiskan waktu nyaris 30 menit di kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya dan ketika selesai _bell_ berdentang dan sosok Natalie-lah yang menyambut ia di balik pintu sana.

Senyum angkuh dengan tatapan menilai-namun sayangnya Baekhyun tak memiliki niatan apapun untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengannya.

Baekhyun meninggalkan pintu yang setengah terbuka, membiarkan Natalie masuk tanpa sepatah katapun. Wanita itu mendengus kesal namun tetap mengambil langkah masuk setelah menutup pintunya kembali.

"Kau seharusnya menyapaku." Natalie berucap kesal. Suara hak tinggi sepatu yang ia kenakan menghentak lantai mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang tenang.

"Aku tidak menyambut tamu di pagi buta di rumahku." Sahut Baekhyun ketus. Ia berbelok menuju dapur, berkeinginan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali tanpa peduli dengan kehadiran Natalie.

Wanita itu mendengus dan bersedekap di dada. "Jangan bertingkah seolah ini merupakan rumahmu," Decaknya. "Ini milik Richard, jika kau lupa rumah ini juga pernah menjadi milikku. Jadi disini kau hanyalah menumpang, oke?"

Baekhyun diam. Sedang dalam hati membenarkan apa yang di katakan Natalie. Rumah yang ia tempati memang milik Chanyeol, dulu Natalie memiliknya juga. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi, maka seharusnya wanita itu berhenti bertingkah seolah ia masih memilikinya pula.

Namun Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan saja. Ia masuk ke dalam _pantry_ sedang Natalie berseru memanggil Jackson yang berada di meja makan. Menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang sebelum balas berseru kala mendapati kehadiran wanita yang mewarisi rambut serupa dengan miliknya itu.

"Mom!" Pekiknya girang. Jackson meninggalkan sarapannya dan berlari menuju Natalie. Ia melompat dan wanita itu dengan sigap menangkapnya masuk ke dalam pelukan.

"Hei tampan, _miss me_?" Natalie menghujaminya dengan kecupan. Jackson mengangguk cepat dan kembali berseru.

" _Sooo much_!" Ucapnya riang.

Kikikan suaranya taunya menulari Baekhyun dalam senyum. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pasangan Ibu-Anak itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaan tertundanya.

Jackson berbicara banyak, bercoloteh mengenai satu minggu yang ia lewati dan Natalie menyahutnya dengan antusias yang sama. Kadang itu menjadi hal aneh bagaimana Baekhyun membandingkan hal sepele itu dengan dirinya.

Jackson tak banyak bicara ketika dengannya, hanya sedikit dan selebihnya Jackson akan tenggelam dalam dunianya kembali. Ia lebih sering menghampiri Baekhyun ketika ia memiliki mimpi buruk, atau ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu sebagai menu makanannya.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan. Lagipula... semuanya memang menjadi seperti itu adanya.

"Papa." Baekhyun beralih pada kakinya dan menemukan Jackson disana. Baekhyun berjongkok dan melebarkan senyumnya berhadapan dengan bocah itu.

"Ya, Junnie?"

"Bisakah aku pergi bersama Mommy hari ini? Mommy mengatakan tentang pameran robot terbaru dan akan membelikanku banyak koleksi baru disana."

"Tentu saja kau boleh, sayang. Pergilah dan bersenang-senang, oke?"

Jackson berseru senang dan melompat dari pijakannya dan berlari menuju Natalie kembali. "Ayo kita pergi Mom!"

"Pergilah ganti baju, Mommy akan tunggu disini, hm?"

Jackson mengangguk dan berlari menuju tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Natalie membawa pandangannya kepada Baekhyun ketika sosok Jackson telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia melangkah tenang menuju lelaki itu dan bersedekap lagi di dada.

"Apa yang kukatakan untuk berhenti memanggilnya dengan nama menggelikan seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas lalu memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali berbalik pada _pantry._

"Harus berapa kali kuingatkan, namanya adalah Jackson bukan Junnie atau nama menggelikan yang selalu kau sebutkan!"

Baekhyun berdecak dan berbalik. "Itu hanya sebuah panggilan, lagipula itu merupakan penggalan nama Korea-"

"Tapi Jackson Rusia, jangan karena kau Korea jadi kau-"

"Tapi Chanyeol juga Korea." Baekhyun balas memotong. Pelototan mata Natalie menciut dengan rahang terkatup hilang dalam kata menyahut Baekhyun telak.

Natalie terdiam dan Baekhyun entah mengapa merasa menang akan hal itu. Namun tak berlangsung lama ketika Natalie lagi menyergah dalam kalimat yang lain.

"Jackson adalah dominan, dia bukan carrier sepertimu. Dia akan menggantikan Richard di Feuer & Licht bukannya duduk di rumah dan memasak seperti yang selalu kau lakukan."

Baekhyun mencolos. Kini berbalik rahangnya yang terkatup dan Natalie yang meninggikan ujung bibirnya.

"Tempatkan dirimu pada tempat yang seharusnya Baek." Natalie berujar sinis. "Kau berada disini hanya sebagai penggantiku, jadi jangan besar kepala hanya karena kau sedang mengandung bayi Richard sekarang."

* * *

 **Cocot:** chap 1 nih hehe

Makasih untuk semua reviewers di prolog kemarin, yu dabes~

Berhubung semester ini aku cuman ngampus seminggu sekali, jd mungkin aku bakal apdet dua atau tiga hari sekali hoho semoga sih :v

So see you di next chap yo~


	3. Chapter 3

**ABOUT HOW**

* * *

Baekhyun lupa apa yang menjadi perawalan atas semua perdebatannya dengan Natalie. Yang Baekhyun ingat ialah dia yang di bawa Chanyeol pulang ke rumah dan sehari setelah itu, si wanita berambut pirang datang menemuinya.

Tatapan mata tajam, senyum remeh dengan sapaan ketus... merupakan hal pertama yang menjadi awal perkenalan mereka dalam ingatan _baru_ Baekhyun.

Lalu semuanya berlanjut pada hari-hari berikutnya.

Baekhyun kadang ingin memaklumi. Natalie memiliki pekerjaan yang membiasakan ia berbicara sinis seperti itu. Namun kemudian semuanya menjadi menyebalkan dan Baekhyun pun berganti dengan balasan nada bicara yang sama. Berlanjut hingga kini dan Baekhyun seharusnya telah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Namun tidak. Ada kalanya, apa yang Natalie ketuskan padanya tersisa dalam dirinya. Baekhyun kadang menghabiskan waktu dengan merenungi semua yang wanita itu katakan, kemudian menyadari jika semua perkataan itu merupakan hal yang benar adanya.

 _Selalu..._

 **...**

Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk kembali di jumat sore. Besok adalah sabtu dan Chanyeol tak memiliki rencana apapun selain berada di rumah dan menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Baekhyun.

Mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti pada garasi rumahnya. Pintu dibuka supir dengan tanggap dan Chanyeol keluar setelahnya. Suara klakson dari belakang membuat ia urung untuk melangkah, Chanyeol berbalik badan dan mendapati mobil milik Natalie disana.

Wanita itu lantas keluar dari mobil bersama Jackson pada genggaman tangannya-melangkah tenang mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Tepat waktu." Kata Natalie dengan tawa pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan memberikan sapaan basa basi kemudian.

"Daddy~" Jackson berseru senang memanggil Chanyeol dengan kedua lengan terbentang di udara.

"Hei Jagoan!" Chanyeol meraih Jackson dan mengangkat calon pewarisnya itu ke dalam gendongan. Jackson tertawa senang dan mengeratkan pelukan pada leher daddy-nya dan mulai bercoloteh mengenai apa yang baru saja ia lakukan hari ini.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali Dad! Mommy mengajakku pada pergelaran koleksi robot dan membelikanku koleksi terbaru!" Ucapnya riang.

"Oh benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya pura-pura takjub. Jackson menganggukkan kepala cepat dan melewatkan bagian dimana Chanyeol memberengi Natalie dan memberikan peringatan melalui mata tajamnya.

Natalie terlihat tak peduli. Ia menggidikkan bahu pelan dan mulai memerintah para pengawalnya untuk membawakan robot-robotan milik Jackson ke dalam rumah.

"Aku hanya memberikan apa yang Jackson inginkan, oke?" Natalie membela diri.

Chanyeol hendak menyahut namun dengan cepat Jackson memotongnya dalam rengekan. "Jangan marahi Mommy, Dad. Aku sangat senang hari ini." Bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan hela nafas pelan dan tak memperpanjang hal itu.

"Sudah sore, pulanglah." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

Ia menarik langkah masuk ke dalam rumah setelah itu dengan iringan lambaian Jackson kepada Natalie.

" _Bye bye_ Mommy~"

Natalie balas melambai dan berjanji akan datang kembali minggu depan. Sosok kedua lelaki itu kemudian menghilang di balik pintu utama dan Natalie bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya kembali.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pandangannya teralih pada jendela kaca besar di lantai dua, gorden melambai dengan bayangan menjauh dari sana.

Dan Natalie tersenyum kecut dalam kemenangan.

 **...**

Baekhyun mendapati hal serupa itu kembali.

Rasanya masih terasa aneh dengan denyutan samar yang menggoroti dirinya kemudian.

Senyumnya terkembang dalam hitungan seperkian detik, kemudian meluntur ketika sosok Natalie terlihat disana pula. Senyum terkembang dan Chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Keduanya terlihat sempurna dengan Jackson ikut berada disana pula. Terkekeh dalam tawa kanak-kanak di antara orangtua biologisnya. Terlihat bahagia sekali.

Semuanya benar terlihat sempurna namun entah mengapa itu mempengaruhi perasaannya.

Baekhyun tak sadar ketika cengkraman tangannya menguat pada kain tebal itu. Meremasnya dalam diam sedang ekspresi wajah datar tak terbaca.

Baekhyun menghempaskan kain itu sekali dalam hentakkan kuat hingga menutup akses pandangannya pada perataran garasi sebelum berbalik pergi dari sana.

 **...**

Satu-satunya yang pertama Chanyeol datangi setelah kamarnya saat di rumah adalah dapur. Itu karena Baekhyun selalu berada disana, menyiapkan makan malam atau memulai sebuah eksperimen menu terbaru yang si mungil itu sukai.

Hari ini pun, Chanyeol masih mendapatinya disana. Dengan apron berada di balik _pantry_ -menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Chanyeol mengulum senyum dan menurunkan Jackson dari gendongannya sebelum menuju lelaki kesayangannya itu.

"Oh!" Baekhyun terpekik, terkejut kala mendapati Chanyeol berada di belakangnya. Sipitnya membola kemudian berganti dengan desisan kesal kepada suaminya itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Kesalnya sembari cemberut. Chanyeol terkekeh dan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia hanya tersenyum jenaka dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat.

Si mungil tak menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan balas pelukan lelaki itu dengan sayang.

"Kau menepati janjimu."

"Tentu saja." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama melepas pelukan mereka dan beralih kepada Jackson yang diam menatapi mereka sedari tadi kemudian.

"Bagaimana harimu, Baby? Menyenangkan?" Tanyanya dengan senyum.

Jackson mengangguk cepat. "Sangat menyenangkan!" Serunya, ia melompat dengan rentangan tangan lebar di udara.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat polah menggemaskan bocah 5 tahun itu.

"Bagaimana jika Junnie mandi selagi Papa menyiapkan makan malam?"

Jackson lagi memberikan anggukan dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun berbalik kepada Chanyeol kembali dan mendorong pelan lelaki itu keluar dari _pantry_.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, mandilah." Katanya. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dan menyusulmu ke kamar."

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun tersipu dan cepat-cepat berbalik membelakangi lelaki itu kembali. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya dan tak acuh dengan Chanyeol yang berbisik berat pada lubang telinganya.

"Percepat, oke?"

 **...**

Chanyeol selalu suka ketika Baekhyun mengurusi dirinya. Entah itu ketika pagi menjelang dengan persiapan si mungil untuk setelan kerjanya atau ketika malam dengan pakaian santai untuknya.

Chanyeol senang bermanja-manja walau kenyataan ia bisa melakukan semua itu dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun tidak, ketika ia selesai dengan basuhan air pada tubuhnya Chanyeol akan menempatkan diri pada pinggiran tempat tidur dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengurusi dirinya.

Memakaikan baju dan mengeringkan rambutnya kemudian. Baekhyun akan berdiri pada pertengahan kakinya dengan kedua jemari bekerja pada rambutnya. Mendongak dan memperhatikan bagaimana lekuk paras cantik itu di atasnya.

Baekhyun menyisir helai rambut Chanyeol dengan jemarinya lembut kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir tebal itu kemudian setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Hal-hal kecil seperti itu, Chanyeol benar menyukainya.

"Nah, selesai." Ucap Baekhyun di akhir kecupan. Ia hendak memisahkan diri ketika Chanyeol menahan pinggangnya dengan belitan lengannya. Ia menarik Baekhyun kembali mendekat lalu mengangkat ringan tubuh mungil itu di atas pahanya.

Baekhyun terkikik dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jemarinya memainkan daun telinga Chanyeol sembari sesekali mengusapnya.

"Hanya rindu." Sahut Chanyeol. Ia menjemput bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman dan si mungil membalasnya dalam irama yang sama.

"Nanti saja." Baekhyun berbisik. "Setelah makan malam."

"Hanya sebentar." Chanyeol menggoda namun Baekhyun keukeuh dalam penolakan.

"Aku harus mengurus Junnie," Katanya.

Chanyeol berakhir dalam desakan nafas pelan, tak memiliki apapun sebagai bantahan jika Jackson-lah yang menjadi alasannya. Ia melepas belitan lengannya perlahan membiarkan Baekhyun turun dari atas pahanya.

 **...**

"Junnie?"

Baekhyun mendongak masuk ke dalam kamar Jackson dan menemukan bocah itu berada di atas permadani kamarnya. Jackson masih memakai pakaian yang sama, masih rapi sedang di atas permadani tersebar rangkaian robot-robotan yang ia keluarkan dari dalam kotak.

"Mengapa belum mandi?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya melangkah masuk, menutup pintu dan menghampiri anaknya itu. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk perlahan di samping Jackson dengan satu tangan berada di bawah perutnya.

"Aku ingin merangkai ini." Jawab Jackson. Ia menatap rangkaian robotan di atas tangannya dan mulai merangkainya kembali.

"Mandilah dulu setelah itu makan malam." Kata Baekhyun lembut berusaha merayu. Baekhyun tau akan sulit membujuk si calon pewaris itu jika ia telah bersama dengan robot-robotan yang ia gemari.

Jackson tak memberikan sahutan. Ia dalam diam lagi menyelesaikan rangkaiannya tak mengindahkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berganti dengan hela nafas.

"Jun-" Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya tiba-tiba, menggigit bibirnya pelan sebelum bersuara kembali. "Baby... ayo kita mandi." Tangannya terulur pada rangkaian robot yang belum terselesaikan pada genggaman Jackson, hendak meraihnya namun bocah itu dengan segera menariknya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Mata mereka bertemu disana. Baekhyun mengerjab-menyadari penolakan anak itu dan perlahan menarik tangannya kembali. Sedikit banyak tergugu akan hal itu.

"Maaf, Papa tidak bermaksud... mengambil robot Junnie." Suaranya pelan mengalun.

Senyumnya ia paksa melebar-bertingkah seolah tak ada hal besar untuknya atas penolakan yang bocah itu lakukan. "Baiklah, hanya cepat selesaikan ini, oke? Setelah itu mandi dan makan malam, hm?" Katanya. Baekhyun mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut dan bangkit.

Jackson menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah, ia tiba-tiba meraih tangannya, meletakkan rangkaian robotnya di atas permadani dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Ayo mandi Papa." Ia merentangkan tangannya, meminta agar dibukakan pakaiannya seperti biasa.

Baekhyun menatap Jackson bingung, sesaat sebelum mengindahi permintaan si dominan kecil itu. Baekhyun bertumpu satu lutut untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Jemarinya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja yang Jackson kenakan juga celananya. Kemudian menuntun Jackson masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat di _shower_.

Jackson tak banyak bercoloteh ketika mandi. Berdiri diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun memandikan dirinya dengan tenang. Di saat seperti ini Jackson terlihat seperti Chanyeol, yang membedakan ialah lingkupan yang terjadi.

Chanyeol menyenangi topik pembicaraan, ia akan melempar tanya dan Baekhyun akan menjawabnya. Kemudian Baekhyun akan menyambunginya dengan topik yang lain dan terlibat dalam celotehan yang gemar ia lakukan.

Namun ketika memandikan Jackson, maka keterdiaman yang akan menguasai. Baekhyun akan melempar tanya sesekali dan Jackson akan menjawabnya singkat tanpa niatan melempar tanya yang lain. Selalu seperti itu.

Baekhyun tidak tersinggung, ia tau betul kepribadian Jackson yang mirip Chanyeol-dingin dan berbicara seperlunya saja. Hanya saja, ia sedikit tak memiliki pekerjaan bagaimana mulai membandingkan Jackson dengan Natalie yang berada di sekitarnya.

Bahkan Baekhyun tak memiliki alasan mengapa ia harus merasa iri dengan hal itu.

Di saat seperti itu, apa yang Natalie ujarkan padanya... merasuki dirinya kembali.

"Junnie..."

Daripada nama Jackson, sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih suka memanggil Jackson dengan nama Korea miliknya, Park Deokjun. Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan penggalan akhir namanya, Jun- _ie_ dan menambahi Baby sesekali.

Itu terdengar manis dan Baekhyun menyukainya seperti itu.

Namun apa yang Natalie ujarkan padanya pagi tadi, membuat Baekhyun berpikir... Bagaimana Jackson menanggapinya?

Jackson tak pernah memperlihatkan kesungkangannya akan hal itu dan Baekhyun pun tak pernah menanyakan bagaimana perasaan anak itu pula. Tapi ucapan Natalie membuat ia berpikir kini dan Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan resahnya pula jika ternyata... Jackson pun tak pernah menyenangi panggilan yang ia berikan itu.

"Baby..." Baekhyun memanggilnya lembut, mencoba membuka sebuah pembicaraan. _Shower_ Baekhyun matikan dan meraih sabun cair-membusahi kulit halus Jackson.

Jackson menatapnya, terlihat datar tanpa sisa penasaran yang tersemat.

Baekhyun berubah ragu namun ia tetap berkeinginan untuk bertanya mengenai apa yang ia resahi.

"Deokjun nama Koreamu, kau tau bukan?"

Jackson mengangguk.

"Itu nama yang keren, tidakkah?"

Jackson terlihat berpikir, ia terdiam selama 3 detik sebelum menjawab. "Nama Jackson lebih keren."

Usapan tangan Baekhyun perlahan melambat. Ia menatap punggung bersih Jackson dan berguman disana.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena Mommy yang memberiku nama Jackson."

Merupakan hal wajar sebagai alasannya, namun entah mengapa sengatan kecil itu mengenai hatinya dan taunya itu menyadarkan Baekhyun akan sesuatu.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan Junnie?" Suaranya pelan kembali bertanya.

Jackson terdiam sesaat. Bola matanya bergerak memperhatikan lekuk gelembung busa pada lantai dan menyadari adanya perubahan disana.

"Papa memanggilku seperti itu."

"Apakah itu oke untukmu?" Baekhyun tak benar menyadari bagaimana suaranya ikut terdengar berubah. Ia mulai menerka dalam hatinya dan tak sadar membenarkan apa yang Natalie katakan.

Itu menggelikan dan mungkin Jackson... sama menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Haruskah Papa berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Jackson lagi tak segera memberikan sahutan. Itu taunya menciptakan kesimpulan dalam diri Baekhyun sendiri. Jackson tidak menyukainya, itu terdengar menggelikan untuk ia yang dominan, bukan carrier seperti Papanya.

Natalie benar.

Baekhyun hanya terlalu naif berpikir semuanya telah berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan. Baekhyun hanya mencoba... mencoba mengakrabkan diri, mencoba membuang sekat ia dengan darah daging milik Chanyeol bersama Natalie itu. Baekhyun telah mencoba tapi sepertinya itu tak berhasil.

Sekali lagi Natalie benar, dirinya hanyalah pengganti. Jackson mungkin berpikir seperti itu pula, kehadirannya tak lebih hanyalah sebagai pengganti Natalie, pengganti Mommy-nya yang tak bersama Daddy-nya lagi. Hanya sebagai Papa baru, _tidak lebih_. Lalu mengapa ia harus repot-repot? Diterima kehadirannya sebagai Papa baru saja sudah lebih dari cukup, lalu mengapa Baekhyun harus mengharapkan hal yang lebih lagi?

Baekhyun seharusnya tau diri untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun. Apalagi... berharap dapat menggantikan Natalie sebagai orangtua Jackson pula, atau hanya sekedar berharap memiliki ruang di dalam hati anak itu.

Baekhyun hanya... sedikit kecewa. Bukan kepada Jackson tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tak mendapat pertanyaan apapun lagi, Jackson berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun bertanya dari sorot matanya. Sisipan sedih dari mata Asia Papanya membuat Jackson lagi menyesal untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dalam polah pikir kanak-kanaknya, Jackson beranggapan Baekhyun telah mengambil posisi Mommy-nya dan membuat ia berjauhan dari orangtua yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Hanya saja selama ini Baekhyun selalu memberlakukannya dengan baik. Papanya itu tak pernah berteriak padanya dan selalu menemani malamnya jika ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Papanya itu mau membuatkan ia kue manis yang lezat dan selalu menyanggupi seluruh permintaannya. Papanya orang yang baik dan sangat lembut-tak seharusnya ia ketusi seperti itu. Tapi lihat bagaimana tingkah dinginnya lagi-lagi menciptakan lengkung sedih Papanya.

Jackson mungkin baru berumur 5 tahun tapi ia cukup perasa pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Termasuk untuk diri Baekhyun. Jackson bukan tak sadar bagaimana Baekhyun selalu mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri, mencoba masuk ke dalam dunia yang ia sukai walau Baekhyun sendiri tak pernah menyukainya.

2 tahun itu membuat Jackson pun tau bagaimana ekspresi senang Baekhyun, sedihnya, senyum palsu akan semuanya-baik-baik-saja yang taunya selalu bermula dari sikap ketus miliknya. Jackson telah mencoba membiasakan diri hanya saja, terkadang canggung masih menyekat mereka, bukan Baekhyun tapi dirinya sendiri dan Jackson belum mampu menyesuaikan keadaan itu dalam dirinya.

Berpikir telah membuat Jackson tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan bodohnya, Baekhyun segera menarik senyum kembali dan menyudahi topik mereka-bertingkah seolah tak ada yang terjadi dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Gagang _shower_ Baekhyun ambil kembali, membasuh gumpalan busa pada tubuh Jackson sampai tak bersisa dan meraih handuk kemudian. Ia mengusap tubuh kecil bocah itu sampai kering dan membalutnya dengan handuk.

"Nah, selesai." Katanya. "Sekarang ayo pakai pakaianmu dan malam malam bersama Daddy."

Baekhyun membimbingnya menuju kamar, menuju lemari dan mengambil satu piyama dari sana. Ia membantu Jackon mengenakan pakaiannya dan merapikan helai rambutnya setelah itu.

"Papa..." Jackson menggumankan Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya Jun-" Baekhyun menahan suaranya sendiri, menyadari kebiasaan yang harus ia hentikan mulai saat ini. "Maksud Papa Jack-"

"Aku suka dipanggil Junnie," Jackson memotong dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun mengerjab, takut salah dengar. "Apa?"

"Aku suka dipanggil Junnie oleh Papa." Jackson mengulang. "Itu terdengar manis." Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyum. Senyum yang sama akan Chanyeol dan itu menenangkan Baekhyun seketika.

Itu kemudian ikut menulari Baekhyun. Lelaki yang Jackson panggil sebagai Papa itu ikut tersenyum sedang dalam hatinya menghangat.

 _Mungkin... Natalie tidak sepenuhnya benar._

 **...**

 _Hanya saja... Baekhyun masih memikirkan hal yang lain lagi._

Makan malam mereka berjalan dengan tenang seperti biasa. Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring sedang Chanyeol dan Jackson berada di ruang santai. Di atas meja terdapat _cupcake_ yang Baekhyun buatkan siang tadi, menonton kartun akhir pekan di tv dengan kekehan Jackson menemani.

Ketika kartun itu selesai, Jackson menguap dan itu berarti telah masuk pada jam tidurnya. Chanyeol menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar, membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

Saat menutup pintu kembali, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mereka dan lelaki bersurai merah itu menyeringai.

Baekhyun berganti pakaian dengan piyama ketika Chanyeol masuk ke kamar. Seringaian tercipta namun Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia mengancingi piyamanya dengan tenang ketika Chanyeol menahan pergerakan tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Biarkan aku memakai baju dulu, oke?"

"Mengapa harus?" Chanyeol bertanya retoris. "Kau hanya akan melepaskannya lagi setelah ini."

Baekhyun mencibir, "Aku kedinginan."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghangatkanmu."

"Ap-Yach Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terpekik kala ia rasakan kakinya tak lagi menapaki lantai. Chanyeol menggendongnya dan membawa tubuhnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol naik ke atas tubuhnya. Membungkuk pada perut Baekhyun dan menghujani bagian mengembung itu dengan sesuka hatinya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, merasakan geli ketika bibir lembab Chanyeol mengenai kulit perutnya. Ia melirik dan tak menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun tertawa. Ia meraih rambut Chanyeol dan menariknya pelan agar menghentikan ciuman bertubi-tubi itu.

Namun Chanyeol tak mengindahkan. Ciumannya kini turun perlahan pada selangkangan Baekhyun yang di tutupi oleh celana dalam dan menghirup aroma kain itu dengan memuja.

"Harum sekali." Katanya. Bibirnya menciumi kulit paha dalam Baekhyun, sedikit kuat sampai menciptakan erangan tertahan dari si mungil itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahan yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"Sebentar Chan-" Pahanya menjepit kepala Chanyeol dan menarik helai merah itu kembali. "Ada yang kutanyakan padamu."

"Nanti saja bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya tak acuh, lagi hendak memburui kulit sempurna itu.

"Hanya sebentar." Baekhyun memelas.

Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan, ia berujar oke sebelum menarik diri dari paha Baekhyun setengah tak rela. Bergerak ke atas tubuh Baekhyun kembali namun si mungil malah mendorongnya untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol tak memberikan bantahan ketika Baekhyun membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam pelukan si dominan dan menyamakan dirinya disana.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Satu tangannya mengusap surai gelap Baekhyun, menarik poninya ke belakang- memperlihatkan kening sempurna milik Baekhyun.

"Mengenai pekerjaanmu..."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap langsung pada hazel bulat Chanyeol dengan kuluman bibir pelan.

"Kapan... kau akan pergi ke Korea lagi?"

Pergerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti. Ia berkerut pelan, bingung atas apa yang Baekhyun tanyakan.

"Aku masih belum tau." Jawabnya. "Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

Baekhyun memutus kontak mata mereka dan beralih pada dada Chanyeol. Jemarinya bergerak pada bagian itu dan membuat coretan abstrak disana.

"Hanya bertanya..." Gumannya. Matanya sesekali melirik Chanyeol meragu, Baekhyun menimang dan Chanyeol menunggu.

"Bisakah pada kepergianmu kesana selanjutnya aku ikut?"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun berubah gugup dan menggeleng-menyangkali seolah ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tak boleh ia katakan.

"Ma-maksudku-a-aku-"

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol memotong dalam lemparan tanya.

Baekhyun menahan nafas kemudian membuangnya perlahan.

"Aku tiba-tiba saja rindu."

Tatapan mata Chanyeol menghilang dari kebingungan. Rahangnya terkatup dan menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

"Aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin _pulang_."

"Rumahmu disini Baekhyun." Tukas Chanyeol.

"Aku tau," Jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Aku hanya... merasa ingin pulang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali..."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ada sisipan tak suka namun Chanyeol terlalu pintar untuk menutupi emosi dirinya.

"Aku tak ingin kau kembali pada kondisi traumatis-"

"Aku tau, aku pun." Baekhyun menyela lagi.

"Baekhyun-"

"Tak bisakah aku ikut pada kepergianmu selanjutnya?" Tatapan mata itu memelas terarah padanya. "Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Baekhyun memberikan anggukan.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Natalie?"

Bola mata Baekhyun melebar, cukup banyak merasa terkejut. "Apa?"

"Natalie pasti mengatakan sesuatu bukan?" Chanyeol menebak dan sialnya itu tertebak benar.

Baekhyun mendengus tanpa sadar dan menguburkan dirinya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Nah," Lelaki itu berdecak. "Sekarang katakan apa itu?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Natalie, aku hanya ingin kesana."

Tak ada sahutan apapun, ketika Baekhyun mendongak kembali, ia temukan Chanyeol yang menatap dirinya. Dalam dan Baekhyun merasa kecil akan hal itu. Ia kembali gugup dan perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran," Baekhyun memulai. "Hanya sedikit penasaran." Tekannya cepat. Tak dapat menyembunyikan nada khawatir yang terselip dari bicaranya.

"Tak apa, tanyakan." Chanyeol menukas lembut, tak ingin menakuti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdehem sekali, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Tentang kalian... Kau dan Natalie."

Chanyeol berjengit satu alis.

"Kalian terlihat begitu... sempurna." Baekhyun mencicit di akhir, suaranya begitu pelan nyaris tak terdengar namun Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Kau sempurna, Natalie sempurna, kalian benar-benar sempurna bersama. Lalu mengapa kalian... bercerai?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah cepat. Raut datarnya membuat Baekhyun resah dan si mungil itu merutuk dalam hati atas kebodohannya sendiri.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya?" Suara Chanyeol sama datar akan ekspresi wajahnya.

Baekhyun menunduk, sadar betul telah menciptakan kekesalan dalam diri Chanyeol akibat pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol tak pernah suka ketika ia di tanyai tentang hubungannya dengan Natalie sebelumnya. Tentang pernikahan mereka yang gagal, apa yang menjadi penyebabnya... Chanyeol menekan jika ia tak suka di tanyai hal itu.

Potongan ingatan tak bersisa dalam pikirannya coba Baekhyun rangkai namun nihil tanpa apapun yang ia ingat. Semua yang ada disana hanyalah kehidupannya bersama Chanyeol. Pernikahan mereka 3 tahun yang lalu, berapa tanggalnya, bulannya, tahun juga hari apa pernikahan mereka di lakukan.

Baekhyun melupakan banyak hal dan Chanyeol hanya mengingatkan ia akan kehidupan mereka saja. Hanya itu... tidak tentang Natalie, bagaimana pertemuan mereka dulu, bagaimana kehidupan mereka dulu dan juga... bagaimana perpisahan mereka pula.

Chanyeol tak pernah terlihat ingin menyingkapnya.

"Maaf..." Baekhyun berujar tak enak hati. "Kau tak harus menjawabnya."

"Apa kau begitu penasaran?"

"Huh?"

"Kau sungguh ingin mengetahuinya?"

* * *

 **Cocot:** Cihuuyyyy apdet berbarengan dengan **Preciousca** dengan kambek ff barunya (uhuk) dan juga **Cussonbaekby** dengan PWP yang katanya special for meh (uhuukkk uhuuukk) jangan lupa mampir kesana kkk~

Makasih buat semua reviewers di chap kemarin, kalian yg paling swag dabesss pokoknya~

ketemu lagi kita di chap depan yo~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**A SWEET LIE**

* * *

 _"Apa yang kukatakan untuk hanya duduk pada tempatmu!?" Chanyeol berteriak keras. Natalie tak sempat menarik nafas untuk sekedar menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu ketika lengannya di tarik dan di dorong kasar pada tembok._

 _Natalie meringis namun tak menghentikan Chanyeol tetap menahan dirinya disana._

 _"Aku tak bisa hanya tetap diam sedang tikus kecil itu terus saja menganggu-"_

 _"Kubilang aku yang akan mengurusnya!" Chanyeol berteriak lagi. Matanya senyala surai miliknya menilik Natalie dalam amarah._

 _Natalie merasakan tubuhnya bergetar—menerima kemarahan lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu._

 _"Tapi kau tidak." Sahut Natalie, rahangnya bergerutuk samar di dalam mulutnya. "Kau tidak melakukan apapun." Tukasnya lagi._

 _"Apa kau sedang menjawabku?"_

 _"Aku sedang menyadarkanmu, Rich." Nada bicara Natalie melembut. Tangan yang berada pada sisi tubuhnya terangkat hendak menyentuh wajah Chanyeol._

 _"Aku tidak memintamu melakukannya." Chanyeol berdesis._

 _Natalie sontak menahan tangannya di udara. "Apa?" Matanya melebar beradu dengan hazel dingin milik Chanyeol._

 _Pemimpin Fueur itu balas menatap dirinya, tajam menilik dengan bara api kepada wanita Rusia itu._

 _"Sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir." Suara beratnya sedatar raut wajahnya. "Untukmu dan untuk pernikahan kita."_

 _"Rich-"_

 _"Aku menceraikanmu."_

 **…**

"Pernikahan kami adalah sebuah rencana. Orangtua kami yang melakukannya sedang kami yang menjalankannya. Semua dilakukan hanya untuk bisnis, untuk keuntungan masing-masing." Kata Chanyeol. Ia berhenti sesaat, memperhatikan raut wajah ingin tau Baekhyun dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali.

"Itu seperti pernikahan kontrak. Ketika kontrak itu berakhir, maka berakhir pula pernikahan kami."

Baekhyun sedikit banyak terkejut, namun ia hanya diam sedang dalam hati menimbun banyak pertanyaan yang lain.

Namun lebih dari semua itu, satu-satunya yang terbersit dalam pikirannya adalah;

"Kalian bisa saling mencintai," Itu lebih kepada kesimpulannya sepihak.

"Kami tidak." Dan Chanyeol menyanggah hal itu dengan cepat. "Pernikahan kami bukanlah sesuatu yang seperti itu." Lelaki dengan surai merah itu menghela nafasnya. "3 tahuh itu bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi kalian memiliki Jackson."

 _Kalian memiliki satu sama lain di setiap malamnya, tentu saja._ Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia menyukai segala hal dalam diri Chanyeol dan memikirkan kenyataan jika ia hanyalah pihak pengganti, pihak kedua, pasangan hidup kedua bagi Chanyeol… menimbulkan keresahan dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun tak pernah mengakui tentang keresahannya tentang bagaimana Natalie yang nyatanya lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya. Natalie merupakan seorang wanita karir, dia memiliki pekerjaan, dia memiliki banyak uang, melakukan perawatan rutin dan Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri jika ia memiliki bersitan iri dalam dirinya memuncah seperti itu.

Natalie memiliki tubuh ramping indah proposional. Dadanya padat berisi, pinggangnya kecil tapi ia memiliki bokong sintal yang terlihat menggoda dalam balutan rok formal yang ia kenakan. Secara fisik, Baekhyun bukanlah apa-apa. Ia hanya carrier dan kehamilan yang ia tengah ia jalani kini taunya semakin memperburuk keadaan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai resah—memikirkan Chanyeol yang muak dengan berat badannya yang semakin hari kian meningkat. Perut besar dengan lemak dimana-mana.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mulai tak menyukai dirinya dan berbalik kembali menyukai Natalie—bahkan ingin mengulang semuanya kembali.

Baekhyun tak sadar bagaimana lengkungan tipis bibirnya terlihat kini. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap perutnya yang mulai terlihat.

"Sayang…" Chanyeol memanggilnya. Satu tangan lelaki itu menyentuh dagunya, lembut dan mengangkatnya guna bertemu pandang kembali.

"Percayalah, satu-satunya yang syukuri dalam pernikahan kami adalah Jackson. Hanya Jackson."

Itu seharusnya menenangkan Baekhyun bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang hanya Baekhyun ingin dengar dan mematahkan seluruh pemikiran tak berujung miliknya. Namun taunya tidak, lengkungan samar pada belah tipis kesukaannya itu menjelaskan pada Chanyeol jika ia masih berada dalam degup kekhawatiran miliknya sendiri.

Maka Chanyeol mendekatinya. Mengusap wajahnya dan menarik lembut sudut bibir Baekhyun untuk menciptakan satu senyum yang menjadi kesukaannya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian mengambil ciuman pada bibir si carrier cantik itu kemudian.

"Itu hanya masa lalu." Deru nafas Chanyeol berhembus lembut di atas bibir Baekhyun. "Aku memilikimu sekarang, besok dan sampai kapanpun."

Baekhyun sontak merona. Ia menunduk, tak mampu mempertahankan kontak matanya dengan sang dominan. Chanyeol melihatnya dan taunya itu menciptakan kekehan lain darinya.

Chanyeol lantas membawa tubuh mungil itu padanya. Memenjarakan dengan kedua lengan dengan usapan lembut pada punggungnya. Baekhyun merasa hangat, itu mulai menenangkannya. Namun hanya sesaat sebelum derik pemikiran yang lain menghampiri.

"Aku pasti begitu menyukaimu, benar?" Baekhyun berguman dalam pikirannya, termenung dan tak mencegah sesal itu menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Hm?"

"Dulu... saat kita pacaran dulu."

Usapan tangan Chanyeol berhenti. Sorot matanya meredup tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun berucap sedih. Ia menarik wajahnya dari dada Chanyeol dan menatap penuh sesal kepada lelaki dominan itu.

"Aku akan berusaha lebih keras-"

"Hanya..." Chanyeol memotong. "Hanya ingat jika kau begitu mencintaku sama besarnya seperti cintaku padamu."

"Chan-"

"Hanya itu Baekhyun, maka semuanya cukup untukku."

Baekhyun menatap dalam Chanyeol. Mata sedih itu membuat perasa hatinya tercubit, tak ada yang tau bahwa pemimpin mafia itu memiliki tatapan sesedih itu. Chanyeol begitu kuat, dia si dominan yang begitu di takuti tapi siapa menebak jika ingatan kosong Baekhyun mampu memundarkan kebengisannya.

Kenyataan itu yang lagi menghempaskan Baekhyun dalam penyesalan dirinya. Baekhyun begitu menyesal dalam dirinya namun tak ada hal yang bisa ia lalukan kecuali anggukan—mematuhi apa yang menjadi keinginan Chanyeol dan memeluk tegap tubuh itu kemudian.

"Aku mencintaimu." Patahan kalimat yang selalu ingin Chanyeol dengar itu mengalun seindah kali pertama. Erat pelukan itu seolah menyakinkan Chanyeol jika omong kosong belaka itu menjadi hal yang benar adanya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher itu dan menghirup aromanya dalam. Begitu menyenangkan… begitu melegakan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Untuk sesaat biarlah seperti ini adanya.

 **...**

"Mengenai yang kukatakan tadi—"

"Hm?" Chanyeol membawa pandangannya kembali pada Baekhyun. Mereka telah bersiap untuk tidur, berselimut dalam dekapan ketika Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan mereka kembali.

Si mungil yang tengah hamil itu menarik dirinya dari Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan kerjapan menggemaskan dan Chanyeol tau sesuatu akan ada arti di balik tingkah malu-malu itu.

"Ke Korea." Cicitnya kemudian. Ia memalingkan inderanya pada dagu Chanyeol dan dengan suara pelan menyambung kalimatnya.

"Aku sungguh ingin pulang kesana."

Nah. Chanyeol tau ketika Baekhyun mulai membuat sebuah permintaan yang akan sulit untuk ia tolak keinginannya. Chanyeol akan mengabaikannya kadang-kadang namun kemudian berubah berantakan dengan tatapan tanpa dosa seperti itu.

Itu kelemahan Chanyeol.

"Baek—" Lelaki itu menarik nafasnya pelan sembari merangkai dalam hati kalimat penolakan klasik terbaik miliknya—seperti yang sudah-sudah. "Kau tau jika aku memiliki pekerjaan, bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggguk. "Aku tau," Katanya. "Tapi aku… sungguh ingin." Matanya melirik Chanyeol sedang jemari bermain di atas piyama lelaki itu. "Tak bisakah?"

"Aku tau itu bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar kau inginkan, benar? Apa ini masih mengenai Natalie?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Itu bukan tentang Natalie, aku benar-benar ingin kesana." Serunya cepat. Chanyeol melihatnya sedikit terkejut, mata bulatnya melebar dan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Ini menyulitkanku." Katanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tak paham, keningnya menyergit dan Baekhyun seketika menyesal atas apa yang ia ucapkan. "Apa seseorang menyulitkanmu disini?"

"Ti-tidak Chanyeol, aku hanya salah bicara." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tak apa, katakan siapa yang menyulitkanmu disini?" Chanyeol menuntut jawaban.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya kembali dan tak memiliki pilihan selain memberikan kejelasan kepada suaminya itu.

"Itu merupakan aku sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Aku." Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan memelas. "Kumohon jangan marah. Aku tau kau memiliki pekerjaan disini, aku tau jika kita tinggal disini hanya saja—" Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya, bibirnya ia gigit kembali meragu dalam hati.

Chanyeol di depannya menunggu dengan sabar, tatapannya terarah satu dan Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi walau ia yakin Chanyeol tak berniat melakukannya.

"Aku tidak suka tinggal disini. Aku tidak tau bagaimana dulu, hanya saja sekarang Moskow membuatku tidak nyaman."

Chanyeol terdiam. Kerutan di dahinya menghilang dan itu membuat raut wajahnya berganti datar. Baekhyun berubah gelagapan berpikir jika ia telah menghancurkan _mood_ Chanyeol atau sesuatu.

Baekhyun merengek dalam keresahan. Seharusnya ia diam saja dan tidur daripada mengatakan keinginan bodohnya. Memangnya siapa yang peduli mengenai dirinya yang ingin ke Korea dengan alasan tak kerasan tinggal di Moskow. Moskow adalah tempat Chanyeol dilahirkan dan ia pun besar disana.

Chanyeol mengatakan saat mereka menikah dan Baekhyun sendirilah yang setuju jika mereka tinggal di Moskow pula lalu mengapa ia tiba-tiba merengek tak ingin berada disana sekarang.

"Maafkan aku," Katanya menyesal. "Aku hanya asal bicara."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Maaf, kupikir ini hanya hormone kehamilan atau sesuatu. Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Tentu saja itu penting," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Itu menyangkut kebahagianmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol, ini hanya terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dulu aku tidak bukan?"

"Huh?"

"Sebelum kecelakaan, aku senang tinggal disini bukan? Aku bahkan yang memilih untuk tinggal disini. Kau mengatakannya seperti itu padaku?"

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia sontak terdiam hilang dalam kata atas apa yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Jadi kupikir, ini hanya hormone kehamilan atau aku yang sedikit jenuh." Baekhyun menyengir, menampakkan lengkungan cantik matanya. Suara kekehannya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari keterpakuan tanpa perencanaannya.

"Benar." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. Tangannya terangkat menuju wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap pipi penuh itu dengan sayang. "Itu hanya pengaruh hormone kehamilanmu."

Baekhyun menggangguk-angguk dengan gumanan. "Benar." Katanya. "Baiklah, ayo kita tidur sekarang." Baekhyun melesakkan diri pada dada Chanyeol dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan memikirkan jadwal keberangkatan kita nanti." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengerjab.

"Ke Korea, aku akan meluangkan waktu—"

"Benarkah Chanyeol!?" Baekhyun terpekik. Ia seperti melompat bangkit dari berbaringnya. Sipitnya melebar dengan sinar kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari irisnya. "Benarkah kita akan pulang? Benarkah benarkah?" Tanyanya antusias.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan itu. Kepalanya terangguk dua kali dan Baekhyun terpekik kembali.

"Chanyeol kau tau jika aku sangat mencintaimu bukan?" Baekhyun melompat lagi dan memeluknya erat.

Chanyeol terkejut dan reflek menahan perut Baekhyun yang nyaris membentur tubuhnya.

"Sayang hati-hati." Chanyeol memperingatkan.

Namun Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan-kekiri dan Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan selain mendekap dirinya disana.

"Chanyeol aku mencintaimu~" Baekhyun berseru, suaranya nyaring mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang. Tangannya menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan menghujani lelaki itu dengan ciuman berulang pada bibirnya.

"Dan kau tau jika aku lebih mencintaimu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku tau, aku tau." Jawab Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Chanyeol kembali. "Park Chanyeol suamiku sayang."

 **…**

"Bagaimana kesepakatan akhirnya?"

Suara itu terdengar datar namun penuh wibawa. Chanyeol menatap lurus ke depan sedang sekretarisnya berjalan terburu sembari melihat tablet di tangannya.

"Zorro menghubungi lagi dan menawarkan 3x lipat asal kita membatalkan kesepakatan dengan Yakuza." Lelaki dengan mata biru itu memulai. "Mereka ingin semua pasokan senjata yang telah Yakuza pesankan dibatalkan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yakuza?" Chanyeol bertanya. Langkahnya berbelok masuk ke dalam ruangannya, diikuti oleh sekretarisnya bersama dua orang berbadan kekar yang lain, sisanya menunggu tegak di depan pintu.

"Mereka mengetahuinya, sepertinya konflik internal mereka semakin memanas."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, hanya sesaat sebelum kembali memasang raut wajah dingin kembali.

"Bagus." Ucapnya. "Hubungi pihak Zorro kembali dan tawarkan pilihan 10%."

"Tentu, Bos." Lelaki berdarah Rusia itu menjawab cepat. Ia menyibukkan dirinya sesaat dengan tablet miliknya—mencatat perintah Chanyeol disana.

"Dan juga," Chanyeol kembali bersuara. "Kosongkan jadwalku sampai akhir minggu ini. Dan siapkan pesawat untuk penerbangan ke Korea."

"Maaf Bos?" Sekretarisnya bertanya sungkan.

"Aku akan berada disana selama beberapa hari, jadi pastikan salah satu dari mereka menerima tawaran kita."

"Tentu, Bos—"

"Jadi kau akan ke Korea minggu ini?" pertanyaan tanpa permisi itu menyentak kepala dua lelaki itu. Sekretaris Chanyeol segera memberi jalan kepada Natalie sedang Chanyeol menatap wanita itu dalam putaran mata.

"Apa yang kukatakan untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruanganku?" Dingin suara itu tak benar membuat Natalie peduli dalam ketakutan. Suara hak tinggi sepatunya mengetuk lantai mendekati Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Aku telah berada di pintu sejak 1 menit, memberikan sapaan tapi si pemilik ruangan sepertinya terlalu sibuk mengatur rencana kepulangan ke Korea." Katanya.

Chanyeol menatap wanita yang menjadi mantan istrinya itu datar. Ia beralih kepada sekretarisnya bersama dua pengawal yang lain—memberi kode untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ketiganya mengangguk patuh dan pintu tertutup rapat kembali.

"Jadi kau memilih untuk mendengarkan carrier itu sekarang, huh?" Ejeknya. "Kau tidak khawatir?"

"Kau tau, aku bisa menempatkan tanganku padamu jika kau berbicara kurang ajar padaku." Itu peringatan dan Natalie berubah tegang mendengar seruan itu. Senyum ejekannya menghilang, digantikan dengan senyum tipis pada bibir berpoleskan lipstick itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya," Ia menggidikkan bahunya. "Jadi kau benar-benar menuruti keinginannya?"

"Kau pasti senang dengan hal itu, kalimatmu benar-benar berhasil menghasutku." Sindir Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Natalie menggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura terkejut.

"Kau melakukannya tentu saja." Chanyeol menatapnya tajam

Itu menciptakan dengusan dari Natalie kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Oh, apa dia memang suka mengadu padamu?"

Chanyeol mengeram dalam emosi yang nyaris merebak, namun lelaki itu masih menahan diri—tau betul bagaimana perangai wanita berdarah Rusia di depannya ini.

"Dia yang kau sebutkan itu adalah suamiku, jadi hati-hati dengan ucapanmu."

"Siapapun selain dia tau jika itu hanya omong kosong." Natalie menahan tawa. "Rich, ayolah~"

Hanya saja Natalie terlalu naïf untuk sekedar menyadari jika ucapannya menganggu Chanyeol. Wanita itu terus berucap, mengatakan banyak hal dan Chanyeol tak pernah menahan ketidaksukaannya karena itu.

"Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku masih membiarkanmu berada disini adalah Jackson, tapi itu tidak pernah bisa menjadi alasan untuk menahanku melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan padamu, Nat." Chanyeol memperingati kembali. Matanya menghujam tajam kepada Natalie, tatapan penuh intimidasi, sarat penuh akan ancaman. "Jika kau masih mengatakan omong kosong kepada Baekhyun, maka aku berjanji akan membunuhmu."

"Apa kau mengancamku?"

"Aku memperingatimu." Ralat Chanyeol. "Aku memberimu banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki sikapmu padanya."

Chanyeol meninggalkan tatapan tajam sebelum memutuskan untuk menyudahi percakapan mereka. Ia memutar kursi besar yang ia duduki pada sisi kanan dan mulai membawa fokusnya pada layar transparan yang menampilkan grafik penjualannya.

Itu seharusnya Natalie jadikan sebagai kesempatan untuk segera mengenyahkan diri dari sana, bukannya berdiri tegak pada tempatnya sedang lidah ia biarkan dalam kalimat yang lain.

"Aku tak pernah menyukainya." Ucap Natalie. "Dan kau membuatku semakin tak menyukainya."

Chanyeol berbalik lagi, menghadap Natalie dengan satu alis terangkat pada keningnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku membencinya." Natalie menyentak dalam ketidaksukaan. "Apa bagusnya dia?" Wanita itu berdecih dan bersekedap di dada. "Dia hanya carrier bodoh yang kau bodoh-bodohi—"

Chanyeol meninggalkan kursinya dalam detik dan menangkap lengan Natalie, ia mencengkramnya kuat seolah mampu meremukkan tulang itu. Natalie merintih dalam kesakitan namun Chanyeol tak sedikitpun melunak akan hal itu. Ia menatapnya tajam dan Natalie merasakan tubuhnya lagi bergetar.

"Baekhyun memiliki semua yang kau miliki, tapi kau tidak!" Tegasnya. Lelaki itu membungkuk, menekan wanita itu pada tembok dengan kasar.

"Jadi tutup mulutmu sebelum aku yang memaksanya untuk menutup."

 **…**

Natalie mengacuhkan pikirannya.

Chanyeol telah berusaha untuk kembali tenggelam dengan pekerjaan namun yang mengisi pikirannya berulang adalah apa yang Natalie katakan.

Chanyeol tau betul seperti apa perangai wanita itu. Natalie terbiasa berucap kasar, blak-blakan, mengatakan apapun yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia memiliki pekerjaan dimana ia tuntut untuk selalu memiliki kalimat tajam penuh ancaman guna mendapatkan kesepakatan yang menguntungkan pihaknya.

Mungkin kali ini pun dan tak seharusnya Chanyeol terjebak akan hal itu. Lagipula, ini bukanlah kali pertama terjadi dan yang hanya harus Chanyeol lakukan adalah mengabaikannya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Namun taunya tidak sesederhana itu.

Ini merupakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan segala kenyataan yang menakutinya.

Chanyeol mungkin bisa melakukan segala bentuk ancaman agar Natalie tetap mengatupkan mulutnya, namun siapa yang menebak wanita gila itu taunya tak mengindahkan apa yang ia petuahkan dan kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi ketakutannya.

Chanyeol tak menyadari bagaimana ia berubah resah tiba-tiba.

 **...**

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dengan keras. Deru nafas bergulung dalam redaman emosi namun ia tahan dan memilih memejamkan matanya.

Itu mengenai pertemuan sebelumnya yang berubah kacau dan Chanyeol tak benar dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Kesepakatan yang gagal bersamaan dengan hilangnya investasi triliunan hanya dalam sekejab mata.

Chanyeol merutuk pada dirinya sendiri, hanya setitik sisa kemudian menserapahi Natalie-menuding jika wanita itulah penyebabnya. Kenyataan pembicaraan terakhir merekalah yang menyebabkan buntunya ia kini.

Chanyeol mendesah kasar sekali lagi. Satu tangannya berada pada tulang hidungnya dan memijit bagian itu tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Getaran pada saku dalam jasnya menyentak kesadarannya dalam sekejab dan Chanyeol meraih benda persegi itu dengan cepat.

Saru pesan ia terima, dari Baekhyun.

 **-Aku akan ke rumah sakit hari ini untuk memeriksakan kandunganku.-**

Tulisnya.

Chanyeol lagi tanpa sadar ketika bibirnya berkedut dan ia mulai menarik senyum simpul akibat retetan kalimat tertulis itu. Jemarinya bergerak di atas layar, hendak mengetikkan balasan ketika Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan yang lain lagi.

 **-Mungkin aku akan mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan selama seminggu.-** Tulisnya lagi.

Chanyeol taunya terkekeh, "Persediaan cokelat, hm?" Gumannya seorang diri.

 **-Dan aku tidak keberatan jika kau ikut bersama denganku.-**

Baekhyun mengetik pesan yang lain,

 **-Hanya jika kau tidak sibuk, maka aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk ikut.-**

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi dan urung untuk membalas pesan itu, alih-alih membuat sebuah panggilan. Pada dering kedua, sambungan mereka tersambung dan Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama menyapa si mungil itu.

"Hei," Sapanya. Senyum terkembang pada sudut bibirnya, berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya beberapa saat yang lalu, tidak ada gemuruh amarah tertahan, tidak ada kedutan pada pelipis.

Tidak ada sosok Richard Park si Pemimpin Feuer, yang ada hanyalah sosok Park Chanyeol si pria bahagia ketika mendengar kikikan kekanak-kanakkan suami mungilnya.

 _"Apakah waktunya tepat?"_ Baekhyun bertanya di seberang sana, memikirkan Chanyeol yang segera menanggapi pesannya pastilah lelaki itu tak berada dalam pelik waktu pekerjaannya.

 _"Aku serius hanya akan mengijinkanmu ikut jika pekerjaanmu telah selesai."_ Sambungnya lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

"Baby, bahkan jika aku memiliki rapat dewan sekalipun aku takkan melewatkan pemeriksaanmu, oke?"

Baekhyun tak memberikan respon di ujung sana. Chanyeol menebak jika ia tengah menyibukkan diri dalam degup jantung yang memompa darah berlebih pada wajahnya. Baekhyun merona dan Chanyeol tau hal itu.

"Jadi bersiaplah sekarang karena aku akan berada di rumah 30 menit lagi." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Di ujung sambungan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sumringah, selalu bersenang hati hanya untuk luangan waktu Chanyeol di setiap pemeriksaan kandungan rutin yang ia lakukan.

 _"30 menit, aku menghitungnya dari sekarang."_ Itu merupakan kalimat terakhir sebelum sambungan mereka Baekhyun putus sepihak.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum masih tertarik lebar, matanya menatap latar ponselnya yang menampilkan Baekhyun sebagai objeknya. Jemarinya mengusap bagian itu pelan sebelum memasukkan kembali ponselnya pada saku dan melangkah tenang menelusuri koridor.

Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari para karyawan akan perubahan _mood_ miliknya hanya dalam beberapa menit saja. Namun semua itu lebih mengejutkan, sebenarnya terlihat menggelikan bagaimana sosok dingin itu dihiasi rimbun senyum hanya untuk pembicaraan ringan pada ponsel miliknya.

 **...**

Dokter mengatakan jika kandungannya telah memasuki minggu ke 21 dan janinnya berada dalam kondisi sehat tanpa hal yang perlu di khawatirkan. Baekhyun mengikuti segala perkataan yang dipetuahkan padanya, meminum susunya rutin, vitamin dan memakan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Berat badannya naik dan itu merupakan hal yang bagus.

Dokter memujinya berulang di barengi dengan beberapa saran yang harus ia lakukan di hari-hari selanjutnya dan Baekhyun mematuhinya dalam anggukan kepala. Senyumnya terkembang lebar dan itu menulari Chanyeol pula di sampingnya.

Chanyeol sadar benar bagaimana senyum dan tiap polah yang Baekhyun lakukan menyusupi ia dalam balasan senyum yang sama pula. Hal-hal kecil seperti itu taunya menciptakan bahagia dalan jiwa kosongnya. Mengisinya berlimpah dan Chanyeol serakah menginginkan agar rasa itu menemani ia setiap harinya, sampai selamanya.

Chanyeol mulai membayangkan, apa jadinya ia tanpa senyun itu lagi? Bagaimana hidupnya tanpa si mungil itu lagi?

Bisakah bahagia itu tetap berada dalam kehidupannya sedang kenyataan semua itu berasal dari Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun dan satu-satunya Baekhyun.

Tidak. Bahkan ribuan dollar takkan mampu memberikan ia kebahagian yang sama, kebahagian nyata yang sama.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap mempertahankan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Kerisauannya mungkin tak cukup beralasan, hanya saja Chanyeol mencoba mencegah apapun yang bisa saja terjadi kelak.

Maka dari itu,

"Ayo kita pulang ke Korea Baekhyun."

Chanyeol harus mematahkan satu egonya untuk mendapatkan egonya yang lain.

* * *

 **Cocot:** thankseu sooo much for all lovely reviewers, see you next chap~ :))


	5. Chapter 5

**PROMISE**

* * *

Rasa bahagianya nyaris serupa ketika ia dinyatakan hamil beberapa bulan silam. Rasanya begitu membahagiakan, buncahan dalam dadanya bagai letup-letup menyenangkan yang tak mampu Baekhyun rangkai dalam kalimat apapun.

Chanyeol selalu menjadi alasan itu.

Chanyeol-lah yang mampu memberikannya kebahagian itu.

Sejak kepulangan mereka dari rumah sakit dan persetujuan Chanyeol untuk kepulangan mereka ke Korea, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mulai mencari tau sedikit tentang negara kelahirannya itu.

Senyumnya masih terkembang lebar dengan jemari menari di atas layar tablet sambil sesekali menunjukkan gambar yang tertera pada Jackson di sampingnya.

"Nah kalau yang ini sungai Han," Tunjuk Baekhyun pada Jackson. "Bagus ya?" Baekhyun terkikik dengan lirikan kecil kepada bocah 5 tahun itu.

Jackson menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Dan berseru mengenai kembang api yang bersinar cantik di atas jembatan di atas sungai luas itu.

"Nanti kita akan kesana bersama Daddy juga."

"Bersama Daddy dan Papa!" Seru Jackson.

Baekhyun lagi tertawa sedang jemari mulai mengetikkan kata kunci lain pada kota pencarian. Itu Bucheon, kota kelahirannya. Baekhyun tidak ingat tapi Chanyeol menyakinkannya tentang hal itu.

"Papa ini apa?" Jackson bertanya sembari menunjuk gambar yang memperlihatkan menara di atas bukit.

"Itu hm-Namsan Tower." Jawab Baekhyun membaca keterangan di bawah gambar. "Ah menara Namsan!" Pekiknya kemudian.

"Papa sering naik sepeda untuk kesini saat kecil dulu-" Ucapannya tiba-tiba terpotong dalam keterdiamannya sendiri. Baekhyun seolah baru saja menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan ia termangu dalam dirinya.

 _"... bagaimana jika kita ketauan? Kita pulang saja..."_

 _"Tidak akan ketauan Hyung, lagipula kita hanya sebentar dan akan sampai di rumah saat jam pulang sekolah nanti."_

 _"Tapi bagaimana jika Ibu tau?"_

 _"Tidak akan! Sekarang cepat naik agar kita cepat sampai ke Puncak Namsan dan segera pulang setelah itu."_

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut tiba-tiba dan ia reflek memijat pelipisnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dengan kerutan pada kening-memaksa kilasan ingatan itu berbalik kembali mengisi otaknya.

Itu pasti ingatan masa lalunya bukan? Ingatan masa lalu yang luput Chanyeol ceritakan-masa kecilnya bersama... _siapa itu?_

Baekhyun tanpa sadar meremas kepalanya kuat dan mengigit bibir ketika kekosonganlah yang lagi-lagi mengisi ingatannya.

"Shh~" Baekhyun berdesis menahan denyutan yang seolah berdentum di dalam kepalanya.

"Papa?" Jackson menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "Papa baik-baik saja?" Satu tangan kecilnya menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tablet semakin erat. Sangat erat sampai buku tangannya terlihat memutih disana.

"Papa... baik." Sahut Baekhyun kepayahan. Bibir bawahnya ia gigiti kembali dan mengerang pelan akibat deraan pusing menerpa kini.

Jackson segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari memanggil asisten rumah mereka di sepanjang lorong.

"Elena Papa sakit!" Teriaknya.

Asisten rumah yang bernama Elena itu bangkit tergesa di dapur. Semacam peringatan dan ia dengan sigap mengambil kotak obat sebelum berlari mengikuti sang pewaris kecil itu di ruang keluarga.

Elena mengangsurkan segelas air putih dengan sebuah tablet hijau kepada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan cepat.

Baekhyun sedikit terengah dengan nafas memburu meremas gelasnya. Matanya memiliki setitik bening menatap Elena dalam rengekan dan berucap nyaris tanpa suara.

"Kumohon jangan beritau Chanyeol."

Asisten rumah itu memberikan anggukan sedang hatinya menyimpan bimbang. Kenyataan, perintah Chanyeol merupakan mutlak dan ia bekerja untuk mematuhi segala perintah mafia itu. Terlebih memberikan laporan mengenai yang Baekhyun lakukan, hal-hal yang terjadi padanya; bahkan jika hanya tertusuk duri mawar pun, Elena dituntut untuk melaporkannya juga. Apapun. Dalam hal apapun itu.

 **...**

Baekhyun terbangun dengan semburat senja menembus lembut dinding kaca kamarnya. Matanya melirik pada jam pada nakas dan mendapati angka 5 tertunjuk oleh garis, ia sudah tertidur lebih 2 jam ternyata. Baekhyun menguap sekali dan bangkit dari berbaringnya kemudian. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sosok Chanyeol terlihat di balik sana.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengerjab terkejut. "Kau pulang?"

Pasalnya ini masih sore dan tak biasanya Chanyeol berada di rumah di jam-jam seperti itu. Kecuali akhir pekan, selebihnya pemimpin kelompok mafia itu justru pulang ketika pagi akan menjemput kembali.

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan dengan senyum tipis mendekati Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengambil sebuah kecupan pada bibir, melumatnya sekali dengan kecapan di akhir.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidur siang." Kata Chanyeol.

 _Efek obat_ , batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Bahunya ia gidikkan pelan sembari meraih handuk di tangan Chanyeol dan mulai mengusap surai merah basah itu.

"Aku hanya mengantuk." Baekhyun menyahut tak peduli.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan tak memberikan sahutan apapun lagi setelahnya. Mata bulatnya menyelami sipit Baekhyun di depannya penuh arti sedang pikiran bermain dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun mengetahuinya, bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya seintens itu namun ia memilih untuk diam tanpa merasa terganggu atas tatapan si dominan.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi malam ini?" Baekhyun bersuara kembali pertama kali.

Chanyeol menggeleng sedang tangan menahan pergerakan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya. Handuk lembab itu ia ambil kembali dan membawanya pada keranjang untuk pakaian kotor.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di rumah malam ini." Katanya.

Baekhyum tersenyum sumringah, cukup bersenang hati dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di rumah. Ia selalu suka jika Chanyeol berada di rumah walau kenyataan lelaki itu malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan bergelayut bersama pekerjaannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksakan makanan special untukmu!" Seru Baekhyun. Baekhyun buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur dan Chanyeol pun tak mencegah lelaki itu.

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus melihat Jackson sebentar,"

Langkah Baekhyun tertahan pada bibir pintu, ia berbalik badan dengan kerutan pada keningnya dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah mengenakan pakaian santainya disana.

"Dia terus menanyai apa kau baik-baik saja sedari tadi."

Baekhyun tercekat, tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Chanyeol meliriknya dan lelaki itu menyungingkan senyum tipis kembali.

Tak harus bertanya, kenyataan senyum itu menyimpan siratan lain.

Chanyeol mengetahuinya, tau mengenai efek dari traumatis amnesianya yang kambuh.

Baekhyun tanpa kata segera menarik kenop, keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamar Jackson. Hatinya berletup tak nyaman dan Baekhyun mulai khawatir jika Chanyeol takkan mengindahi permintaannya lagi untuk Korea.

Tentu dengan alasan kesehatannya walau Baekhyun bersumpah ia telah baik-baik saja setelah menelen sebutir pil miliknya. Bahkan jika sakit kepalanya kambuh lagi Baekhyun masih akan tetap menyakinkan mafioso itu jika ia baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menarik nafasnya berat. Ia menghembuskannya lagi, berulang sebelum memutar kenop kamar Jackson di depannya.

Ia menemukan si dominan kecil berusia 5 tahun itu berada di tengah kamarnya. Di atas permadani dengan rangkaian robot-robotan yang telah selesai separuhnya.

Kepalanya tertoleh pada Baekhyun dan mendapati papanya itu tengah mengulas senyum padanya.

"Papa baik?" Jackson bertanya pertama kali. Ia menampakkan raut wajah khawatir dan Baekhyun mencoba menyakinkannya dengan anggukan cepat.

"Papa baik." Jawab Baekhyun. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di depan Jackson dengan satu tangan mengelus perutnya yang semakin besar dari hari ke hari.

"Kepala Papa masih sakit?" Tanya Jackson lagi, merasa tak yakin.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan lagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah tidak Baby, Papa baik-baik saja."

Jackson menatap Baekhyun lama-memperhatikan raut wajah lelaki yang menjadi Papanya itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada robot miliknya kembali.

"Daddy berada di rumah, Junnie tau?"

Jackson memberikan anggukan. "Aku menghubungi Daddy dan mengatakan jika Papa sakit. Daddy pulang setelah itu."

Ah...

Baekhyun tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa mendengar penuturan bocah di depannya. Ia bahkan tak boleh marah atau memiliki sisipan kesal hanya karena gerak reflek polos dari anak berusia 5 tahun itu lakukan.

"Jadi Daddy pulang karena Junnie mengatakan itu?" Baekhyun bertanya rendah, nyaris seperti berguman.

Jackson mengangguk lagi. "Um. Elena bilang Papa sakit karena adik bayi."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengerjab.

Jackson menunjuk perut Baekhyun yang di tutupi oleh sweater miliknya. Baekhyun mengerjab lagi dan reflek melihat perutnya pula dan berguman paham di detik selanjutnya.

Elena tidak mengatakan jika ia kambuh.

Hal itu taunya menciptakan senyum dan Baekhyun berlega hati karenanya. Ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih karena bagaimanapun asisten rumah mereka itu benar menyelamatkan keadaannya.

"Papa akan menyiapkan makan malam, selesaikan rangkaiannya, oke dan segera mandi setelah itu." Ucap Baekhyun kepada Jackson. Bocah itu memberikan anggukan mengerti dan segera tenggelam dalam dunianya kembali.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Jackson dan menuruni tangga dengan senyum terkembang lebar. Ia berniat untuk menemui Elena sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam sebelum sebuah teriakan menggema dari pintu utama.

Hentakkam sepatu hak tinggi dengan lengkingan keras tak asing segera menyadarkan Baekhyun akan pemilik semua itu. Natalie.

"Jackson!" Wanita itu berteriak di sepanjang ruangan. Baekhyun buru-buru dari tangga dan menghampiri Natalie.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pelototan tak senang menyambut wanita Rusia itu.

Natalie menoleh kepada Baekhyun sekali sebelum menarik langkah kembali mengitari bagian rumah yang lain. "Aku datang menjemput anakku!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Jackson!" Kemudian kembali memanggil Jackson berulang tanpa peduli akan Baekhyun yang mengerjab tak mengerti padanya.

"Kau menjemput Junnie?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan langkah sama mengejar Natalie. "Apa maksudnya?"

Natalie lantas menghentikan langkah. Ia berbalik, menghujani Baekhyun dengan tatapan kebencian dan lagi berujar ketus kepada carrier yang tengah hamil itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau mentelantarkan anakku saat kau berada di Korea sana, heh?!"

Baekhyun menyergit dengan tikungan di balik poninya. Lagi tak mengerti atas apa yang tengah dilontarkan oleh wanita dengan surai pirang itu.

"Apa maksudnya-"

"Jangan berlagak seolah aku tak tau apa yang ada di dalam otak kecilmu, Baek!"

"Kau bilang apa? Otak kecil?" Sahut Baekhyun tak terima. Wah, ada apa dengan wanita di depannya ini? Datang marah-marah, menudingnya tanpa alasan dan kini mengatainya?

"Yak, apa masalahmu memangnya? Dan mengapa kau harus menjemput Junnie? Dia akan ikut Korea-"

"Lantas membiarkanmu mentelantarkannya disana sedang kau sibuk bernostalgia?" Jemput Natalie dalam potongan kata. "Jadi sekarang minggir dari langkahku dan jangan halangi aku mengambil anakku."

"Mentelantarkan?" Ulang Baekhyun. "Junnie juga anakku dan aku tak mungkin memberlakukan dirinya seperti apa yang kau katakan."

"Junnie Junnie!" Natalie berteriak. "Berhenti memanggil Jackson dengan nama bodoh itu, kau carrier sialan!" Hardiknya.

Baekhyun merasakan dentuman keras mengenai perasaannya, namun lebih dari itu asap seolah berkumpul di atas kepalanya dan ia tak menahan diri untuk emosi yang meledak.

"Apa-apaan kau? Apa masalahmu memangnya?!"

Natalie berdecak keras dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan rendah.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau rencana busukmu?" Matanya jatuh pada perut Baekhyun. "Kau pasti berpikir jika di dalam perutmu itu adalah dominan jadi kau mulai besar kepala karena hal itu. Jangan bermimpi, carrier sepertimu takkan mampu memberikan dominan untuk Richard dan satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan posisimu adalah dengan mengambil hati Jackson."

Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya. Rahangnya terbuka-hilang kata atas apa yang Natalie ucapkan padanya. Bahkan jika Baekhyun memiliki tanduk di atas kepalanya, ia tak pernah memikirkan apa yang Natalie katakan sebagai rencana itu dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal dimana seluruh perlakuannya terhadap Jackson selama ini hanya di karenakan alasan materi. Baekhyun menyayangi Jackson apa adanya, walau hanya anak tiri Baekhyun tak pernah mengelabui perasaan sayangnya.

Lalu mengapa Natalie berpikir jika semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah untuk uang semata?

Bahkan jika janin yang berada di dalam rahimnya ini bukanlah seorang dominan, bukan masalah karena Baekhyun akan tetap menyayanginya, mencintainya karena itu adalah darah dagingnya.

Lagipula Chanyeol tak pernah menuntut ia harus memiliki anak laki-laki dominan sedang kenyataan Chanyeol pun akan menyayanginya pula karena itu berasal dari benihnya.

Lalu bagaimana bisa Natalie memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?

Melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam, Natalie menarik sudut bibir dan tersenyum miring. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di dada dan memajukan wajahnya menghadap Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

"Bahkan aku telah melahirkan seorang dominan tapi lihat apa yang Richard lakukan, dia tetap menceraikanku. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Natalie menatapnya menyeluruh, penuh penilaian.

Baekhyun balas menatap Natalie. Sipitnya beradu dengan sapphire biru wanita Rusia itu dan berucap.

"Bahkan kau yang telah melahirkan seorang dominan dan Chanyeol tetap menceraikanmu, itu berarti kesalahan tidak terletak anak apa yang harus kau lahirkan tapi terletak pada dirimu sendiri."

"Apa?" Raut wajah Natalie berganti cepat. Pelipisnya berdenyut menyadari betul Baekhyun yang tengah menyahuti dirinya.

"Kau seharusnya bertanya kepada dirimu sendiri, apa kesalahanmu, apa yang membuat Chanyeol jengah padamu dan berakhir menceraikanmu." Baekhyun mendesah pelan dalam kelelahan. "Jadi berhenti mematokkan segalanya dalam materi, calon pewaris atau bukan dibalik itu mereka tetap anak-anakmu. Jadi jangan jadikan itu tameng alasan untuk menutupi semua kesalahanmu."

"Kau-" Natalie menunjuk Baekhyun marah. "Jangan mengguruikukau carrier sialan!" Makinya. Satu tangannya menuju Baekhyun namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menahannya dalam cengkraman.

Natalie menatapnya terkejut dan seolah memiliki api dalam pelototannya itu. Baekhyun tak peduli, alih-alih balas menatapi Natalie di depannya.

"Setidaknya aku bukan carrier dengan kelakuan kurang ajar sialan sepertimu." Bentak Baekhyun. "Jadi cepat pergi dari rumahku sebelum aku memanggil pengawal untuk menendangmu keluar dari sini!" Baekhyun kemudian menghempaskan tangan Natalie keras.

Natalie terdorong satu langkah dan menatap tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apakah Baekhyun di depannya itu adalah Byun Baekhyun yang kemarin? Tidak, tidak. Mereka seperti dua orang yang berbeda... carrier bodoh kamarin bahkan tak pernah berteriak dengan penuh keberanian seperti itu padanya tapi hari ini-

Natalie menggertakkan rahang. Tangannya terkepal kuat sedang keinginan untuk menempeleng wajah cantik di depannya itu telah berada di ubun. Namun Natalie menahannya, tentu karena itu Chanyeol dan Natalie tak menjamin jika Baekhyun akan tutup mulut atas apa yang terjadi.

Natalie berakhir dalam satu dengusan. Keras tapi tak mengindahkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Ia tak menuju pintu utama, alih-alih menuju tangga dan naik kesana.

Baekhyun menatap wanita itu terkejut dan tak memikirkan hal yang lain kecuali Natalie yang menuju kamar Jackson kini.

Baekhyun lantas terburu menaiki satu per satu anak tangga dan terhenti pada bibir pintu kala Natalie keluar dari sana dengan Jackson dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Nat apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya terkejut menatapi cengkraman kuat Natalie pada lengan kurus Jackson. Bocah berusia 5 tahun itu berusaha menarik tangannya dan merengek dalam kesakitan.

Natalie mengabaikan Baekhyun dan melangkah besar menuruni tangga-memaksa Jackson yang seolah terseret mengimbangi langkah orangtua wanitanya itu.

"Natalie berhenti, kau menyakitinya!" Baekhyun berseru. Ia menghentikan Natalie dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan itu.

Natalie menatap Baekhyun nyalang dan menghempaskan Baekhyun dengan keras. Baekhyun terdorong sekali nyaris terjatuh jika tak segera berpengangan pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari anakku sialan!" Natalie berteriak keras pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis merasakan degup jantungnya yang hendak meloncat dan reflek segera memegangi perutnya.

Rengekan Jackson berubah dalam tangisan dan ia berkerut ketakutan.

"Papa~" Tangisannya meledak memanggili Baekhyun. Itu menyadarkan Baekhyun kembali, ia mengabaikan degup jantung meledak dalam ronggannya alih-alih memalingkan wajahnya pada Jackson dan lagi terkejut mendapati Natalie yang menyeret Jackson menuruti tangga kini.

"Papa Papa~" Jackson meraung memanggili Baekhyun.

"Berhenti menangis!" Natalie membentak. "Berhenti menangis atau Mommy akan memukulmu!" Ancamnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Baekhyun melotot tak terima. "Mengapa kau membentaknya, sekarang lepaskan tanganmu atau aku-"

"Atau kau apa hah?!" Sela Natalie. "Berhenti mencari muka pada anakku-"

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Teriakan lain menggema pada lantai dua. Kedua orang dewasa itu menyentak kepala mereka dan terkejut bukan main mendapati Chanyeol disana. Keduanya mengatupkan rahang sedang tangisan Jackson satu-satunya yang menemani derap langkah Chanyeol pada mereka.

Jackson segera menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Natalie dan berlari pada Baekhyun. Ia meraung kembali dan memeluk kaki Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun segera bersimpuh pada lantai dan memeluk bocah itu.

Jantungnya bertalu dalam ketakutan.

"Mengapa Jackson menangis?!" Tanya Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya menatap Jackson yang berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun, tangisnya teredam pada pundak sempit carrier itu namun terdengar jelas tertangkap oleh pendengaran Chanyeol.

Tak ada sahutan, Baekhyun dan Natalie sama-sama bungkam. Yang ada hanyalah isakan Jackson yang menggema sedari tadi.

Chanyeol lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Natalie dan ia temukan wanita dalam ekspresi amarah yang sama. Itu membuat Chanyeol segera menarik satu kesimpulan dalam dirinya.

"Baekhyun bawa Jackson ke kamarnya." Perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menuruti cepat dan bangkit menuju kamar Jackson. Menutup pintunya dan menghilang dari sana.

"Dan kau," Chanyeol berucap pada Natalie. "Pergi ke ruanganku."

Tapi Natalie tak bergeming, tetap bertahan pada tempatnya, tak berpindah walau hanya sesenti mengindahi apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Getaran bibirnya akibat amarah di gantikan oleh emosi lain.

"Apa kau akan memukulku?" suaranya terdengar bergetar pula. Chanyeol menghentikan langkah, berbalik dan menatap Natalie dalam pelototan mata.

Wanita berdarah Rusia itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, sudut matanya berkilauan oleh air mata—bertubrukan dengan hazel tajam Chanyeol.

"Apa kau akan mempermalukanku lagi di depan carrier itu?"

"Apa?"

"Bahkan jika dia yang pertama memulai kau akan tetap menyalahkanku bukan?" Natalie mendengus dalam tangis tiba-tiba. "Seperti yang selalu kau lakukan selama ini."

Tatapan tajam Chanyeol perlahan melunak. Emosi yang sempat mengubun pada puncak kepalanya menipis. Chanyeol sedikit banyak terkejut atas apa yang tersaji di depannya. Natalie wanita yang keras, pekerjaannya membuat dirinya sekokoh besi dan menangis hanya untuk sebuah pertengkaran kecil seperti itu, tak seharusnya benar membuat ia luruh.

"Mengapa kau tidak adil padaku, Rich." Natalie terisak. "Mengapa—"

"Nat," Chanyeol mendekatinya.

"Mengapa hanya kau saja yang bahagia sedang aku tertinggal dalam kekosongan, bagaimana bisa kau bahagia hanya karena seseorang seperti dia." Mata basahnya menatap Chanyeol terluka. "Sebesar itukah kau mencintainya?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. rahangnya terkatup rapat namun langkah tertarik mendekati Natalie dan membuat sekat mereka dalam sebuah pelukan.

Isakan Natalie berubah menjadi tangis. Wanita itu tersedu menumpahkan isi hatinya pada dada Chanyeol sedang pemimpin kelompok mafia itu mendengarkan semuanya dalam diam yang sama.

"Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?" Natalie bertanya disana. "bahkan jika Baekhyun lebih baik dariku, Jackson tetap membutuhkanku sebagai orangtuanya. Lalu tidak bisakah kita memberinya sebuah keluarga yang seharusnya?"

Chanyeol lagi tak memberikan jawaban. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Jackson. Tatapan kedua anak Adam itu tertaut disana. Baekhyun menatap keduanya terluka sedang Chanyeol hanya datar dengan lengan memenjarakan Natalie dalam pelukan.

Namun hanya sesaat ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melepaa iris mereka disana bersamaan dengan langkah tertarik menuruni tangga. Seolah apa yang baru saja tertangkap olehnya bukanlah sesuatu yang besar, seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Chanyeol menuntun kepergian carrier itu dengan matanya, bahu sempit itu jatuh—Chanyeol tak harus melihat untuk tau seperti apa si mungil itu menahan lukanya pula.

"Richard." Suara Natalie mengalun lembut menyadarkan Chanyeol pada tempatnya kembali.

Dominan itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian tersadar jika ia adalah satu-satunya penjahat dalam lakon lingkaran mereka. Ia tak hanya menyakiti Natalie, bahkan Baekhyun yang ia cintai—pun sama halnya ia sakiti seperti itu.

Seharusnya ia tak boleh, seharusnya ia tak bertingkah seperti bajingan sialan walau kenyataan ia memang seperti itu adanya.

Maka seharusnya, Chanyeol memilih. Menyakiti keduanya atau… membahagiakan salah satunya.

 **…**

Jackson menangis keras, meraung sedang wajahnya benar merah sepenuhnya dengan air mata dimana-mana.

Baekhyun menempatkan anak itu lembut pada tempat tidur, memeluknya berusaha menenangkan calon pewaris itu.

"Apa Papa membuatmu ketakutan? Maafkan Papa, hm? Papa berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Tapi Papa mohon berhentilah menangis." Baekhyun kelabakan menerima tangisan itu. jemarinya mengusap lembut wajah basah Jackson dan menepuk punggungnya menenangkan sesekali.

"Mommy selalu berteriak." Ucap Jackson di sela tangisnya. "Mommy selalu berteriak padaku, pada Daddy dan sekarang pada Papa."

Baekhyun terkesiap, tak menyangka atas apa yang baru saja Jackson katakan padanya.

"Apa aku nakal?" Jackson bertanya. Mata basahnya menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menyangkali apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh bocah itu.

"Junnie tidak nakal, Junnie selalu berkelakuan dengan baik." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi Mommy pergi karena aku nakal." Katanya lagi. "Mommy dan Daddy selalu pergi dan aku selalu sendiri."

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya tercubit kala penuturan itu menyapa dirinya. Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol memiliki pekerjaan, lelaki itu sibuk dan Natalie yang terlibat dalam pekerjaan yang sama pula tanpa sadar meninggalkan Jackson dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang di sengaja, pemikiran seperti itu pun bukanlah hal yang aneh kiranya. Untuk anak seusia Jackson apalagi yang tengah berada dalam tumbuh-kembangnya, wajar hal seperti itu mempengaruhi dirinya.

Jackson tak begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Interaksi mereka bahkan terlihat canggung tanpa adanya kurun waktu lama yang mereka coba habiskan bersama. Untuk Natalie, pertemuan yang singkat dan janji Natalie untuk kedatangan rutin tiap akhir pekan membuat Jackson terbiasa dan ia selalu mengantisipasi hal itu. Ia selalu bersemangat, apapun jika menyangkut kebersamaannya dengan orangtuanya.

Jackson memiliki sifat dingin namun di balik itu Baekhyun mengerti adanya desau kesendirian dalam dirinya. Jackson kesepian, itulah mengapa ia terbiasa dalam waktu seorang diri miliknya.

Baekhyun tak sadar ketika sipitnya mulai menganak sungai dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan Jackson sebuah pelukan.

"Junnie bukan anak nakal, Junnie selalu berkelakuan baik dan begitu sopan. Mommy hanya memiliki sedikit pekerjaan tapi Mommy sangat menyayangi Junnie. Jadi jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi, oke?" Tukas Baekhyun. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala Jackson sebelum melepas pelukannya kembali.

"Berjanjilah pada Papa." Katanya lagi.

Jackson menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan perlahan menghentikan tangisnya. Ia tersendat kecil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku janji."

Baekhyun menyambutnya cepat, mengaitkan kelingking mereka disana. "Berjanjilah padaku jika Papa takkan pergi juga."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Papa janji." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan itu menulari Jackson pula.

"Nah, sekarang berhentilah menangis. Lelaki tampan tidak boleh menangis, nanti tampannya hilang." Baekhyun berucap sembari menghapus jejak air mata pada wajah merah Jackson. "Apa Junnie ingin segelas cokelat?" Tawar Baekhyun kemudian.

"Mau~" Sahut Jackson.

"Junnie akan mendapatkannya dalam waktu satu menit."

"Apa itu lama?" tanyanya. Baekhyun lantas menggeleng.

"Hitung sampai 60 dan Papa akan kembali dengan segelas cokelat hangat."

Jackson mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lagi dan mulai hitungannya.

"Satu… Dua…"

Bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang menarik langkahnya keluar dari kamar—menuju dapur untuk segelas cokelat yang ia janjikan.

 **…**

Baekhyun mencoba tak memikirkan apa yang baru saja tertangkap oleh inderanya. Mungkin berbeda dengan ia yang berasal dari Timur, interaksi seperti peluk atau juga ciuman kiranya merupakan hal yang wajar bagi mereka yang berasal dari Negara Barat.

Pun halnya dengan Chanyeol terlebih Natalie. Chanyeol walaupun memiliki darah Korea, tapi ia menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di tanah Rusia yang tak sadar membangun pribadinya sama dengan kehidupan budaya Negara itu.

Jadi seharusnya, pelukan yang baru saja Baekhhyun dapati itu kiranya bukanlah hal yang besar adanya. Chanyeol bahkan tak berusaha melepas pelukan mereka walau ia mendapati betul Baekhyun melihat hal itu.

Chanyeol hanya balas melihatnya sedang pergerakan tubuh tak bergeser walau seinci pada tempatnya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan hal itu dalam pikirannya, mencoba memahami pula, namun taunya tak benar dapat ia lakukan. Baekhyun termenung sedang pikiran ia biarkan berputar pada Chanyeol dan Natalie. Baekhyun bahkan tak mencegah ketika paranoidnya bergabung dalam pikirannya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun tersentak—tersadar ketika air panas yang tengah ia tuang pada gelas meluap penuh dan mengenai tangannya. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya tanpa sadar dan mengusap tangannya yang terasa perih tiba-tiba. Namun tak jadi ia lakukan ketika tangan lain meraih tangan miliknya dan dihembusi dengan lembut.

Baekhyun terkesiap, sedang dalam hati bertanya kapan Chanyeol masuk kedapur dan melihat kecerobohan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Hati-hati." Kata Chanyeol. Ia mengusap lembut tangan Baekhyun yang mulai memerah dan menghembusinya lagi. "Sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menarik tangannya perlahan. "Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya. Ia berbalik dan menyibukkan diri memberesi kekacauan kecil yang ia lakukan.

Chanyeol menyadari jika Baekhyun tengah menghindarinya, tak harus bertanya dan Chanyeol tau betul apa yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Baby," Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Pergerakan tangan Baekhyun melambat, ia tercenung—hanya beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan menghadap Chanyeol dan lagi bertingkah baik-baik saja. Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas yang berisikan cokelat di dalamnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku memberikan ini kepada Junnie terlebih dahulu bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tak memberikan sahutan. Baekhyun sedikit tergesa meninggalkan dapur, melewati dirinya tanpa meninggalkan secuil kontak mata kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Natalie telah berakhir." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berucap dan menghentikan langkah Baekhyun seketika. "Kami tak lebih hanya rekan kerja saja sekarang. Bisakah kau mempercayai hal itu?"

Baekhyun diam.

Ia selalu berusaha mempercayai apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Kenyataan ia hidup dengan semua yang Chanyeol katakan, alasan berarti apalagi yang harus ia miliki selain percaya.

Namun terkadang… ada beberapa hal yang tidak masuk akal. Terkadang membingungkan, tapi Chanyeol bilang itu karena amnesia yang ia derita. Dan pun Baekhyun percaya akan hal itu.

Baekhyun berbalik badan, sipitnya mencari hazel Chanyeol dan tersenyum lagi disana.

"Kau suamiku, tentu aku percaya padamu." Katanya. "Sebentar ya, aku harus memberikan ini kepada Junnie—"

"Ayo kita tinggal di Korea Baekhyun. Ayo kita pindah kesana dan hidup berdua tanpa Natalie atau siapapun yang kau resahi."

Baekhyun membelalak terkejut, tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Ia seketika diterpa rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu kekanakkan, sifat cemburu tanpa alasannya membuat ia bertingkah berlebihan dan lihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Chanyeol tinggal di Moskow, ia memiliki pekerjaan dan dunianya berada disana. Baekhyun seharusnya paham dan mengerti bukannya malah menempatkan lelaki itu pada posisi serba salah hanya karena tingkah kanak-kanaknya itu.

"Chan kau tak harus—"

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku Baekhyun jika kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku. Untuk alasan apapun, kau akan selalu bersamaku dan akan selalu mencintaiku. **Berjanjilah padaku."**

* * *

 **Cocot:** Thankseu for all lovely reviewers :)


	6. Chapter 6

**RESET**

* * *

" _Bahkan jika kita memulai segalanya kembali, hasilnya hanya akan sama saja." Berat suara itu tak bernada, begitu dingin dan Natalie merasakan pundaknya menyentak._

 _Chanyeol lalu melepas pelukannya dan menarik diri. Matanya terarah pada Natalie sedang wanita itu mendongak dengan kerutan samar kebingungan kentara dari matanya._

" _Richard apa maksudmu?"_

" _Aku tidak mencintaimu Nat." Sahutan itu membuat Natalie benar tersentak pada tempatnya. Rahangnya terbuka namun tak ada yang keluar dari belahan merah dipoles lipstick itu. Natalie tergugu sedang hatinya teremas kuat seketika._

" _Rich—"_

" _Aku mencintai Baekhyun." Sambungnya lagi._

 _Natalie menatap tak percaya Chanyeol dan ia kemudian menggeleng—menyangkali apa yang lelaki itu katakan._

" _Tidak." Gumannya. "Kau tidak mencintainya, kau hanya terobsesi padanya."_

 _Chanyeol diam. Matanya bertautan penuh dengan sapphire biru Natalie tanpa niatan membantahi apa yang wanita itu tudingkan kepadanya._

" _Jangan salah persepsi Rich, kau hanya akan menyesal pada dirimu." Kata Natalie lagi._

" _Bahkan," Chanyeol memulai. "Jika aku hanya terobsesi padanya, bukan masalah… karena obsesi itulah yang membawaku mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya, sangat mencintainya."_

…

Semuanya seperti diburu, begitu tergesa.

Pagi baru saja di mulai dan Chanyeol telah bersiap seperti hari keberangkatannya ke kantor seperti biasa, pagi ini pun namun dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

Baekhyun ia minta berbenah kemudian mengatakan jika pesawat keberangkatan mereka ke Korea akan lepas landas dalam waktu kurang 2 jam lagi.

Baekhyun seperti bermimpi namun itu nyata, terasa begitu nyata saat pantatnya menempati jok pesawat kelas pertama yang kini berada di atas awan.

Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Lelaki itu tidak pernah mengatakan omong kosong, kenyataannya benar jika mereka akan pindah ke Korea dan memulai kehidupan baru disana.

Baekhyun terpekik senang. Ia berucap beribu terima kasih dengan hujaman kecupan kupu-kupu pada wajah Chanyeol. Di antara kekehannya, Chanyeol berharap dalam hati jika keputusannya bukanlah langkah yang salah.

 _Berharap keputusannya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan yang baru untuknya._

…

Chanyeol taunya telah menyiapkan sebuah tempat yang akan mereka tinggali di Korea. Sebuah pethouse yang terletak di lantai teratas pada gedung hotel berbintang di pusat Gangnam. Baekhyun berdecak kagum.

Ini melebihi ekspetasinya. Maksudnya, Baekhyun bahkan tak sempat memikirkan dimana mereka akan tinggal nantinya sedang dalam pikirannya hanyalah segera pulang ke Korea.

Jackson berlari riuh menelusuri lorong, memasuki satu per satu ruangan luas yang ada di dalam penthouse itu—cukup mewakili apa yang Baekhyun ingin lakukan sebenarnya, namun carrier yang tengah hamil itu memilih untuk berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan serta merta memeluk tubuh si jangkung dengan bahagia.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Katanya disana. "Aku bahagia sekali."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan balas memeluk Baekhyun. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sekali sebelum si mungil itu membiarkan dirinya menjadi yang pertama tenggelam dalam sebuah ciuman di bibir.

Chanyeol memangut bibir Baekhyun lama dan dibalas dalam gerakan yang sama pula. Menyesap lunak masing-masing dan terputus pada kecapan di akhir.

"Dan," Chanyeol berucap ketika pangutan mereka terlepas. Ia bergeser sedikit hingga Baekhyun dapat menangkap adanya dua sosok lain di balik punggungnya, Baekhyun terkesiap sedang dalam hati memalu—berciuman dengan Chanyeol sedang taunya tak hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada disana.

"Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, cukup katakan pada mereka oke? Ini adalah Kim Jongin, dan yang ini adalah Do Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan.

Dua orang laki-laki berseragam formal itu membungkukkan badan mereka serentak sedang Baekhyun meneliti paras keduanya sesaat. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan menganggukkan kepala setelahnya.

"Kau pasti lelah, segera istirahat, hm?" Ujar Chanyeol kemudian, ia menuntun Baekhyun masuk ke kamar utama sedang lelaki bertubuh mungil itu berkerut kening menatap dirinya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Chanyeol meringis tapi kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun taunya mendengus dan cemberut.

"Kita bahkan baru sampai dan kau sudah pergi lagi." Rajuknya.

"Hanya sebentar sayang, aku memiliki sedikit urusan dan akan kembali sebelum makan malam."

Baekhyun mendengus lagi tapi berakhir dengan anggukan kepala—mencoba memaklumi pekerjaan lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu. Lagi dan lagi.

"Sebelum jam makan malam." Tekan Baekhyun mengingatkan.

…

Moskow memang mengangumkan tapi Seoul tetaplah yang terbaik.

Baekhyun berada di balkon, berdiri pada sisian pagar pembatas dan menghirup dalam udara negeri Gingseng itu dengan memuja. Mungkin insting atau sudah mendarah daging, tak peduli bagaimana benturan keras bekas kecelakaan merengut seluruh ingatannya, tapi berada disana, di tanah kelahirannya—seolah menghempaskan Baekhyun pada kerinduan yang tanpa sadar selalu ia pendam selama ini.

Baekhyun seperti terhempas pada masa lalu, rasanya seperti déjà vu walau kenyataan tak ada potongan secuil ingatan pun singgah kepada otak kosongnya.

Bukan masalah, lagipula ia pulang bukan untuk itu.

Baekhyun memiliki Chanyeol yang akan mengingatkan ia pada seluruh hal yang ingin diingatnya, lalu?

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah dan melemparkan tatapan jauh pada bentangan pemandangan kota Seoul. Dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah puncak menara yang ia lihat kemarin di internet menyapa inderanya pula.

 _Menara Namsan._ Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

Senyumnya perlahan berkerut, lalu menghilang digantikan oleh tatapan kosong pada sipitnya.

 _"... bagaimana jika kita ketauan? Kita pulang saja..."_

 _"Tidak akan ketauan Hyung, lagipula kita hanya sebentar dan akan sampai di rumah saat jam pulang sekolah nanti."_

 _"Tapi bagaimana jika Ibu tau?"_

 _"Tidak akan! Sekarang cepat naik agar kita cepat sampai ke Puncak Namsan dan segera pulang setelah itu."_

Sebenarnya siapa lelaki berseragam yang memanggil dirinya Hyung itu?

Apakah itu keluarganya—adiknya?

Bahkan setelah sekian tahun… mengapa sosok itu baru muncul dalam bayang ingatannya kini.

Baekhyun masih mencoba mengingat, setidaknya menemukan potongan kecil yang lain—yang mampu menyusun rupa buram lelaki itu. Baekhyun mencobanya tapi ia berakhir dengan denyutan menderai kepalanya dan Baekhyun menyerah ketika rasa sakit itu menghantam dirinya lagi.

Haruskah—ia menanyai Chanyeol saja?

…

"What the fuck _Rich!"_ Chanyeol menerima makian sebagai sapaan ketika menerima panggilan dari Natalie. Ia tidak terkejut mengingat ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab sejak ia menonaktifkan ponselnya selama perjalanan tadi, alih-alih hanya memberikan balas dengusan pelan dan membiarkan wanita itu menserapahi dirinya.

" _Kau tidak bilang akan ke Korea hari ini!"_ Gerutunya. _"_ Fuck! _Kau bahkan memiliki pertemuan penting ke Meksiko besok."_

"Itulah mengapa aku menyerahkan Feuer sementara padamu."

" _Jadi maksudmu aku yang akan kesana?_ For godsake! _"_

Chanyeol tak sadar ketika matanya berputar sedang dalam hati memaki betapa dramatisnya Natalie.

"Ini bukanlah kali pertama kali untukmu jadi berhenti bertingkah berlebihan dan kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar!" Balas Chanyeol dingin.

Natalie menderu dalam nafas bergulung sesaat. Chanyeol berubah tak sabar apalagi dengan mobil yang ia tumpangi mulai memasuki perataran gedung tujuannya—membuat ia ingin mengakhiri panggilan itu segera.

"Nat." Panggilnya.

" _Kuharap ini bukan rencana busukmu melenyapkanku, Rich."_ Potong Natalie, nada suaranya terdengar berbeda—benar telah kembali menjadi dirinya sebagai kaki tangan terpercaya Richard Park si pemimpin Feuer.

Chanyeol merespon dengan senyum miring tanpa Natalie ketahui di Rusia sana.

"Aku lebih suka melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri." Tukas Chanyeol. "Jadi lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar."

Lalu memutus panggilan mereka bersamaan dengan berhentinya mobil yang ia tumpangi.

…

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk kembali?"

Pria setengah baya yang berada di balik meja besar itu bertanya pertama kali. Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya memberikan anggukan pelan dan menjawab. "Ya." Sahutnya singkat.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba?" Pria itu lagi melempar tanya. "Aku ingat kau memilih akan lebih mengutamakan Feuer, lalu mengapa sekarang kau malah menyerahkannya kepada Natalie."

"Aku tidak menyerahkan Feuer kepada Natalie." Chanyeol mengoreksi cepat. "Aku hanya tengah memfokuskan diri kepada Licth untuk pembukaan saham ke Asia Tenggara, jadi sementara waktu segala urusan di Feuer Natalie yang akan mengurusnya."

Jawaban itu taunya menciptakan tawa dari Tuan Park besar. Pria berdarah asli Korea yang menjadi orangtua Chanyeol itu berputar sekali pada kursi lalu menegakkan tubuh dengan kedua jemari bertautan di atas meja.

"Mengesankan." Responnya pertama kali. "Kau pasti memiliki alasan besar mengapa sampai melakukannya bukan?" mata tuanya jenaka menatap Chanyeol.

Lelaki dengan surai merah itu tak memberikan sahutan. Walaupun begitu, Tuan Park tak cukup bodoh untuk segera menyadari jika ya, tentu saja Chanyeol memiliki alasan besar yang lain mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Lebih besar dibanding alasan bisnis seperti kalimat pertama, alih-alih mengenai seseorang yang lain. Si carrier cantik yang menjadi suaminya.

"Seorang pemimpin tak boleh memiliki rasa sesal dalam dirinya." Tuan Park menyeletuk kembali, berbicara mengenai keputusan Chanyeol untuk pindah ke Korea kini.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, tau benar jika ia tengah di ejek oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja." Ucapnya mantap.

Tuan Park hanya mengidikkan bahunya sekali dan menyadarkan tubuhnya lagi pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"Aku datang hanya untuk menyapa." Kata Chanyeol kemudian. "Sampai bertemu di pertemuan yang lain."

"Datanglah bersama Baekhyun lain kali."

Chanyeol hanya menganggap angin lalu ajakan basa-basa itu, ia segera berbalik badan dan keluar dari perusahaan ayahnya, tanpa benar menyadari kecamuk tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya.

…

Baekhyun menemukan Jackson berada di dapur bersama bersama salah satu _butler_ barunya—Do Kyungsoo dengan sekotak pizza di meja makan. Menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun, lelaki dengan postur nyaris setara dengan Baekhyun itu segera membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari tuannya itu.

"Papa kapan kita akan ke menara?" Jackson bertanya dalam rengekan. Pipinya penuh dengan potongan pizza dengan sedikit remahan toping pada sekitaran mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada mulut Jackson dan membersihkan remahan itu dengan tangannya. "Kita akan pergi nanti bersama Daddy, sayang." Ucap Baekhyun.

Jackson merengut. "Tapi Daddy sangat sibuk." Keluhnya.

Baekhyun meringis sedang dalam hati membenarkan hal itu. Chanyeol memang sibuk, sangat sibuk. Ia sendiri tak tau kapan mereka bisa pergi, dan lagi sebenarnya Baekhyun pun belum mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pergi ke ikon ibukota Negara Gingseng itu. Tapi Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol takkan keberatan dengan ajakannya. Mungkin bukan besok atau dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi mereka bisa pergi kapan-kapan saat Chanyeol memiliki luang di sela pekerjaannya nanti.

Mata Baekhyun lantas bergulir kepada Kyungsoo dan bertanya kepada _butler_ nya itu.

"Apakah menara Namsan jauh dari sini?" tanyanya.

"Hanya sekitar setengah jam jika tak terkena macet, Tuan." Jawab Kyungsoo sopan. Jackson tertawa sumringah dan menarik tangan Baekhyun dalam rengekan.

"Papa ayo kita kesana." Ajaknya lagi.

Baekhyun ingin, tapi ia tak bisa pergi tanpa ijin dari Chanyeol.

"Biarkan Papa bertanya kepada Daddy terlebih dahulu, oke?" tawarnya.

Jackson kembali merengut tapi kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sembari menatap Jackson bersalah. Padahal sebelumnya mereka telah mencatat tempat-tempat apa saja yang akan dikunjungi segera setelah sampai ke Seoul.

Tapi sekali lagi, tak ada yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan jika tanpa ijin Chanyeol. Maka untuk meredam rasa bersalahnya, Baekhyun memasuki _pantry_ dan membuka lemari pendingin. Matanya menjelajah kiranya apa yang akan ia masak sebagai menu makan malam mereka.

"Oh," Baekhyun memekik takjub. Isi lemari pendingin itu nyatanya telah di penuhi oleh berbagai bahan makanan dan Baekhyun menebak jika Kyungsoo-lah penyebab semua itu.

"Aku ingin memasak masakan Korea." Kata Baekhyun. "Tapi aku bingung." Sambungnya lagi.

Kyungsoo lagi dengan tanggap mendekat pada Baekhyun. "Adakah yang kau inginkan Tuan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun berpikir sesaat. "Banyak." Sahutnya. "Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin makan ramyun." Jawaban itu taunya menciptakan kikikan pelan dari Baekhyun dan menulari Kyungsoo kemudian.

…

Chanyeol kembali tepat setelah Baekhyun menghabiskan seporsi ramyun yang Kyungsoo buatkan. Itu lebih cepat dari yang Chanyeol janjikan dan Baekhyun terpekik senang karenanya. Chanyeol memasuki dapur dan ia mendapatkan lompatan Jackson tiba-tiba dan segera masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Daddy ayo kita ke menara." Ajak Jackson.

"Menara?" Chanyeol mengulang dengan satu alis tertarik pada keningnya.

"Eung! Menara." Seru Jackson.

"Maksudnya menara Namsan." Di sampingnya Baekhyun memberikan penjelasan.

Chanyeol berguman pelan—mengerti. "Haruskah kita kesana?"

Jackson melompat kegirangan dan berseru senang. "Ayo kita kesana, sekarang!"

"Tidak malam ini, Jagoan." Tolak Chanyeol halus. "Bagaimana jika besok?"

Jackson berpikir sesaat kemudian mengangguk setuju dan memekik kegirangan lagi bersama Baekhyun.

"Papa kita ke menara!" Pekik Jackson.

"Ayo kita ke menara~" Sambut Baekhyun dalam nada bicara yang sama.

Hal sepele itu, taunya benar menciptakan senyum bagi Chanyeol. Senyum bahagia yang baru terisi dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun selama 27 tahun hidupnya.

Dan Chanyeol akan melakukan segala hal, untuk dapat mempertahankan **ini** selamanya.

Apapun caranya.

Bahkan dengan cara paling egois sekalipun.

…

"Apa kau lelah?" Chanyeol bertanya bersamaan dengan suara pintu kamar yang tertutup. Baekhyun memberikan gelengan pelan dalam desahan nafas sembari menempatkan dirinya duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. "Baby juga sangat baik," sambungnya lagi sembari mengelus perutnya. Senyumnya terkembang lebar dan menerima Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu bersimpuh pada lantai dan ia tak menolak ketika pakaiannya di sibak oleh lelaki dominan itu.

Menariknya sampai batas dada hingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang membuncit itu dengan leluasa. Chanyeol mengecupnya sekali sebagai sapaan yang tanpa sadar kerap ia lakukan tiap kali menyisihkan waktu dengan bayi miliknya di dalam kandungan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia selalu suka luangan waktu Chanyeol untuk bayi yang tengah di kandungnya itu. Satu jemarinya mengusap kepala Chanyeol, menyisir helai senyala api itu dan memainkan daun telinganya sesekali.

Chanyeol mendongak, balas melempar senyum sebelum berganti dengan seringaian.

"Mau _mandi_ bersama?" ajakan yang menggiurkan yang serta merta menimbulkan rona merah pada belah pipi Baekhyun. Si mungil itu dengan malu-malu menganggukkan kepalanya, hanya sedetik berselang dan Chanyeol segera membopong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun terpekik kaget, tapi segera di gantikan oleh tawa sebelum dengung suara menyenangkan itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

…

"Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun menggumankan nama lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu pelan di belakangnya. Kepalanya mendongak—memastikan apa yang tengah lelaki itu lakukan di belakang sana. Matanya terpejam, ia tidak tertidur alih-alih tengah menikmati betul bagaimana aroma menenangkan yang berasal dari puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu menusukkan hidung mancungnya pada helaian rambut Baekhyun, menarik aromanya sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Baekhyun menikmatinya dengan baik lalu menarik satu tangan Chanyeol di atas perutnya dan mulai memainkan jemari besar itu.

Baekhyun menimang, setengah meragu namun hatinya berteriak riuh meminta ia segera meluruskan ketidaknyamanan yang menemaninya sedari kemarin. "Sebenarnya—" Baekhyun berucap kembali. "Sebelum keberangkatan kita, aku—tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya itu saat aku masih sekolah dulu."

Suara Baekhyun pelan mencicit. Mata Chanyeol perlahan terbuka tanpa Baekhyun sadari, terarah dingin dan tak menyahuti. Chanyeol mendengarkan walau dalam hati, ia tau akan kemana arah pembicaraan itu.

"Aku bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Dia memanggilku Hyung." Lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun menunggu namun Chanyeol tak kunjung memberikan respon terhadap apa yang ia katakan. Baekhyun berubah gugup dan takut-takut melirik lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya. "Kau bilang aku anak tunggal bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya disana.

"Ya." Chanyeol menyahut akhirnya. "Kau anak tunggal."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat dan tak sadar ketika berguman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku penasaran siapa laki-laki itu."

Chanyeol masih mendengarnya. Mata bulatnya tak Baekhyun sadari berubah—asing. Tak ada tatapan teduh melainkan tatapan tajam berganti kini. Baekhyun tak menyadari bagaimana suasana berubah dingin dengan kedutan pada pelipis Chanyeol di balik surai semerah api miliknya itu.

"Tidurlah," Hanya itu yang menjadi respon Chanyeol. "Kau pasti kelelahan."

Chanyeol bergerak pelan memindahkan Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur dan memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tak membantah, alih-alih menyamankan diri dan mulai memejamkan mata, tak ingin berpikir jauh mengenai ingatan semu miliknya itu.

"Selamat malam Chanyeol." Bisiknya sebelum terlelap dalam tidur.

"Selamat tidur Baekhyun."

…

Kyungsoo segera membungkukkan badannya ketika sosok Chanyeol terlihat memasuki dapur. Ia memberi sapaan selamat pagi dengan sopan dan lelaki itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Bisakah kau buatkan Baekhyun segelas susu?" Chanyeol meminta yang segera mendapatkan anggukan dari bawahannya itu.

Kyungsoo bergerak cepat membuatkan segelas susu yang selalu Baekhyun konsumsi selama kehamilannya lalu mengansurkannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya dan mengambil langkah keluar dari dapur. Sesaat sebelum berbalik lagi dan berbicara kepada _butler_ nya itu.

"Aku akan pergi pagi ini. Saat Baekhyun bangun nanti jangan lupa untuk menambahkan salad buah pada menu sarapannya. Dan katakan padanya jika aku akan menjemput pada jam makan siang nanti."

"Baik, Tuan."

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkah kembali. Ia tak masuk ke dalam kamar dimana Baekhyun masih mengarungi mimpinya di dalam sana. Chanyeol berbelok menuju ruangannya. Gelas yang berisikan cairan susu milik Baekhyun ia letakkan di atas meja. Sedang lelaki itu berdiri pada baliknya, pada laci terbawah dan memverifikasi sidik jarinya. Laci itu terbuka ketika menerima sensor _valid_ dan memperlihatkan satu-satunya isi yang tersimpan di dalam sana. Sebotol kaca bening dengan kapsul sewarna surai miliknya.

Chanyeol meraih botol kapsul itu, mengambilnya satu sebelum menutup laci itu kembali.

Chanyeol memperhatikan kapsul yang berada di tangannya sesaat, menatap benda itu jeli sembari menarik salah satu sisi hingga terlepas dan menuangkan serbuk obat itu ke dalam gelas yang berisikan susu milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengaduknya dengan pelan, melarutkan serbuk itu hingga tercampur sempurna dan keluar dari sana.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya kembali, meletakkan gelas itu pada nakas dan menempelkan secarik kertas nota pada badan gelas. Lelaki yang merupakan CEO dari Litch Group itu tak segera berbedah, alih-alih menempatkan dirinya duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan diri pada wajah lelap Baekhyun di depannya.

Satu tangannya menuju wajah Baekhyun, berhenti pada pipinya dan memberikan usapan lembut pada bantalan halus itu. Chanyeol merunduk, memberikan ciuman pada kening carrier cantiknya, lama dengan mata terpejam mengiringi dunianya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

* * *

 **Cocot:** Thankseu so much for all lovely reviewers, see ya di next chap hoho~


	7. Chapter 7

**TIME LAPSE**

* * *

 _Pandangannya buram. Pusing mendera, ketika Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya—ia seketika tercekat, menyadari betapa kaku tubuhnya. ia mencoba menggerakkan jemarinya, berulang namun hanya pergerakan kecil saja yang mampu ia lakukan._

Ada apa ini?

 _Matanya bergerak kacau, menjelajah mengitari ruangan yang tengah ia diami. Putih, ruangan itu bercat putih dan samar terdengar suara dari mesin di atas kepalanya._

Dimana aku?

 _Baekhyun bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, namun kosong. Ia mencoba mengingat namun semuanya kosong tanpa balasan apapun._

 _"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

 _Kepala Baekhyun tersentak pada sumber suara pada sisi lain yang luput dari penglihatannya. Ia mengerjab sedang keningnya berkerut ketika retinanya menangkap bayang seseorang yang lain di sampingnya._

 _Baekhyun menatap sosok itu lama._

 _Dia seorang laki-laki. Pakaiannya formal dengan warna hitam di keseluruhan—kecuali rambutnya, itu berwarna merah dengan tataan poni ke atas—memperlihatkan dahinya dengan sempurna. Lelaki itu memiliki mata yang bulat, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tebal. Sekilas melihat dia terlihat tampan, sangat tampan. Tapi entah mengapa auranya begitu dingin—begitu asing._

 _Kening Baekkhyun berkerut lagi. Sedang dalam hati kembali bertanya, siapa laki-laki itu?_

 _"S-siapa—" Baekhyun kembali tercekat kala ia mendengar suaranya sendiri, rasanya juga menyakitkan seolah ia tak mengeluarkan suaranya lama waktu yang lama. Itu terdengar begitu serak dan menyakitkan ketika pita suaranya bergetar di dalam tenggorokannya._

 _"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun?

Siapa Baekhyun?

 _Baekhyun tak sadar ketika otaknya mulai menciptakan banyak pertanyaan dalam pikirannya. Semuanya berkumpul menyatu, sesak dan seolah akan meledak. Denyutan di kepalanya mendera tiba-tiba. otaknya seperti teremas dan Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Suara seraknya menggema dengan jemari menggenggam rambutnya tak bertenaga._

 _Lelaki bersurai merah itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia terlihat menjulang dan wajah dinginnya terlihat panik mendekati Baekhyun._

 _"Baekhyun tenanglah." Tangan besarnya menahan pergerakan Baekhyun yang semakin tak terkendali. Ia menahan kedua lengan Baekhyun sampai lelaki mungil itu tak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya kembali._

 _Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa panas terasa panas tiba-tiba. pelupuknya mengembung dengan tetesan bening yang mambasahi parasnya yang pucat._

 _"Tenanglah, tak apa sayang."_

 _Itu mengherankan bagaimana Baekhyun perlahan tenang kembali dan denyutan kepalanya perlahan menghilang. Lelaki itu lantas mengusap pipinya yang basah, mengusapnya begitu hati-hati. Rasanya hangat dan itu benar menghentikan isak tangis tak beralasan Baekhyun._

 _Mata basahnya tertuju pada lelaki itu. Kontak mata mereka lantas tercipta disana. Tertaut dalam dan rasanya begitu asing._

 _"Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun." Baekhyun berguman nyaris tak bersuara. Bibir keringnya bergetar dan matanya basah kembali. Ia tak kenal siapa lelaki bersurai merah itu—atau ia tak ingat siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu namun Baekhyun berharap kiranya dia bisa memberikan jawaban yang berputar dalam kepalanya. Mengenai siapa dirinya, dimana ia berada sekarang dan apa yang terjadi padanya—memenuhi otaknya yang kosong sedari tadi._

 _"Siapa aku?" Baekhyun lagi bertanya. matanya terarah satu pada si surai merah—menumpuk harapan, berbelas jawaban yang ia inginkan._

 _"Namamu adalah Park Baekhyun." Lelaki itu memberikan jawaban._

 _Park Baekhyun… Baekhyun menggumankan nama yang lelaki itu katakan merupakan miliknya berulang dalam hatinya._ Park Baekhyun—itukah namanya?

 _"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

 _Benar, apa yang terjadi padanya sampai nama yang telah ia sandang sejak lahir itu pun luput dari ingatannya._

 _"Kau mengalami kecelakaan. Kau koma selama seratus dua puluh tiga hari. Kau baru saja sadar dari komamu hari ini. Kecelakaan itu membuatmu berada dalam keadaan amnesia."_

 _"Am-amnesia?"_

 _"Kau kehilangan seluruh ingatanmu, secara permanen."_

 _Baekhyun tergugu. Pandangannya mendadak kosong tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa menanggapi apa yang lelaki itu katakan._

 _Kesimpulannya adalah ia yang mengalami kecelakaan, koma dan terbangun dengan otak kosong—amnesia._

 _Pertanyaan lainnya adalah mengapa ia harus percaya atas apa yang lelaki di depannya itu katakan. Mengapa harus seperti itu?_ Memangnya siapa dia—

 _"Apa kau mengenalku?" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melontarkan rasa penasarannya kembali. "Siapa dirimu?"_

 _"Aku mengenalmu Baekhyun, sangat mengenalmu." Lelaki itu menjawab._

 _"Aku Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun anggap itu sebagai sebuah perkenalan awal yang baru._

 _"Apa kita… dekat?" ragu Baekhyun kembali bertanya._

 _Lelaki itu adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka matanya kembali. Lelaki itu adalah orang pertama yang berbicara padanya ketika ia mampu membuka matanya kembali. Lelaki itu adalah orang pertama yang menjawab seluruh kekosongan dirinya pertama kali._

 _Mengapa lelaki itu berada disana? Di ruangan yang sama dengannya? Apakah lelaki itu sengaja menunggu dirinya sadar kembali, atau hanyalah sekedar sebuah ketidaksengajaan—namun diluar itu, seperti apa hubungan mereka sebelumnya, apakah mereka dekat? Apakah lelaki dengan surai merah itu adalah temannya—atau mungkin saudaranya mengingat mereka memiliki nama keluarga yang sama?_

 _Park Chanyeol tak segera memberikan jawaban seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia terdiam seseaat, Baekhyun pikir pertanyaannya pasti telah menyinggung perasaan lelaki itu. Bagaimana jika kenyataannya mereka memang dua orang yang dekat, lelaki itu adalah keluarganya namun Baekhyun malah melupakannya begitu saja._

 _Baekhyun berubah tak enak hati tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan keadaannya pula._

 _"Aku adalah suamimu."_

 _Baekhyun diam. Matanya berkedip sedang otak mulai berpikir mungkin saja inderanya salah tangkap atau otak kosongnya mulai mendungu._

 _"Aku adalah suamimu Baekhyun." Namun Chanyeol malah menekan jawabannya kembali. Seolah mempertegas apa yang ia katakan merupakan sebuah kebenaran dan Baekhyun tak seharusnya merespon diam seperti itu._

 _"A-aku sudah menikah?"—atau juga malah melempar sebuah pertanyaan dengan sarat ketidakyakinan seperti itu._

 _Park Chanyeol memberikan sebuah anggukan. Sudut bibirnya berkedut dan ia mengulas senyum tipis disana. Baekhyun terpaku sedang dadanya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang akan hal itu. Lelaki itu memiliki senyum yang menawan, dia berkali lebih tampan dan Baekhyun ganti bertanya benarkah lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini merupakan suaminya?_

 _"Kita sudah menikah tahun lalu."_

 _Jawaban itu menggetarkan Baekhyun sampai ke saraf. Namun tak sampai disitu ketika Chanyeol menuju jemarinya lalu mengangkatnya di udara—memperlihatkan pada Baekhyun sesuatu yang luput ia sadari._

 _"Kita memakai cincin pernikahan kita." Kata Chanyeol, senyumnya mengisyartkan sebuah rasa bahagia disana. Baekhyun memperhatikan logam yang melingkari jemarinya, bergantian dengan milik Chanyeol—sama. Itu serupa dan itu benar sebuah cincin pernikahan. Cincin yang mengikat mereka dalam kebersamaan._

 _"Benar." Baekhyun berguman seorang diri. Matanya beralih kepada Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki itu dalam._

 _"Maafkan aku," ucapnya disana. "Aku melupakanmu."_

 _Nada sesal kentara terdengar. Chanyeol memberikan sebuah gelengan dan mencium kening Baekhyun. Rasa hangat menjalari kembali memenuhi Baekhyun dengan semburat kelegaan tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya kini._

 _Setidaknya ia bersama suaminya..._

 _"Tak apa, kau telah bangun sekarang dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."_

 _Itu sedikit menenangkan Baekhyun dalam sesal dirinya._

 _"Aku akan berusaha untuk mengingat semuanya kembali."_

 _"Tidak, jangan paksakan dirimu." Chanyeol berbisik. "Hanya ingatlah aku sebagai suamimu, laki-laki yang begitu kau cintai, lelaki yang yang bahkan kau rela mati asal tetap hidup bersamanya. Hanya ingat itu untukku Baekhyun."_

 **…**

"Papa~"

Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat ketika guncangan ia rasakan pada tubuhnya- membangunkan ia dalam tidurnya. Sipitnya membola dalam keterkejutan-menatap tak beraturan langit-langit kamarnya.

Jantungnya Baekhyun rasakan terpacu cepat, mimpi tak beraturannya seolah menghempaskan dirinya jatuh pada lantai gedung tertinggi, melayang dan ketika hendak mencapai lantai dibawahnya, kesadaran merenggut semuanya.

Baekhyun tak sadar menghela nafasnya dan meremas dadanya yang berdegup kencang disana.

"Papa…" panggilan itu taunya membuat Baekhyun terkejut lagi dan tersentak ketika mendapati Jackson berada di sampingnya.

"Ya Tuhan~" Baekhyun memegang dadanya lagi. Benar-benar terkejut sedang bocah 5 tahun itu menatap kebingungan padanya.

"Papa tidak pakai baju." Jackson menyeloroh tanpa peduli Baekhyun dengan keterkejutan miliknya. Matanya yang serupa akan milik Chanyeol itu menatap sejurus pada Baekhyun, pada tubuh bagian atasnya yang tersikap dan nyaris memperlihatkan setengah perutnya yang membuncit.

Baekhyun lantas ikut memperhatikan dirinya dan ia seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendapati dirinya yang setengah telanjang. Baekhyun lupa mengenakan pakaiannya kembali setelah percintaannya bersama Chanyeol semalam sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

"Papa selalu tidak pakai baju jika Daddy pulang cepat." Sambung Jackson lagi.

Baekhyun bersemu malu. Itu bukan mengenai ia telanjang di depan Jackson yang berumur 5 tahun, mereka sering mandi bersama dan itu bukanlah sebuah masalah—seharusnya jika tubuh Baekhyun yang mulus tanpa adanya tanda merah tersebar hampir seluruh tubuhnya hasil cumbuan bibir Chanyeol semalam. Itu rating dewasa dan Baekhyun tak memiliki niatan untuk mencemari Jackson yang bahkan belum masuk sekolah dengan sisa aktifitas malamnya.

Baekhyun lantas segera selimutnya guna menutupi tubuhnya—menariknya terlampau kuat sampai kain tebal itu mengenai nakas dan menghempas segelas susu yang luput Baekhyun perhatian—membuatnya terjatuh dan menodai permadani yang terbentang di bawahnya.

"Ya Tuhan~" Baekhyun merutuki becerobohannya sendiri. Ia menyeret tubuhnya turun dari tempat tidur dan mendesah mendapati gelas berisikan susu tergeletak di atas permadani. Tidak pecah hanya saja seluruh isinya tumpah ruah—mengotori permadani dengan warna putihnya.

Disana Baekhyun menemukan secarik nota pada badan gelas, telah basah namun tulisannya masih terbaca jelas disana.

 _-Aku memiliki pertemuan pagi ini, maaf tidak membangunkanmu. Jangan lupa habiskan susumu, oke?-_

Tanpa teraan milik siapa tulisan itu namun Baekhyun dengan cepat menyimpulkan jika itu merupakan milik Chanyeol. Susu yang kini tumpah tanpa sempat ia minum juga merupakan Chanyeol tapi lihat bagaimana Baekhyun menumpahkannya begitu saja.

Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya merutuki dirinya berulang sedari tadi.

"Papa aku ingin muffin." Dari atas tempat tidur Jackson mengujarkan hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia berada di atas tempat tidur milik orangtuanya itu.

"Muffin cokelat." Tambahnya lagi.

"Tidakah ini terlalu pagi untuk makan cokelat, Baby?" Baekhyun menjengitkan satu alis. Ia bangkit kembali dari lantai, meletakkan gelas kosong di atas nakas dan berniat untuk membereskan kekacauan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Aku ingin muffin buatan Papa." Anak itu merengek lagi. Baekhyun jadi tidak tega,

"Baiklah, tapi setelah Junnie menghabiskan sarapan, setuju?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah sarapan bersama Kyungsoo." Celutuk Jackson.

"Apa?" Baekhyun buru-buru memeriksa jam di dinding untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang dan ia lagi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jam 10 bahkan sudah lewat 15 menit yang lalu, pantas saja Jackson sudah menghabiskan sarapannya dan merengek untuk sepotong muffin kini karena itu memang merupakan waktu mengemilnya.

Intinya Baekhyun bangun kesiangan, di hari pertama kepulangannya ke Korea dan membiarkan Jackson melewati paginya bersama dengan seorang _butler_ sedang di hari lalu dirinya yang mengurus itu semua karena memang itulah pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan Papa membereskan ini dulu, oke?"

Jackson menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dan diam di atas tempat tidur sedang Baekhyun memakai bajunya lalu menyibukkan diri mengganti permadani yang kotor itu kemudian membawanya sedikit kepayahan keluar dari kamar menuju ruang _laundry_.

Kyungsoo yang tengah membersihkan ruangan segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengambil alih permadani yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah Tuan." Ungkap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun lantas melanjutkan langkah menuju dapur dengan Jackson yang mengikuti dirinya. Bocah itu segera naik ke atas kursi tinggi di pantry, duduk disana dan memperhatikan Baekhyun seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sedang Baekhyun memulai pekerjaannya mempersiapkan bahan untuk muffin yang Jackson inginkan.

Baekhyun mencari bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan di dalam lemari penyimpanan namun ia tak mendapati apapun disana.

"Sepertinya kita harus membeli bahannya terlebih dahulu, Baby." Ungkap Baekhyun dengan bahu ia gidikkan pelan.

Jackson merengut. "Apakah itu lama?" tanyanya.

"Tidak lama, tapi Papa harus bertanya kepada Kyungsoo dimana supermarket terdekat disini."

"Kita bisa membelinya bersama!" Pinta anak itu kembali bersemangat. Baekhyun memberikan anggukan dan mencari Kyungsoo di ruang _laundry_.

"Apakah supermarket jauh dari sini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, hanya berselang beberapa gedung dari sini. Apakah Tuan ingin membeli sesuatu?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, aku harus membeli bahan untuk membuat muffin."

"Kalau begitu saya yang akan pergi untuk membelinya." Kyungsoo segera bergegas namun Baekhyun menahannya dengan cepat.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku dan Junnie yang akan pergi. Tak apa, hanya sebentar."

"Tapi Tuan Park meninggalkan pesan agar Tuan tidak pergi kemana-mana." Jawaban itu taunya menciptakan dengusan dari Baekhyun.

Carrier yang tengah hamil itu mencibir sedang dalam hati merutuk betapa sifat posesif Chanyeol yang taunya ikut lelaki itu bawa bahkan di Korea kini. Baekhyun akan memaklumi jika mereka di Moskow dengan Chanyeol si pemimpin Fueur dan lelaki itu mewanti-wanti mengatakan jika ia memiliki banyak musuh dan Baekhyun harus tetap berada di rumah dan hanya pergi minimal 2 orang pengawal bersamanya.

Tapi ini Korea, Seoul yang Baekhyun yakin takkan ada yang tau jika dirinya merupakan pasangan Richard Park di pemimpin Feuer. Hanya Richard Park yang merupakan CEO dari Licth Group dan Baekhyun yakin takkan ada orang yang tau mengenai dirinya.

Chanyeol saja tak pernah menampakkan dirinya pada media, apalagi dirinya?

Baekhyun lagi mendengus dan mencibir kemudian.

"Tuan Park juga meninggalkan pesan akan menjemput Anda setelah makan siang nanti." Ungkapan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Chanyeol akan menjemput?" Baekhyun menebak itu merupakan sanggupan untuk ajakan Jackson kemarin ke menara.

Kyungsoo memberikan anggukan. "Benar Tuan. Jadi biarkan saya yang akan mendapatkan bahan-bahannya untuk Anda."

Baekhyun tak memberikan bantahan alih-alih anggukan persetujuan, sedang dalam hati buncahan kebahagian memenuhi dirinya.

 **…**

Jackson berada di depan tv, menonton suguhan kartun dengan sepotong muffin di tangannya. Mulutnya mengunyah dengan tenang dan Baekhyun meninggalkan bocah itu tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri sedang ia mulai berbedah di dalam kamar.

Baekhyun telah mandi dan berada di depan lemari—sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Chanyeol akan segera menjemputnya dan mereka akan berpergian bersama dan Baekhyun tak berniat untuk terlihat buruk di depan lelaki itu nanti.

Baekyun begitu excited, tenggalam bersama kesibukan kecilnya sampai tak menyadari kepulangan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu berhenti di depan pintu, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum lalu mendekati si mungil itu disana.

Baekhyun menahan pekikan, cukup terkejut bagaimana Chanyeol tanpa suara apapun dan taunya berada di belakangnya dan memeluk ia tiba-tiba. Chanyeol melempar senyum tipis dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan kekehan.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil lantas memilih mengabaikan pakaiannya sesaat dan beralih menyamankan diri pada dada Chanyeol, bersandar pada dada kokoh itu dan menciptakan kontak mata melalui cermin.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun disana, kemudian pada batang lehernya dan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya pula pada lubang telinga si mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya itu. Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian di antara dera tawa namun tak menarik diri untuk menghentikan perlakuan si dominan terhadap dirinya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita berangkat sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya di sela.

"Mereka bisa menunggu."

"Mereka?" Baekhyun menjengitkan satu alis, kebingungan.

"Itu hanya sebuah pertemuan biasa."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, sedang otaknya mulai mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Sebuah pertemuan, taunya Chanyeol menjemput dirinya bukan untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi seisi Seoul alih-alih menghadiri sebuah pertemuan yang berasal dari pekerjaan lelaki itu pula.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja di rudung kecewa, bukan kepada Chanyeol melainkan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula salahnya sendiri yang berspekulasi kemudian benar menaruh harapan disana.

Menyadari Baekhyun yang tak lagi bersuara, Chanyeol lantas mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Baekhyun. Ia menatap lelaki itu melalui cermin dan bertanya,

"Apa apa?"

Baekhyun hanya memberikan sebuah gelengan dan memaksa senyum.

"Aku harus berbenah." Katanya pelan lalu melepaskan diri dari belitan lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memilih cepat satu setelan formal yang biasa ia kenakan tiap kali menemani Chanyeol menghadiri sebuah pertemuan, tanpa pertimbangan dan segera mengganti pakaiannya.

Tak benar menyadari bagaimana Chanyeol lekat memperhatikan dirinya.

 **…**

Baekhyun tak pernah benar menyukai setiap ajakan pertemuan Chanyeol bersama dengan kolega kerjanya. Pakaian formal, ucapan sarkasme, pundi uang—kiranya menjadi alasan mengapa Baekhyun tak menyukai hal itu.

Namun tetap disinilah Baekhyun berada.

Ia adalah pasangan Chanyeol, suami Chanyeol, pendamping Chanyeol dimana lelaki itu kadang membutuhkan kehadirannya pula. Baekhyun sendiri pun tak pernah menolak atau sekedar menyampaikan rasa ketikdasukaannya dengan semua itu.

Jalanan Seoul sama padatnya dengan Moskow. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi membelah jalanan yang sama sebelum berbelok memasuki perataran gedung tinggi di pusat Gangnam. Pintu mobil dibuka oleh salah satu pengawal Chanyeol dan lelaki itu keluar pertama kali.

Chanyeol membuka pintu pada sisian Baekhyun, mengulurkan satu tangannya yang segera di sambut oleh si mungil dalam gandengan. Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam gedung, diikuti oleh pria berbadan kekar berseragam yang lain—berbaur masuk dengan tamu undangan lainnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengulas senyum ramah sepanjang acara seperti biasa. Langkah mengikuti kemana Chanyeol mengambil langkah, menggandeng lengan lelaki itu dan menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi yang terlontar untuknya. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan, bahkan untuk semua pertemuan yang selama ini ia hadiri.

Namun kali ini rasanya sedikit berbeda. Baekhyun merasa tak yakin, mungkin karena suasananya atau lingkupan lingkungan yang baru dan pertemuan dengan orang-orang yang memiliki keturunan yang sama dengan dirinya, bukan saat berada di antara para bermata biru seperti saat berada di Moskow.

Baekhyun lantas mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia memperhatiakan sekitar namun tak ada yang aneh disana. Obrolan para pengusaha, tawa berkelas—semuanya terlihat sama saja.

Namun entah mengapa… Baekhyun merasa seperti ia tengah... _diawasi._

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Baekhyun benar merasakan seolah adanya laser tak kasat mata yang menghujani dirinya sedari tadi. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya lagi namun lagi tak ada hal berarti yang ia dapati.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Chanyeol mengengetkan dirinya. Baekhyun sontak menatap lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu dan dengan cepat memberikan gelengan.

"Ti-tidak ada." Jawabnya gugup.

"Apa kau merasa pusing?" Chanyeol terlihat tak percaya dan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan Baekhyun menyeluruh.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun memaksa senyum tipis. "Kupikir aku butuh toilet."

"Kau mual?" Chanyeol menerka dalam ketidakpuasannya lagi.

Baekhyun dalam hati mencoba memaklumi buruan beruntun pertanyaan tidak pernah puas Chanyeol jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang dirinya, terlebih mengenai kesehatannya. Daripada posesif, Baekhyun lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai bentuk ungkapan perhatian tersirat. Si carrier cantik yang tengah hamil itu tersenyum separuh sembari memberikan gelengan dan mendekatkan diri kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku sesak pipis." Bisiknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega dan Baekhyun malah terkikik akan polah lelaki itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak-tidak." Sergah Baekhyun cepat. "Tetap berada disini, aku takkan lama."

Chanyeol berakhir dengan sebuah anggukan dan memberi kode Jongin untuk mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju toilet. Matanya masih mengawasi Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang di antara kurumunan para undangan sedang pelipisnya berkedut tanpa ada satupun yang menyadarinya.

 **…**

Baekhyun membasuh tangannya lalu mengeringkannya sembari mematut wajahnya pada cermin. Baekhyun memperhatikan riasan wajahnya juga tataan rambutbya dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh disana.

Mungkin memang hanya perasaannya saja. Baekhyun membatin sembari menggidikkan bahunya acuh. Ia membuang gumpalan tisu yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan tangannya pada tong sampah di bawah wastafel bersamaan dengan terbukanya salah satu bilik dalam toilet itu.

Seseorang keluar dari sana. Baekhyun tak acuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali keluar dari toilet.

"Baekhyun…" hingga di saat yang bersamaan sebuah panggilan menggumankan namanya.

Langkah Baekhyun sontak terhenti. Ia berbalik badan dan menemukan sosok yang baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet berada di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan mata yang nyaris melompat keluar berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang memiliki tikungan pada keningnya.

"Kaukah itu Baekhyun... hyung?" Lelaki itu bertanya dalam keraguan dirinya.

 _Hyung..._

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu terkejut. Rongga dadanya berdegup dan menatap nyaris tak berkedip kepada sosok asing di depannya itu.

"Hyung—"

 _Hyung…_ suara itu terdengar tak asing. _Rasanya begitu familiar._

"Kau sungguh Baekhyun hyung, 'kan?" Lelaki itu mendekat kepadanya. Baekhyun seharusnya mulai berteriak memanggil Jongin yang berada di depan pintu toilet sana bagaimana seorang lelaki asing mendekati dirinya seperti itu.

Namun tidak, Baekhyun seolah terpaku pada tempatnya.

"Kau... mengenalku?" Baekhyun bertanya dalam terkaan tak percaya. Selama ini hanya Chanyeol yang menyebut namanya seringan itu, bahkan setelah 2 tahun berlalu hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya. Tapi kali ini seseorang yang lain memanggilnya seperti itu juga, seolah mereka memang memiliki hubungan sebelum kecelakaan yang ia alami. Seolah mereka memang mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya semakin melebar, terkejut dengan hati mencolos tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Ia balik bertanya. "Ini aku Hyung… Sehun."

"Sehun?"

"Adikmu. Aku Sehun adikmu, Baekhyun hyung."

 ** _…_**

"Obatnya tidak bekerja." Chanyeol seperti merutuk berbicara pada ponselnya. "Berikan aku obat yang lain, tambahkan dosisnya."

"Dosisnya sudah terlalu besar Tuan." Yang berada di ujung sambungan menjawab. "Saya tidak menjamin, apalagi Tuan Muda sedang hamil saat ini. Itu akan berdampak pada calon bayinya atau bahkan bagi kesehatannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak membayarmu untuk menceramahiku, sialan!" Chanyeol mengerang dalam amarah. "Aku hanya butuh obatnya segera!"

"Tapi Tuan—"

"Obat busukmu sudah tidak bekerja, brengsek. Jadi segera berikan aku obat yang lain atau ku lobangi kepalamu!"

* * *

 **Cocot:** Daaaannnn masih thankseu so much buat all lovely reviewers, kalian so sweet kali lah unch~ Next chap ketemu lagi ya hoho


	8. Chapter 8

**TRUE BLOOD**

* * *

"Tidak ada transaksi, informasinya salah!" Sehun merutuk berbicara melalui _earpiece_ pada telinga kirinya. Langkahnya ia bawa keluar dari lift, tergesa dengan beberapa umpatan di sela. "Hanya ada sebuah pertemuan, benar-benar." Rutuknya lagi.

" _Kita lakukan_ plan _B."_ Joohyun menyahut. _"Kau kembalilah sekarang."_

"Mengerti!" Sehun memutus sambungan mereka pertama kali. Langkahnya tenang menapak—bertingkah tenang berbanding terbalik dengan kesal memenuhi dirinya. Ia telah menunggu lebih dari 3 jam dan taunya informasi yang ia dapat hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Tidak ada transaksi narkoba seperti yang di katakan oleh informan perusahaan, melainkan hanya sebuah pertemuan jamuan makan siang biasa yang tak memiliki sangkut pautnya sama sekali.

Sehun merutuk lagi. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sesaat bersamaan melewati segerombolan pria berpakaian formal—memasuki gedung yang baru saja disinggahinya. Mereka berjumlah banyak, sekitar 10 orang—atau mungkin lebih.

Itu merupakan hal yang biasa. Bagaimana para pengusaha datang bersama dengan para pengawal mereka, tidak cukup satu dua—melainkan dalam jumlah lebih daripada itu. Sehun melirik rombongan itu sekilas. Yang berambut merah berada pada barisan tengah. Sekali melihat, Sehun dapat menebak jika itulah bos dalam rombongan itu. Ia berjalan beriringan bersama dengan seorang lelaki, berparas cantik dengan tubuh yang mungil—tipikal carrier, yang berarti itu adalah pasangan dari si bos.

Langkah Sehun sontak terhenti. Kelopak mata tajam di balik kacamatanya melebar sedang jantung terpacu sekali, keras mengenai kesadaran otaknya dalam berpikir.

Sosok itu tidak asing terlihat, dia—

Sehun buru-buru berbalik badan. Rombongan itu telah memasuki gedung, berjalan menuju lift. Sehun tak sadar bagaimana tungkainya menarik sebuah langkah, berbalik badan sedang rongga dada berdentum dalam keraguan menuju rombongan itu.

Pintu lift terbuka dan kembali tertutup ketika sekumpulan pria berpakaian formal masuk ke dalam sana. Angka digital di atas lift memperlihatkan angka 13 yang merupakan lantai tujuan dari rombongan itu. Sehun bergegas cepat menuju lift yang lain, tanpa sempat berpikir ikut menekan tombol yang sama.

…

Rombongan kecil itu taunya memasuki ruangan dimana tempat perjamuan itu di lakukan. Si rambut merah di sambut hangat dengan sapaan ramah kepada si mungil yang berada di sampingnya.

Sehun masih memperhatikan sosok itu. Tepatnya kepada si mungil sedang jantungnya lagi berdentum tak karuan di rongganya.

Benar—

Tidak salah lagi, sosok itu adalah Baekhyun. Kakaknya, saudara kandungnya yang hilang bersamaan dengan kecelakaan mobil ayah mereka.

2 tahun nyaris berlalu, namun Sehun bersumpah ia takkan bisa menghilangkan ingatan bagaimana rupa saudaranya itu. Tubuh mungilnya, mata sipit dengan lengkungan sabitnya, pipi penuhnya, bibir tipis dengan senyum menawan yang saudaranya itu miliki—benar persis dengan lelaki mungil yang di gandeng oleh si pria berambut merah.

Lalu siapa pula pria berambut merah itu?

Jika itu memang Baekhyun kakaknya, mengapa ia bersama dengan lelaki berambut merah itu? Mereka bahkan bergandengan tangan, apakah mereka sepasang… kekasih?

2 tahun nyaris berlalu, Baekhyun menghilang, apakah selama itu ia tinggal bersama dengan si pemilik rambut merah?

Jikapun mereka terlihat mirip, tak mungkin parasnya akan seidentik itu, postur badannya bahkan tak memiliki cela perbedaan sama sekali. Seperti kopian—atau mungkin memang merupakan orang yang sama.

Si mungil itu tampak mengedarkan pandangannya, kepalanya berputar pada setiap sudut dan itu memberikan kesempatan Sehun untuk melihatnya lebih leluasa. Tidak ada ampun lagi, itu memang Baekhyun, kakaknya.

Si rambut merah menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian. Mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan sebelum Baekhyun berlalu pergi dengan salah satu dari pengawalnya mengikuti.

Sehun tak menyisakan detik. Langkahnya ia tarik mengikuti kemana langkah lelaki yang ia yakini sebagai saudaranya itu. Dia berbelok menuju toilet. Sehun mempercepat lagi langkah, memasuki salah satu bilik sebelum Baekhyun dan berdiam diri disana. Menunggu sedang hati kembali meragu.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?

Bagaimana caranya ia memulai sapaan? Kemudian bertanya dimana saja Baekhyun selama ini? Apa yang ia lakukan? Siapa lelaki yang bersama dengannya—pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu taunya tak berhenti menghujani otak Sehun sedari tadi.

Sayup suara percikan air pada wastafel terdengar. Sehun menatap datar pintu di depannya dengan resah. Setidaknya ia tak boleh hanya berdiam diri saja sedang hatinya memberontak untuk memastikan sosok itu secara langsung.

Setidaknya Sehun tak pulang dengan perasaan gundah gulana, antara ya atau tidak, antara benar atau bukan, antara hanya mirip atau memang taunya merupakan orang yang sama.

 _Benar._ Sehun menekan yakin dalam hatinya. Pintu bilik ia buka dan berdiri tegang di depan sosok itu. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sekilas—benar, hanya sekilas dan Sehun merasakan jantung meledak akan hal itu.

Baekhyun… tidak mengenalnya?

Benarkah jika nyatanya sosok itu bukanlah saudaranya yang hilang?

Tapi—

"Baekhyun…" pelan suara Sehun kelu terdengar memanggili nama lelaki mungil itu.

Langkahnya terhenti, ia berbalik badan dengan kerutan kebingungan kentara pada ekspresi wajahnya. Kontak mata mereka tercipta disana, Sehun seolah kehilangan bola matanya kala iris mereka bersibobrok dengan kerutan menghiasi paras Baekhyun.

"Kaukah itu Baekhyun… hyung?" Sehun bertanya setengah meragu.

Kini berbalik lelaki bertubuh mungil itu yang terkejut. Kelopak mata sipitnya melebar dan tak berkedip menatap dirinya.

"Hyung…" Sehun memanggilnya lagi. Ia menarik tungkai kakinya mendekati sosok mungil itu. "Kau sungguh Baekhyun hyung, kan?"

"Kau… mengenalku?"

Langkah Sehun sontak terhenti. Jantungnya berdegup keras, mencolos atas apa yang baru saja di pertanyakan oleh lelaki di depannya itu. Dia bukan Baekhyun, lelaki itu bukanlah saudaranya yang hilang. Benarkah itu?

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Sehun berguman kepada dirinya sendiri. Mata tajamnya melinglung sesaat—mencoba memproses ingatan dirinya sendiri. Di sela itu Sehun mencoba menemukan kiranya terdapat sesuatu yang menyakinkan ia jika sosok itu bukanlah Baekhyun. Mungkin hanya mirip, tak hanya paras mereka namun juga nama yang serupa. Pertanyaan lain, mungkinkah kemungkinan seperti itu terjadi?

"Ini aku hyung… Sehun." Sehun tak mampu mencegah sesak memenuhi dirinya.

"Sehun?" Lelaki itu mengulang. Rasanya bak mata air mengalir, menyejukkan dan mengisi rongga kekosongan dirinya selama hampir 2 tahun ini. Sehun merindu, rindu panggilan itu.

"Adikmu. Aku Sehun adikmu, Baekhyun hyung."

Lelaki itu menatap dirinya lama. Kontak mata mereka bertemu lagi disana, tertaut dalam dan Sehun bersumpah jika itu merupakan rasa yang sama. Rasa hangat yang mengisi harinya sejak ia dilahirkan dulu, tumbuh kembang bersama dulu… rasa yang sehangat dulu.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki adik." Lelaki itu merespon kemudian.

Sehun tertegun. Rahangnya jatuh bersamaan dengan desakan panas matanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu, hyung? Tidak mengingatku—" Kalimat milik Sehun seketika tertelan dalam tenggorokannya kala lintasan ingatan lain menghampiri otaknya. "Apakah ini karena kecelakaan itu?"

Baekhyun tersentak kecil dan sipitnya membola kala pertanyaan Sehun menguar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Sehun terperangah. Sedang otaknya menyimpulkan satu hal kini. Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan ia kehilangan seluruh ingatannya karenanya, mungkin itulah mengapa Baekhyun tak mampu mengingat Sehun dan alih bertingkah seolah mereka merupakan dua orang asing sebelumnya.

Namun taunya, kesimpulan sepihak dari dirinya menjalari Sehun dalam kelegaan. Lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu nyatanya benar merupakan kakaknya, saudara kandungnya yang selama ini hilang, yang selama ini telah di anggap tewas bersama dengan ayah mereka.

Sehun tak mampu menahan dirinya menubruk lelaki itu dalam pelukan. Lengannya membelit tubuh mungil itu erat dan ia terisak disana.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu hyung." Bisiknya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Baekhyun tertegun pada tempatnya. Tubuhnya mengaku dan berkedip sekali guna mengembalikan daya sadarnya kembali dan mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sisi rasionalnya berseru riuh mengenai hal dimana salah satu musuh Chanyeol yang tengah menjebak dirinya, bertingkah begitu natural seperti halnya yang tengah lelaki bernama Sehun itu lakukan kini. Mereka akan menjebaknya dengan iming ingatan yang terlupakan miliknya lalu mengelabui dirinya hingga terjerat dalam permainan mereka.

Seharusnya pula Baekhyun berteriak kini, memanggil Jongin yang berdiri di balik pintu sana dan berbalik menangkap lelaki itu untuk diserahkan kepada Chanyeol. Namun yang Baekhyun lakukan nyatanya terpaku tegak pada tempatnya—membiarkan darah berdesir hangat merambati seluruh saraf dan menciptakan seluruh rasa nyaman itu memenuhi dirinya.

Ini tidak seperti pelukan pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan. Rasanya begitu familiar. Seolah rasa itulah yang ia damba hilang selama nyaris 2 tahun.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata namun biar bahagia melingkupi parasnya yang tampan.

"Kau dimana saja selama ini, hyung? Aku mencarimu setiap harinya tapi kau seperti hilang di telan bumi. Tapi syukurlah aku menemukanmu sekarang. Aku—aku bahagia sekali." Ungkapan terbata itu taunya menciptakan denyutan dalam rongga dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak tau mengapa ia bisa sesedih itu, sesakit itu mendengarkan pengakuan yang mungkin saja hanyalah deretan kalimat omong kosong belaka.

"Kau sungguh adikku?" namun lagi, bukannya memberikan penyangkalan Baekhyun malah meneguhkan keyakinan yang tak sadar ia coba bangun kini.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dalam jumlah yang terlampau banyak. Senyumnya tertarik lebar sembari berujar, "Kau memiliki tahi lalat pada siku kananmu." Ucapnya yakin.

Baekhyun reflek memengangi lengannya dan menyadari jika bagian itu tertutup benar oleh pakaian formal yang ia kenakan. Lelaki itu benar mengenai sebuah tahi lalat pada siku kanannya, lelaki itu mengetahuinya bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka—mustahil rasanya jika hal sekecil itupun tak luput dari pengamatan lelaki itu. kecuali jika memang ia telah mengetahuinya sejak lama, melihatnya sejak lama.

"Karena," Lelaki itu berucap kembali. "Aku pun memilikinya." Ia lalu dengan segera menyibak kain lengannya, menariknya sampai batas siku dan memperlihatkanya kepada Baekhyun. "Ibu bilang ini tanda lahir kita, hyung."

Ibu…

Orangtuanya—

"Tuan Muda?"

Baekhyun tak sempat memberikan respon apapun kala di saat yang bersamaan suara Jongin terdengar.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun melotot terkejut, sama halnya akan Sehun menatap resah pada bagian datar pintu. Ia bergerak cepat pertama kali, menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki salah satau bilik dan menutup pintu bersamaan dengan sosok Jongin yang memasuki toilet.

"Tuan Muda?" pengawal itu memanggil Baekhyun lagi.

Sehun memberi kode Baekhyun dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suaranya untuk segera menyahuti lelaki itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin. Aku hanya membutuhkan toilet lebih lama." Jawab Baekhyun spontan.

"Saya mengerti Tuan. Mohon maaf." Jongin berujar sungkan. Suara engsel pintu terdengar tertutup kembali dan kedua saudara itu tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega bersama.

"Aku harus pergi." Bisik Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia mulai resah memikirkan Chanyeol yang sudah terlalu lama ia tinggal dan mungkin saja lelaki itu tengah mencari dirinya pula.

"Tapi kita baru saja bertemu." Sehun menatap tak percaya Baekhyun di depannya. Tidakkah Baekhyun merindukan dirinya?

"Aku tau, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang." Sanggah Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, merasa tak enak hati. "Maafkan aku," ungkapnya. "aku hanya terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini. Kupikir aku butuh waktu untuk bisa… menerima keadaan ini."

Sehun terdiam. Disisi lain ia mencoba memahami hal itu. Ia mencoba menempatkan posisi Baekhyun dalam dirinya, jelas hal serupa pun ia rasakan pula. Sehun berakhir dengan sebuah anggukan dan mencoba menarik senyum.

"Tapi kita akan bertemu lagi bukan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya walau ia tak yakin bisa memenuhinya. "Tentu saja, aku masih memiliki pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab."

 _Pertanyaan yang dapat menuntun dirinya dalam kebenaran yang sesungguhnya._

Sehun mengangguk lagi. "Bolehkah aku tau dimana kau tinggal?"

"Sebenarnya kemarin adalah hari pertama kepindahanku kesini, aku tidak tau dimana tempatnya."

Sehun tercenung sesaat sedang dalam hati mulai menciptakan pertanyaan yang lain. Namun ia memutuskan untuk memendam semua itu dalam dirinya. Kantung celananya ia rogoh sesaat dan mengambil sebuah kepingan kecil dari sana. Ia lantas memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku jas Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melacak lokasimu. Pastikan kau tetap memiliki ini bersamamu."

Baekhyun menatap benda itu sesaat dan memberikan anggukan.

"Aku jarang keluar rumah, mungkin hanya sesekali. Bisakah kau menemuiku disana?"

"Tentu hyung." Sambut Sehun cepat. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan kembali sebelum membuka membuka pintu bilik dan membiarkan Baekhyun keluar dari sana.

…

Sehun setengah berlari masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa mengacuhkan Joohyun yang terserang panik menunggu dirinya sedari tadi. Perempuan itu menyergapnya di pintu namun Sehun lagi mengabaikan kehadirannya dan menyelonong masuk ke dalam sana. "Sehun kemana saja kau? Ketua Choi mencarimu sedari tadi dan kau bahkan mengabaikan panggilan—"

"Aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun hyung." Sehun memotong cepat.

"Apa?"

Sehun mendesah keras. "Aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun hyung." Ulangnya lagi. Kacamata yang sedari tadi ia kenakan ia lepas dan mengambil chip memori yang tersimpan pada gagangnya. Ia mengeluarkan benda kecil itu dari dalam saja sembari menuju meja Joohyun dan mengutak-atik laptop yang ada di atas sana.

"Apa maksudmu kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun—hei, apa yang kau lakukan dengan laptopku?!" Perempuan itu menatap Sehun terkejut. Ia serta merta menarik laptopnya menjauh dari Sehun dan memeluk benda itu pada dadanya. "Jangan hilangkan dataku lagi!" Sentaknya. "Dan apa maksudmu kau bertemu dengan orang yang bernama sama seperti Baekhyun?"

"Dia bukan orang dengan nama yang sama, tapi dia memang Baekhyun hyung." Sehun menyahut setengah frustasi. Nafasnya naik turun dan Joohyun tau lelaki yang biasanya memiliki pembawaan tenang itu tak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sekarang.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kuat. Ketika Joohyun perhatikan, manik mata tajamnya terlihat sembab dan ia sedikit banyak tertegun akan hal itu. Joohyun meletakkan laptopnya di meja perlahan kemudian mendekati Sehun dan memeluk tubuh lelaki itu lembut.

"Tarik nafasmu perlahan Sehun dan tenangkan dirimu." Pinta Joohyun. Sehun menurutinya sedang kepalanya ia nyamankan pada perut Joohyun yang berdiri di depannya. Deru nafasnya ia tarik perlahan dan ia hembuskan dengan kedua mata terpejam—menenangkan dirinya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku pada yang terjadi." Pinta Joohyun lagi sembari melepas belitan tangannya. Ia menarik satu kursi di dekatnya dan menempatkan diri di depan Sehun. Ia memperhatikan lamat lelaki itu, siap mendengarkan _cerita_ berulang miliknya kembali.

"Aku melihat Baekhyun hyung disana, di acara perjamuan makan siang dimana seharusnya transaksi narkoba itu dilakukan." Sehun memulai, suaranya terdengar tenang merangkai kalimat pertamanya. "Dia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali."

"Tidakkah kau pikir jika dia hanya orang yang mirip?" Joohyun bertanya hati-hati, tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku berbicara padanya. Dia benar-benar Baekhyun hyung, dia mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatannya. Itulah mengapa dia tak mengenaliku."

Joohyun melebarkan bola matanya terkejut. "Kecelakaan?"

"Ya, dia mengakuinya seperti itu."

"Sehun tidakkah kau pikir—" Kedua rekan kerja itu saling bertukar pandang seolah tengah mengirim pemikiran dalam otak mereka dalam kontak mata.

"Baekhyun hyung memang berada di mobil yang sama." Ungkap Sehun akhirnya.

Joohyun terdiam, tak tau harus menanggapi seperti apa keterkejutan dalam dirinya. Sehun meraih chip memori miliknya dan menyerahkan benda itu kepada Joohyun.

"Bisakah kau cari tau siapa lelaki ini? Baekhyun hyung datang bersama dengannya kesana."

Joohyun menatap benda itu sekilas sebelum menerimanya dan mulai memasukkan benda itu pada perangkat laptopnya. Chip memori itu berisikan gambar juga rekaman hasil tanggapan kacamata canggih yang di pakai Sehun. Sehun selalu menggunakannya ketika ia terlibat ke lapangan, mengambil gambar yang ia jadikan sebagai bukti—salah satunya untuk transaksi yang harusnya memang adanya hari ini.

Namun kebalikan dari itu, alih-alih mendapatkan gambar bukti transaksi narkoba, Sehun malah mendapatkan gambar saudara kandungnya yang selama ini dinyatakan hilang. Tidak hanya sendiri, tapi bersama dengan lelaki lain yang datang bersamanya.

Joohyun mendapati gambar yang Sehun katakan pada urutan pertama, ia memperhatikan jeli dan terpaku kala irisnya bersibobrok dengan sosok Baekhyun disana. Itu memang benar-benar Baekhyun. Kali ini Sehun tak mengatakan omong kosongnya, dia benar-benar melihat bahkan bertemu dengannya.

"Dia benar-benar Baekhyun." Seloroh Joohyun yang mampu di tanggap jelas oleh Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum, dalam hati merasa lega bagaimana pengharapan _hari ini_ benar datang kepadanya. Semua usaha yang ia lakukan taunya benar memiliki hasil—tak sia-sia seperti yang selalu orang-orang gunjingkan kepadanya.

"Lelaki ini datang bersamanya." Sehun menunjuk sosok berambut merah di samping Baekhyun.

Joohyun lantas menggulirkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang Sehun itu dan memulai pencariannya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak cepat di atas keyboard sedang matanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari layar. Sehun memperhatikan dalam diam sedang hati mulai menerka-nerka siapa gerangan lelaki itu.

"Fiturnya jelas mengatakan jika dia bukan orang sembarangan." Ujar Joohyun di tengah pekerjaannya. "Sulit sekali melacaknya."

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya bukan?" Sehun bertanya resah.

"Tentu harus bisa. Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu." Joohyun menjawab yakin seperti biasa. Ia menarik senyum tipis dan tak harus melihat, ia pun tau jika Sehun ikut menarik senyum yang sama.

Sehun kemudian teringat mengenai chip GPS yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun. Ia mendorong kursi yang ia duduki menuju mejanya dan membuka laptop miliknya. Ia mendesah lega ketika menemukan sinyal aktif dan segera mencari titik koordinatnya.

"130 Bongeunsa-ro, Yeoksam 1 (ii)-dong." Sehun mengeja. "Gangnam?" Gumannya tak percaya. Tangannya menjelajah lagi, mencari alamat yang tertera dan seketika membelakak tak percaya. "Novotel Ambassador?" pekiknya.

"Sehun aku menemukannya." Joohyun menyela tiba-tiba. Sehun cepat-cepat meninggalkan mejanya dan menuju meja Joohyun kembali.

"Kau mendapatkannya?" Sehun bertanya terburu.

"Tak banyak yang kutemukan, kuharap kau tak kecewa dengan itu." Ungkap perempuan itu. Ia mendorong laptopnya kepada Sehun dan berujar disana. "Namanya Richard Park, 27 tahun berkewarganegaran Rusia. Dia pindah ke Korea Setalan saat berumur 24, hanya setahun berselang dan kembali ke Negara asalnya."

Joohyun menunjukkan gambar lelaki bersurai merah itu kepada Sehun, ia mengatakan jika gambar itu ia dapatkan dalam tempatan waktu beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat lelaki bernama Richard itu menatap di Korea. Sehun memperhatikannya dan tak menemukan banyak perubahan dari tampilannya dengan yang dilihat hari ini. Lelaki itu masih dingin, matanya masih setajam elang dengan seribu misteri seolah tak terjamah dalam pribadi fisiknya.

Joohyun melirik Sehun sesaat, memperhatikan reaksi dari lelaki itu sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"Dia merupakan CEO dari Licth Group."

Sehun menatap Joohyun tak percaya. Matanya melebar sedang keterkejutan dalam tanya sebelumnya menjadi beralasan bagaimana Baekhyun dapat berada di dalam hotel paling bergengsi di Gangnam itu. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berada di dalam sana, tentu dengan adanya lelaki bernama Richard Park yang taunya pemilik dari Licth Group.

Sehun tak harus bertanya perusahaan macam apa itu. Merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar dan paling berpengaruh di dunia. Lelaki itu kaya raya, dia miliarder!

Pertanyaan berulang kembali, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun bersama lelaki itu? Apa hubungan mereka? Bahkan Baekhyun juga mendampingi lelaki itu ke dalam sebuah perjamuan. Mereka—jelas memiliki suatu hubungan. Erat.

Joohyun melirik Sehun kembali. Keterdiaman lelaki itu ia anggap sebagai bentuk respon kejut dan Joohyun tak berkeinginan untuk merusak dunia Sehun sebenarnya. Namun ada hal yang lain, lebih penting yang harus ia sampaikan.

"Juga," Joohyun melanjutkan. "Richard Park merupakan pemimpin Feuer, sebuah kelompok Mafia paling berbahaya di Rusia."

Sehun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kepada Joohyun dan seperti kehilangan bola matanya. "Apa?"

Mafia.

Sehun menggumankan patahan itu dengan rongga dada yang berdetak tak karuan. Kakaknya bersama dengan seorang Mafia, seorang pemimpin kelompok mafia paling berbahaya—Sehun menggaris bawahi.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Sehun tiba-tiba saja tersentak, terkejut dengan lintasan ingatan tiba-tiba di dalam kepalanya.

"Feuer?"

"Terdengar tidak asing bukan?" di sampingnya Joohyun menyanggah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menuju susunan rak pada sudut ruangan dan mengambil sebuah berkas dari urutan paling bawah.

"Feuer." Ulang Joohyun. Ia meletakkan berkas itu di atas meja, di dekat Sehun. "Kasus terakhir yang belum di selesaikan oleh Direktur Byun sebelum akhirnya beliau di temukan tewas."

Dan Sehun benar merasakan rongga dadanya meledak akan hal itu.

…

Baekhyun tak mampu memejamkan matanya malam itu. Ia mencoba tertidur namun nyatanya kelopak matanya pun enggan menutup dan membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Baekhyun lantas bangun dari posisi berbaringnyya, menempatkan diri hati-hati pada pinggiran tempat tidur dan turun dari sana. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tak menimbulkan suara apapun yang dapat membuat Chanyeol terjaga, terlampau perlahan menarik langkah keluar dari kamar.

Langkahnya ia bawa menuju dapur. Baekhyun mengambil segelas air dan menempatkan dirinya duduk pada meja makan.

Disana Baekhyun termenung, jelas semua itu merupakan pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Kenyataan yang laki-laki itu ungkapkan mengenai mereka yang saudara kandung berselisihan dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan mengenai ia yang merupakan anak tunggal.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir, perkataan manakah yang harus ia percayai?

Chanyeol suaminya, atau Sehun yang mengaku sebagai adiknya?

Nyatanya Sehun memberikan bukti fisik mengenai benar mereka yang merupakan saudara kandung, tanda lahir yang sama… membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa condong percaya atas apa yang lelaki itu katakan.

Tapi pada sisi lain Chanyeol adalah suaminya. Lagipula mengapa pula lelaki itu berbohong mengenai silsilah keluarganya? Mengapa pula lelaki itu menutupi hal itu padanya?

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya tanpa sadar ia lakukan, merasakan denyutan pelan mendera dengan pusing memerangkapi.

Bagaimanapun… Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun kembali. Mungkin tidak besok, lusa atau dalam minggu ini. Chanyeol lagi menjadi alasannya tapi Baekhyun akan berusaha untuk itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan itu terdengar pelan diiringi oleh langkah mendekati dirinya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget, benar-benar terkejut namun mendesah lega kala ia dapati Chanyeol-lah yang memiliki pertanyaan itu.

"Aku kehausan." Baekhyun beralasan sembari mengangkat gelas di tangannya.

Chanyeol berguman oh pelan tanpa suara dan mendekati Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa kau terbangun karena aku?" kini balik Baekhyun yang melempar tanya. Chanyeol memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban pertama kali. "Gulingku hilang entah kemana." Sahutnya dengan kekehan.

Baekhyun mendengus, berpura-pura kesal. Chanyeol tak menanggapi, alih-alih mengangkat Baekhyun dari kursi dan menempatkan lelaki itu duduk di atas meja sedang ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang Baekhyun tempati sebelumnya.

Wajah Chanyeol berhadapan dengan perut Baekhyun yang membuncit. Ia mengawalinya dengan sebuah usapan lembut sebelum menyibak piyama Baekhyun guna berhadapan tanpa halangan dengan kulit perut itu.

Chanyeol lalu menciumi perut Baekhyun, berulang seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Hei Baby." Chanyeol menyapa disela. Telinganya ia tempelkan pada perut Baekhyun, seolah tengah mencari detak jantung bayinya disana.

"Baby sedang tidur." Kata Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusap helai rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut sembari memainkannya sesekali. "Baby lebih aktif saat sore hari, dia mungkin kelelahan dan tertidur sekarang." Sambung Baekhyun lagi.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menampilan raut wajah sedih. "Padahal Daddy rindu," ia memberikan kecupan lagi pada bagian itu. "Cepatlah lahir, oke?"

"Itu masih 3 bulan lagi." Kikik Baekhyun. Tangannya merambati dan telinga Chanyeol dan memainkan tulang rawan itu dengan gerakan pelan. Chanyeol mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun di atas sana dan mengulas senyum tipis miliknya.

Baekhyun ikut menarik senyum. Dalam hati memuja bagaimana tampannya paras lelaki itu, apapun yang ada pada diri Chanyeol adalah sempurna, lelaki itu terlahir tanpa cacat dalam fisiknya. Lelaki sesempurna itu, bagaimana bisa menjadi suaminya untuk ia yang bukan apa-apa?

Dalam hati Baekhyun mulai bertanya, bagaimana pertemuan mereka dulu? Chanyeol mengatakan jika mereka bertemu pertama kali di Moskow, di salah satu perpustakaan tanpa sebuah tindak ketidaksengajaan. Basa basi ringan dan berakhir dengan perkenalan. Mereka kemudian bertemu lagi pada hari selanjutnya, saling jatuh cinta dan Chanyeol melamarnya setahun kemudian.

Baekhyun bertanya lagi, bagaimana degup jantung saat itu? Bagaimana debar rongganya saat itu? Semenyenangkan apa? Sebahagia apa ketika ia mengucap janji sehidup semati dulu?

Chanyeol mengatakan rasa bahagia mereka bahkan melebihi bumi tergenggam dalam telapak tangan. Itu bukan apa-apa. Dunia adalah milik mereka karena mereka memiliki satu sama lain dalam cinta.

Baekhyun lalu bertanya, benarkah semua itu?—dalam hati, tanpa ia tau kiranya jawaban apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

Baekhyun tak pernah menunjukkan bagaimana kadang ragu menyelimuti dirinya. Bingung menemani sedang rasa sesal menghantui setiap detiknya.

Baekhyun telah mengubur segala kebimbangannya atas apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Baekhyun percaya, ia mencoba dan ia benar melakukannya.

Ia melupakan banyak hal, tentang dirinya sendiri tapi Baekhyun tak memiliki sisa sesal untuk itu. Tapi Chanyeol, lelaki yang menjadi suaminya. Baekhyun melupakan segala hal yang ada pada diri lelaki itu, perlakuan lelaki itu, sikap manis lembut lelaki itu juga limpahan cinta milik lelaki itu. Baekhyun melupakannya, tanpa sisa tertinggal dan Baekhyun merutuki dirinya akan itu.

Chanyeol mengatakan _"tak apa," "semuanya akan baik-baik saja," "kita bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal."_ Ungkapan tanpa beban itu, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol memendam kecewa dalam dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tau dan ia mencoba untuk tak mengulanginya kembali.

"Apa sesuatu menganggumu?" menyadari Baekhyun menatap dirinya sedalam itu sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

Si mungil lekas memberikan gelengan sedang tangannya berlari kembali pada helai surai merah itu.

"Kau tampan sekali." Jawabnya. "Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa pria setampan ini, sesempurna ini menyukaiku." Ia terkekeh, merasa lucu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Karena kau cantik."

"Itu jawaban klasik Chanyeol."

"Kau memang cantik, benar-benar cantik."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedang pipinya terasa hangat akan ungkapan itu.

"Kau memiliki senyum yang cantik." Tutur Chanyeol lagi. "Aku tidak pernah melihat senyuman seindah milikmu."

"Kau menyukaiku karena itu?" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tak segera menjawab sedang pikirannya terhempas akan ingatan lalu.

"Ya," angguknya kemudian. "aku jatuh cinta pada senyumanmu."

Itu membuat Baekhyun menarik senyumnya lagi. Begitu lebar sampai ia rasa ujung bibirnya keram karena hal itu.

"Senyumanmu juga cantik, kau harus sering-sering tersenyum. Kau akan berlipat-lipat lebih tampan pastinya." Ujar Baekhyun. Itu taunya menciptakan kekehan dari Chanyeol. Ia tak pernah benar-benar tersenyum sebenarnya, kecuali ketika bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak ingat ia pernah melakukannya. Itu konyol untuk ia lakukan, tapi jika Baekhyun memintanya… Chanyeol akan membiasakan diri untuk hal itu.

"Aku harus ke Moskow besok," Ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menempatkan kepalanya jatuh di atas pangkuan Baekhyun dan menyamkan dirinya disana. "Feuer membutuhkanku."

Senyum Baekhyun lantas menghilang, pergerakan tangannya di atas tangan Chanyeol perlahan melambat. "Apakah lama?"

"Aku berjanji itu takkan lebih dari dua hari." Chanyeol mendongak, mencari wajah Baekhyun di atasnya. Carrier itu segera menarik senyum maklum seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali Chanyeol meninggalkannya untuk pekerjaan miliknya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dan ia akan baik-baik saja dengan hal itu.

"Bolehkah aku pergi jalan-jalan bersama Junnie besok?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tentu, jika itu bersama Jongin."

Baekhyun mengulas senyum yang lain dan mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, terima kasih Chanyeol." ungkapnya dengan kekehan.

Chanyeol lantas menarik kepalanya dari pangkuan Baekhyun, bangkit dari duduknya dan membopong tubuh mungil itu kemudian.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita tidur," katanya. "2 hari terlalu lama jadi biarkan aku memeluk milikku sepanjang malam ini sepuasnya."

Baekhyun tertawa. Lengannya ia bawa melingkar pada leher Chanyeol dan berseru anak-anak.

"Aku memang milikmu, jadi peluk aku sepuasmu."

 _Dan… aku akan membuatnya selalu menjadi seperti itu._

* * *

 **Cocot:** Jadi kerjanya keluarga Byun itu adalah~ :v

Thankseu so much to all lovely reviewers, see ya next chap egen~


	9. Chapter 9

**THE TRUTH**

* * *

"Oh, kau tidak membawa Jackson?" Natalie menyambut dalam tanya pertama kali. Matanya celingukan pada sekitaran Chanyeol, mencari sosok Jackson namun tak ia temukan kehadiran sosok kecil itu disana. Bibirnya mengerucut tanpa sadar dan berdecih kemudian.

"Jackson bersama Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjawab. Natalie berdecih lagi dengan langkah mengikuti lelaki itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjauhkanku dengan anakku sendiri ternyata." Ketusnya kesal.

"Kau bahkan terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusnya di antara pekerjaanmu." Sahut Chanyeol lagi. "Jangan bertele-tele, katakan dimana kotoran itu menganggu bisnisku?"

Natalie berdehem sekali, raut wajahnya lekas berubah ketika Chanyeol mulai membicarakan pekerjaan mereka. Ia tak segera menjawab, terlebih dahulu masuk mobil bersama Chanyeol sebelum mengeluarkan tablet miliknya dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya, raut wajah datar menatap kepada objek babak belur yang tertera pada layar.

"Aku menangkapnya ketika berada di Meksiko, kau benar itu memang sebuah jebakan." Natalie memulai. "Mereka dari Interpol pusat."

"Mengejutkan," Chanyeol berkomentar.

"Mereka masih menyelidiknya sampai sekarang. Tikus Korea itu benar-benar memiliki pengaruh besar ternyata."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Pandangan wajahnya ia bawa pada kaca jendela mobil dan terdiam memperhatikan objek berlarian di luar sana. Natalie memperhatikannya dan sadar betul apa yang mengganggu pikiran lelaki yang menjadi mantan suaminya itu.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang mengurusnya?" wanita itu bertanya hati-hati.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab. "Aku yang akan melakukannya."

…

Joohyun masih mendapati Sehun berada di balik meja kerja miliknya. Malam telah beranjak malam tetapi lelaki itu bahkan tak berpindah seinci pun dari mejanya sejak siang tadi. Lampu ruangannya tamaram, hanya di sinari oleh cahaya laptop dengan sosok pemimpin Feuer bersama sesosok mungil lain yang tertera jelas disana. Mejanya berserakan dengan lembaran berkas lama yang memenuhi.

Sehun masih menyelidikinya ternyata. Joohyun tanpa sadar mendesah pelan.

Perempuan dengan nama keluarga Bae itu menjadi urung untuk pulang seperti rencana awal, alih-alih meletakkan tas juga mantel miliknya pada sandaran sofa sedang langkah ia bawa mendekati lelaki itu.

"Sudah temukan sesuatu?"

Sehun tersentak pelan ketika pertanyaan Joohyun menguar padanya. Ia melihat sekilas perempuan itu dan memberikan gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Titik buta." Sahutnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar lelah dan Joohyun merasa prihatin karena hal itu. Ia lantas membawa kedua lengannya melingkari pundak Sehun dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu tegap lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak mendengarku untuk jangan memaksakan diri ternyata." Joohyun mencebik, berpura-pura marah.

Sehun meliriknya dan terkekeh akan rengutan itu. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kursi yang ia duduki dan mencuri sebuah kecupan pada pipi perempuan itu kemudian.

Keduanya terdiam, sedang mata mengarah satu pada layar laptop Sehun.

"Apa kau pikir hyungku akan baik-baik saja?" Sehun bersuara pertama kali, bertanya namun terdengar lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Matanya terpaku pada dua objek itu dan membiarkan beberapa pikiran buruk menguasai dirinya. "Dia pasti tidak tau jika nyatanya lelaki itu yang menyebabkan ayah meninggal."

"Apa kau sudah bertanya apa hubungan mereka?"

Sehun memberikan gelengan. "Tidak."

Joohyun terdiam. Irisnya mematut jeli pada sosok Baekhyun di samping lelaki yang ia ketahui sebagai Richard Park itu.

"Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja." Gumannya.

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan. Baekhyun memang terlihat baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka apapun pada tubuhnya yang kiranya ia dapatkan selama 2 tahun ini. Pipinya yang bulat terlihat semakin penuh, secara fisik Baekhyun benar terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sehun hanya berharap jika batin saudaranya itu pun sama baik-baiknya.

"Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya besok."

…

Baekhyun bangun dengan cepat pagi itu. Chanyeol telah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, ikut membuatnya terjaga dan berakhir di dapur dengan menu sarapannya. Kyungsoo mendapatinya dengan terkejut, setengah hati merasa sungkan menyadari jika majikannya yang malah mempersiapkan sarapan sedang ia bangun dengan keadaan telah siap sedia. Baekhyun mengatakan itu bukan sebuah masalah. Ia terbiasa melakukannya ketika tinggal di Moskow dulu jadi ia telah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Ketika menu sarapannya telah tertata rapi di atas meja, Baekhyun lantas menuju kamar Jackson dan mendapati anak tirinya itu telah terbangun namun enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, sama kusut dengan wajah kantuknya.

"Tebak kita akan kemana hari ini?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya jenaka dan Jackson membalasnya dengan pekikan antusias tiba-tiba.

"Kita akan ke menara?"

"Juga Lotte World?" Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Yeayy~" Bocah itu menyahut riang. "Kita pergi dengan Daddy?"

"Daddy memiliki pekerjaan Baby." Ucap Baekhyun tak enak hati. Binar cerah anak itu seketika diliputi mendung dengan rengutan kekecewaan pada wajah tampannya.

"Kita bisa pergi bersama Daddy di hari berikutnya." Baekhyun cepat-cepat meredakan mendung itu. "Nah, bagaimana jika kita mandi sekarang?" bujuknya kemudian.

Jackson tak memberikan penolakan. Ia menurut tanpa protes ketika Baekhyun menuntunnya ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri disana. Baekhyun melontarkan beberapa candaan dan itu melegakan bagaimana Jackson kembali pada reaksi antusiasnya.

Ketika telah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, Baekhyun segera berbenah. Ia telah membantu Jackson mengenakan pakaian hangatnya dengan rambut pirang miliknya yang telah Baekhyun tata rapi kini. Terakhir Baekhyun membantu Jackson memakai sepatunya dan meminta 5 menit untuk membenahi dirinya sendiri.

Jackson memberikan anggukan dan duduk di depan tv menonton kartun sembari menunggu Papanya itu selesai.

Baekhyun mengambil mantel miliknya, dompet juga ponsel dan tak melupakan chip yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Ia menyimpan benda itu pada saku mantelnya dan menarik nafas panjang disana.

 _Sehun ayo kita bertemu._ Ujarnya dalam hati.

…

Sehun terlonjak ketika notifikasi ponselnya berbunyi ribut di atas nakasnya. Ia meraih cepat benda pintar itu dan melompat turun dari tempat tidur ketika mendapati sinyal yang berasal dari chip Baekhyun bergerak mulai berpindah tempat.

Sehun tak menyisakan detik, ia segera menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci muka seadanya. Kemudian meraih mantel dan memakai pakaian hangat itu cepat dan menyambar dompet dan kunci mobilnya lalu secepat kilat keluar dari kamar.

"Sarapan sudah si—Hei, kau mau kemana?" Dari arah dapur Joohyun menyapa dan terkejut ketika mendapati langkah terburu Sehun dan buru-buru mencegat lelaki itu di depan pintu.

"Baekhyun hyung keluar hari ini, aku akan menemuinya." Jawab Sehun terburu.

"Apa—hei, aku ikut!"

Joohyun mengabaikan meja makannya dan berlari masuk kamar, mengambil mantelnya dan tas lalu ikut Sehun keluar dari apartemen mereka.

…

"Papa ayo kita kesana~" Jackson merengek sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Kesana kesana…" Ajaknya dengan tangan menunjuk cable car yang terlihat melintas di depan matanya.

"Jangan berlari, Baby." Baekhyun memperingati. Satu tangannya tetap memegang tangan Jackson erat sedang tangan yang lain ia letakkan di atas perutnya. Jackson terlihat sangat aktif hari ini, ia berlari kemanapun yang ia mau sampai Baekhyun kewalahan mengimbangi polah aktif bocah itu.

Kehamilannya membuat ia cepat lelah dan nafasnya terasa bergulung ketika ia paksa tetap melangkah seperti itu. Untung bagi Baekhyun dengan adanya Jongin dan laki-laki itu dengan sigap mengawasi Jackson.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir menatap Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu memberikan anggukan pelan sembari mengusap titik peluh pada pelipisnya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana dan mendesah lega.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah, bisakah kau menjaga Jackson? Kupikir aku harus duduk sebentar." Keluhnya.

Jongin meragu dan Baekhyun tau akan hal itu. "Aku akan menunggu disini, tak apa." Ujarnya.

Jongin berakhir dengan anggukan dan mengikuti langkah sembarang Jackson yang berlarian sedari tadi. Baekhyun melihatnya dari kejauhan dan bersenang hati melihat Jackson menikmati liburannya.

Nafasnya ia tarik pelan dan mulai mengedarkan matanya ke segala penjuru. Baekhyun menjelajah dan mulai khawatir jika nyatanya Sehun tak bisa menemukan dirinya. Tangannya mengusap saku mantelnya resah, memastikan sekali lagi jika ia benar membawa chip itu bersama dengannya.

Ini adalah kesempatan besar yang Baekhyun tak yakin kapan ia dapat memilikinya lagi. Chanyeol sedang tak berada di sekitarnya dan ia memiliki seseorang yang akan memberikan _versi lain_ dari kebenaran tentang dirinya. Kesempatan seperti itu, jelas takkan Baekhyun dapatkan untuk kedua kalinya.

 **PUKK**

Tiba-tiba saja satu gumpalan kertas kecil terjatuh di atas pangkuannya. Baekhyun melihat itu terkejut sedang mata awas memperhatikan siapa kiranya yang baru saja melemparkan bulatan kertas itu padanya. Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitar dan tak menemukan siapapun yang terlihat baru saja melempar benda itu padanya. Perlahan, Baekhyun membuka bulatan kertas itu dan menemukan retetan tulisan hangul tertulisan disana.

 **-Aku tau pengawalmu berada dalam radius 5 meter di dekatmu. Tetap bersikap biasa dan tenang. Temanku akan menemuimu sekarang dan dia akan membawamu ke tempatku. Sehun.-**

Baekhyun menggulung kertas itu kembali bersamaan dengan seorang perempuan muda menghampiri posisinya, memberikan sebuah anggukan. Baekhyun bangkit dan mengikuti langkah perempuan itu tanpa tanya apapun dan tak meninggalkan matanya untuk sekedar menoleh pada Jongin, memastikan ketidaktahuan lelaki itu jika ia mengambil langkah pergi.

Namun nyatanya, tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Jongin tak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, lelaki itu mengetahuinya namun tak mencegah ketika carrier itu pergi dari tempatnya.

…

"Tuan Muda pergi bersama seseorang, haruskah saya menghampirinya Tuan?"

" _Tidak, biarkan mereka. Hanya tetap awasi dan jangan kehilangan jejaknya."_

"Baik, Tuan."

…

Sehun menyambut Baekhyun dengan pelukan hangat sarat kerindukan ketika sosok mungil kakaknya itu terlihat. Baekhyun membalasnya setengah ragu namun tetap membalas pelukan itu pula.

"Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi, Hyung." Ungkap Sehun bahagia. Senyumnya terkembang lebar dan lagi Baekhyun membalasnya dengan ragu. Senyumnya ia paksa tersungging tipis dan Sehun melihat hal itu dengan maklum.

"Ayo, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Sehun menuntunnya pada stasiun cable car dan memesan 1 untuk privat. Sehun masuk pertama kali, diikuti Baekhyun dan Joohyun setelahnya. Perlahan cable car yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak pelan, berjalan di atas udara dan Sehun pun memulainya.

"Aku tau kau masih ragu denganku." Kata Sehun menerka pertama kali. Matanya menatap teduh Baekhyun dan lelaki yang menjadi saudaranya itu lagi meringis—tak enak hati.

Sehun mengulas senyum, kembali mencoba maklum. Ia membuka ponselnya, membuka galeri dan menunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kuharap ini tak lagi membuatmu ragu, hyung." Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun menerimanya. Sipitnya melebar cepat, memperhatikan foto-foto yang tersimpan banyak dari ponsel Sehun dengan rahang terbuka—takjub.

Itu memang dirinya, foto miliknya dengan berbagai pose juga latar belakang yang berbeda.

Beberapa bersama Sehun, mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah, liburan bersama juga foto kanak-kanak yang tak luput Sehun perlihatkan kepadanya.

Itu semua adalah potret kehidupan masa lalunya. Potret masa lalu yang tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol perlihatkan gambarnya juga kisah di baliknya. Chanyeol hanya menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan mereka dulu, kenangan mereka dulu dengan lembaran foto-foto pernikahan mereka dulu. Itu tidak banyak, semuanya di dominasi oleh wajah Baekhyun sendiri tanpa melihat langsung kepada bidikan kamera.

Chanyeol mengambilnya tanpa sepengatahuan Baekhyun dan lelaki itu mengakui jika ia memang suka melakukannya.

Itu tidak mengherankan bagaimana Baekhyun memiliki banyak foto miliknya sendiri, hanya sendiri tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol yang menemani di sisinya.

Namun berbeda dengan apa yang Sehun perlihatkan. Baekhyun tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan lelaki itu. Setiap lembarnya benar menceritakan bagaimana mereka tumbuh bersama salama ini.

Baekhyun tak sadar bagaimana matanya terasa panas, ia tidak sedih. Berbanding terbalik, ia merasa bahagia dengan hal itu. Akhirnya… ia memiliki gambaran dirinya di masa lalu. Baekhyun seperti menemukan dirinya kembali.

"Ini—" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mata basah tanpa bisa lelaki itu cegah. "Aku." Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu memang kau, hyung." Sehun menyahut senang. Ia beringsut pindah pada sisian Baekhyun, berhadapan dengan Joohyun yang sedari tadi diam menatap haru kedua saudara itu.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa dan menyadari wajahnya yang basah.

"Mengapa aku menangis?" kekehnya tak percaya. Ia mengusap air matanya sesaat sebelum menatap layar ponsel itu kembali. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto, itu merupakan ia dan Sehun sebagai objeknya. Mereka memakai seragam sekolah dengan sebuah sepeda merah di antara mereka. Itu adalah sepeda yang sama dengan lintasan ingatan pertama yang Baekhyun miliki.

Jadi anak laki-laki berseragam yang memanggilnya hyung itu adalah Sehun. Sehun yang nyatanya benar merupakan adiknya.

Senyum Baekhyun seketika meluntur. Teringat dengan pertanyaannya kepada Chanyeol dan jawaban lelaki itu tentang ia yang merupakan anak tunggal. _Chanyeol berbohong._ Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui alasan mengapa lelaki itu berbohong padanya.

"Hyung," Sehun memanggilnya. Baekhyun menarik tatapannya dari ponsel Sehun dan menatap adiknya itu dengan sendu. "Bolehkah aku bertanya siapa lelaki yang bersamamu kemarin?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

Baekhyun berganti dengan kerutan kening dengan cepat-merasa bingung dengan lontaran pertanyaan Sehun.

"Dia Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun bingung.

"Apakah kau tinggal bersamanya selama ini?"

Baekhyun berkerut kening lagi dan mengangguk kaku.

"Dimana kalian tinggal?"

"Moskow," Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Sehun berguman mengerti. "Ah, Moskow. Pantas saja aku kesulitan melacak keberadaanmu, kau tidak berada di Korea ternyata." Ia tersenyum miring, menertawai kebodohannya sendiri. "Kalian dekat?" Sehun melempar tanya lagi.

"Tentu saja," Tikungan pada kening Baekhyun semakin tajam. "Chanyeol suamiku."

Bola mata Sehun dan Joohyun sontak melebar, terkejut luar biasa dengan penuturan lelaki mungil itu.

"Kau sudah menikah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Ya, sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menatap bergantian Sehun dan Joohyun dalam gelombang kebingungan yang meluap dalam dirinya. Mengapa Sehun bertanya dan mengapa pula lelaki itu begitu terkejut. Tidakkah seharusnya ia tau tentang hal itu? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Itu… tidak mungkin hyung." Sehun lebih kepada berguman kepada dirinya sendiri. "3 tahun yang lalu… kau tidak mungkin menikah dengannya."

"Tapi Chanyeol bilang—" Baekhyun menelan kalimat miliknya sendiri. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang mungkin saja merupakan kebohongan yang lain. Baekhyun tak dapat menghindari bagaimana rasa takut menghinggapi dirinya kini. Rongga dadanya berdentum keras, bertalu dengan keringat dingin mulai membahasi telapak tangannya.

"Kau menghilang selama hampir 2 tahun," ungkap Sehun.

"Chanyeol bilang kami menikah setahun sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan. Itu terhitung 3 tahun yang lalu sampai hari ini."

Sehun seolah tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar penuturan itu. Ia terkejut, tiap penggalan kebingungan Baekhyun menyadarkan dirinya telak jika lelaki bernama Richard Park itu… hanya mengatakan kebohongan selama ini. "Tapi hyung—" Sehun meragu pada tempatnya. "3 tahun yang lalu kau masih berada di tahun kedua di Universitas. Kau—tidak menikah saat itu hyung."

Baekhyun tercenung. "Tahun kedua di Universitas?" Ulangnya. "Bukankah aku berumur 27 sekarang?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak mengerti.

Sehun memberikan gelengan. "Kau menghilang saat berumur 21, berarti sekarang kau berumur 23." Jelas Sehun.

Baekhyun tak mampu bereaksi dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun ujarkan padanya. Ia berubah pusing sedang perutnya tiba-tiba saja bergejolak. Ia merasakan tendangan bayinya dari dalam sana dan reflek memengangi perutnya.

Joohyun menyadari hal itu pertama kali. Ia menurunkan tatapannya pada perut Baekhyun dan lagi terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Baekhyun apa kau sedang hamil?" tanyanya.

Sehun ikut melihat arah pandangan Joohyun dan merasakan seolah bola matanya hendak meloncat keluar dari sana.

"H-hyung…"

Baekhyun mencengkram perutnya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas mereka temukan jawabannya. Bibirnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar dan Baekhyun tak mampu menahan luapan dari dirinya.

Baekhyun terkejut, apa yang ia ketahui hari ini membuatnya terguncang. Ia tak benar menyadari bagaimana rasa takut ikut menemani di sela.

"Sehun apakah selama ini Chanyeol… berbohong padaku?" Baekhyun berguman dalam isakan. Matanya basah menatap Sehun dengan harapan besar lelaki itu menyangkali apa yang ia takutkan. Namun lelaki itu tidak melakukannya, satu-satunya yang ia lakukan membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam belitan lengannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan emosinya pada dada lebar miliknya itu.

"Chanyeol tidak mungkin bukan?" Baekhyun meraung.

Ia melewatkan banyak hal dengan lelaki itu. Baekhyun mempercayainya, bahkan titik koma yang lelaki itu katakan padanya Baekhyun mempercayai semuanya. Baekhyun tak pernah sadar bagaimana ia menumpukan hidupnya kepada lelaki itu. Ingatan kosongnya menuntunnya untuk hidup di atas semua kalimat itu, lalu… bagaimana mungkin jika semua itu nyatanya hanyalah omong kosong semata. Semua itu hanyalah rangkaian kalimat kosong dan Baekhyun mempercayainya begitu saja.

Mengapa Chanyeol melakukannya?

Mengapa Chanyeol membohonginya?

Mengapa Chanyeol membodohinya seperti itu?

Bahkan dengan terisak seperti itupun, taunya Baekhyun tak menemukan jawaban apapun untuk semua pertanyaannya. Mantel yang Sehun kenakan telah basah dan kusut ia cengkram seperti itu.

Joohyun menatap Baekhyun prihatin. Ia menatap Sehun kemudian dan menemukan kesedihan yang sama dari lelaki tampan itu. Keduanya bertukar pandang, mengirim sinyal melalui kontak mata dan Sehun meragu akan hal itu.

Ia menatap Baekhyun kembali. Mengusap pundak bergetar Baekhyun—mencoba mengirimkan kiranya sedikit kekuatan untuk saudaranya itu walau ia tau tak ada arti apapun disana.

Tendangan lain yang berasal dari bayinya membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Ia menarik diri dari dada Sehun, mengusap perutnya pelan dan taunya ia terisak lagi disana.

Bayinya… bayi yang tengah ia kandung, bayi yang merupakan milik Chanyeol. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk itu sekarang?

"Hyung…" Sehun menyentuh pundaknya hati-hati. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dan berusaha menghentikan isakannya namun tak bisa ia lakukan. Perasaannya kacau balau, emosinya berbaur satu dan Baekhyun tak tau harus bagaimana menghadapinya. Ia berakhir melimpahkan semuanya dalam tangis walau tak benar membuatnya merasa lebih baik karenanya.

"Lelaki yang bernama Chanyeol…" Sehun memulai pertanyaannya kembali. Baekhyun mencoba menguatkan diri, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar dan menatap adiknya. "Dia memiliki nama asli Richard Park bukan?"

Baekhyun memberikan anggukan. "Ya," suaranya serak menyahut. "Namanya adalah Richard Park, dia Rusia tapi ayahnya adalah orang Korea." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Apa kau tau mengenai pekerjaannya? Licth?"

"Aku tau."

"Bagaimana dengan Feuer?" kejar Sehun lagi.

"Aku tau tentang itu."

Sehun mengatupkan rahang seketika, setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Kau tau seperti apakah Feuer itu, hyung?"

Sehun berharap Baekhyun memberikan jawaban tidak. Namun semuanya terpatahkan dengan anggukan yang saudaranya itu lakukan dan Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya dalam sekejab.

"Berarti kau juga tau apa yang dia lakukan dengan pekerjaannya bukan?" Sehun berguman.

"Aku tau…"

Sehun mencolos tak percaya. Baekhyun tau pekerjaan lelaki itu, Baekhyun apa yang lelaki itu lakukan selama ini. Dia adalah pemimpin kelompok mafia, dia melakukan semua hal kejam tak manusiawi tapi Baekhyun tetap percaya padanya. Percaya pada semua perkataannya. Bagaimana bisa—bahkan…

"Apa kau juga tau apa yang telah di lakukan pada ayah kita, hyung?"

Gumanan lain itu menghentikan isakan Baekhyun. Raut wajah sendu Sehun membuat Baekhyun ketakutan lagi. Oh—apalagi sekarang.

"Dia adalah orang yang membunuh ayah kita, hyung. Dialah yang membuat kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang menewaskan ayah dan membuatmu hilang ingatan. Dia-dialah pelakunya."

 **DEG**

Baekhyun merasakan seperti nyawanya hilang dalam tubuhnya. ia seperti tertiup angin, melambai di udara dan tak lagi bernyawa.

Tidak tidak tidak.

Hatinya berteriak menyangkali apa yang Sehun katakan.

Tidak mungkin.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Sehun pasti hanya mengatakan omong kosong belaka, lucu sekali tapi taunya itu tak mampu menciptakan derik tawa apapun.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya melunglai. Ia pikir semuanya benar-benar sudah berakhir, namun tendangan dari bayinya menyadarkan dirinya jika semuanya tidaklah semudah itu.

Baekhyun tak bisa membiarkannya semudah itu.

Chanyeol pasti memiliki alasan, tentu saja. Atau semuanya tidak seperti itu adanya. Sehun hanya mengada-ada dan menambahkan sedikit bumbu agar semuanya terdengar lebih dramatis.

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun harus mendengarkan semuanya dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun butuh penjelasan dari lelaki itu.

 _Baekhyun butuh… penyangkalan dari laki-laki itu dan benar mengharapkan semua itu… tidaklah benar adanya._

…

Lelaki itu tersungkur keras di lantai. Ia tak bergerak, namun Chanyeol masih menendangnya. Kuat, membuat ujung sepatunya membuka luka lebih lebar pada perut itu.

Chanyeol masih tak berhenti disana. Ia melayangkan tungkainya pada kepala lelaki itu lagi, menendangnya beberapa kali sampai darah mengenangi lantai dibawahnya.

Cipratan darah mengenai pakaiannya. Memenuhi bagian depan dada dan mengenai beberapa titik wajahnya. Chanyeol menggeram dalam amarah dan menendang sekali lagi tubuh tak berdaya agen Interpol itu. Lelaki itu sudah mati.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya. Merenggangkan otot tangannya yang terluka sesaat sebelum berbalik pergi tanpa peduli keluar dari sana.

Natalie mengikuti. Langkahnya tergesa mengimbangi langkah besar Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya.

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukan itu." Kata Natalie pelan. "Kau seperti membunuh mayat, sia-sia saja."

Chanyeol tak menanggapi. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya dan menghempaskan pakaian berlumuran darah itu pada lantai. Ia mengambil yang baru yang telah disediakan di atas mejanya dan mengenakannya dengan cepat.

Natalie mencibir, merasa diabaikan oleh pemimpin Feuer itu. Sapphire birunya memandang jemari Chanyeol yang terluka, mendengus sekali lagi sebelum bergerak hendak menuju jemari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya cepat, tak peduli dan lagi mengabaikan Natalie yang mencolos akibat penolakannya itu.

"Moodmu masih buruk walaupun hasrat membunuhmu sudah tersampaikan." Guman wanita itu acuh tak acuh.

"Kau harus segera melaporkan padaku jika hal serupa seperti ini terjadi kembali. Terlebih jika itu kotoran Interpol." Chanyeol menyela. Ia meraih jasnya, kemudian mantel dan mengenakannya sekaligus.

"Juga tingkatkan keamanan jaringan Feuer." Sambungnya.

Natalie menatap lelaki itu tak mengerti. "Kau masih berpikir mereka akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Jika itu berasal dari Korea, segera hubungi aku." Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol lagi melontarkan ucapannya.

Natalie mengatupkan rahang. Setengah tak percaya namun firasat Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik. Wanita itu berakhir dengan anggukan pelan, mengerti atas apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

"Kau akan kembali ke Korea sekarang?"

"Ya," 

**...**

Baekhyun kembali tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Ia terjaga sepanjang malam. Di malam setelah kepulangannya dari menara Namsan, Baekhyun seperti terlilit seribu macam benang tak beraturan dalam dirinya.

Sehun menahannya untuk kembali, apalagi ketika Baekhyun mengatakan jika Chanyeol sedang berada di Moskow kini, adiknya itu bilang… itu merupakan saat yang tepat _melarikan diri_ dari lelaki itu.

Baekhyun membenarkan, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Ada hal yang harus ia urus, ia selesaikan sampai hatinya benar merasa terbebas.

Baekhyun memiliki ribuan pertanyaan dan ia berharap Chanyeol akan menjawabnya seperti yang selalu lelaki itu lakukan di hari lalu. Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan bersikap netral. Ia takkan menghakimi Chanyeol, ia akan berada pada pihak lelaki itu dan mengubur kenyataan tentang kematian orangtuanya _. Sesaat_.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan resah kepulangan Chanyeol kembali. Kantung matanya terlihat menyeramkan, hasil terjaga sepanjang malam selama 2 hari ini. Ia melewatkan makanannya, susu hamilnya juga vitamin yang selalu ia konsumsi selama kehamilannya.

Mualnya kambuh seperti saat trimester pertamanya dulu. Itu lebih mengerikan, di dukung lambungnya yang kosong… membuat pandangannya ikut berkunang-kunang. Namun Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya.

Jackson merengek untuk kunjungan mereka lagi ke Namsan dan Baekhyun dengan berat hati menolaknya. Bocah itu merengut dan merengek lagi dan kali pertama Baekhyun benar-benar mengabaikan hal itu.

Jackson meninggalkannya dengan wajah cemberut namun Baekhyun lagi tak benar memiliki niatan untuk membujuk anak itu dalam rayuan seperti biasa. Kyungsoo mengambil pekerjaannya dengan tanggap, terakhir Baekhyun ketahui Kyungsoo membawanya ke dapur dan membuat muffin yang Jackson inginkan.

Itu mendesah lega dalam hati.

Sore telah digantikan malam. Kedip-kedip hamparan lampu perkotaan Seoul terlihat jelas dari dinding kaca kamarnya. Ini sudah 2 hari dan seharusnya Chanyeol telah kembali seperti yang laki-laki itu janjikan padanya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Satu jam, dua jam… dan Baekhyun merasakan mualnya naik kembali. Ia membekap mulutnya dan berlari kelelahan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Disana ia memuntahkan lambung kosongnya lagi, nyaris tak ada apapun kecuali kental bening yang keluar dari sana.

Baekhyun dengan tertatih keluar dari kamar mandi. Di depan pintu, ia terperajat ketika menemukan sosok Chanyeol berdiri disana. Raut wajah lelaki itu terlihat khawatir dan bertanya mengenai kesehatannya.

"Baekhyun apa kau baik-baik saja?" mata bulatnya memperhatikan Baekhyun seksama. Telapak tangannya menapak di atas kening Baekhyun dan tercekat merasakan betapa dinginnya wajah itu. "Mengapa kau pucat sekali?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir.

Baekhyun selalu menyukai segala tindakan kekhawatirkan yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Baekhyun menganggap itu sebagai bentuk perhatian Chanyeol kepadanya dan ia merasa senang dengan hal itu. _Dulu_ … dan entah mengapa kini malah hambar terasa.

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

Ia seketika hilang selera untuk mualnya dan apapun yang mengikat pikirannya membelenggu kembali. Matanya terasa panas tiba-tiba, irisnya mengembun menatap satu per satu indera yang terpahat sempurna pada wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Mata bulatnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir penuhnya. Baekhyun tak benar menyadari bagaimana semua itu berubah mengerikan baginya.

Baekhyun tau apa yang menjadi pekerjaan Chanyeol. Dia memegang senjata api, dia tak pernah segan membunuh. Dia benar-benar bertangan dingin. Baekhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, mungkin karena suatu hal atau karena telah menjadi kebiasaan… Baekhyun tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu.

Namun kini semuanya membayangi dirinya. Imajinasinya terbentuk dengan sendiri. Kecelakaan yang menewaskan orangtua laki-lakinya juga kecelakaan yang sama yang membuat ingatannya kosong seperti ini.

Dialah… lelaki yang tengah berdiri di depannya yang melakukan semua itu.

"Baekhyun…" Berat suara Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Itu terdengar seperti hari lalu namun entah mengapa Baekhyun tak lagi ingin mendengar. Dia… berubah benci dengan suara itu. Suara yang menggumankan namanya itu, Baekhyun benar membencinya seperti itu.

"Park Baekhyun…" Baekhyun mengeja namanya. Bibir keringnya sama bergetar akan suaranya ia kulum di dalam mulutnya. "Itu bukan namaku, bukan?" Baekhyun lebih kepada berbicara kepada kesimpulannya sendiri daripada mengujarkan pertanyaan.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya perlahan dari wajah Baekhyun bersamaan dengan keningnya berkerut reaksi dari kebingungan dirinya.

"Namamu Park Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Bukan." Baekhyun menyela. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, bukan Park Baekhyun."

Dentuman terasa nyata mengenai jantung Chanyeol. Air wajahnya berubah cepat, datar tanpa ekspresi apapun dari paras tampannya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengganti namaku menjadi Park."

"Apa yang kau katakan Baek?"

"Kita tidak pernah menikah, aku tidak pernah menikah denganmu dan mengganti namaku dengan namamu!" Jerit Baekhyun. Air matanya tak dapat ia bendung lebih lama lagi, menggelinding jatuh dan membiarkan Chanyeol melihatnya luruh seperti itu.

Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, lelaki itu bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menyangkalinya. Ia terdiam dan itu menyakiti Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

"Kau membohongiku selama ini." Ungkap Baekhyun terluka. "Kau—kau mempermainkan."

"Baekhyun—"

"Kau membohongiku, kau berbohong tentang segalanya! Kau berbohong tentang diriku, tentang kehidupanku, tentang kita, tentang kehidupan kita, kau membohongiku! Kau berbohong dan mempermainkanku seolah aku hanyalah boneka tak bernyawa!" Lolong Baekhyun. "Tidakkah kau tau seperti apa sulitnya aku selama ini? Setiap hari aku harus memendam rasa bersalah dalam diriku, setiap hari aku harus menekan rasa bersalah karena telah melupakanmu, aku menahan itu seorang diri. Tapi... tapi nyatanya itu-hanya omong kosong. Kau nyatanya hanyalah omong kosong!" Tangisnya tumpah ruah, Baekhyun hancur dan yang Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah diam mematung pada tempatnya.

"Memangnya apa salahku padamu? Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku Chanyeol?" Baekhyun meraung. Mata basahnya menatap Chanyeol terluka.

Lelaki itupun, hanya saja Baekhyun tak mampu melihat apapun disana. Amarah dalam hatinya menutup segalanya, bahkan sendu dari hazel Chanyeol hanyalah bumbu semata baginya. Itu bukan apa-apa, lelaki itu hanya tengah melakon semata.

Chanyeol terdiam. Lidahnya kelu ia paksa untuk sebuah jawaban yang merupakan nyata miliknya. "Karena aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." Pelan Chanyeol menyahut.

"Omong kosong!" Baekhyun menyentak lagi. "Satu-satunya alasan mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku karena kau menganggap mudah diriku, karena aku hanyalah boneka yang bisa kau permainkankan sesukamu, yang bisa memuaskan obsesi gilamu!" Teriak Baekhyun, keras dan mengenai sudut hati Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menggeleng. Ia menyangkal dan melangkah maju mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak Baekhyun, aku tidak—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun berteriak dan menghempaskan kuat tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuhnya. Chanyeol terkesiap, ia menatap kosong tangannya dan rapuh kepada Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku," Baekhyun memperingati lagi. "Kau bajingan sialan, aku membencimu!"

 _Bajingan sialan_ —Chanyeol tau dirinya memang bajingan sialan. Ia tau dan ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini dan ungkapan itu pun pantas tersemat untuknya. Itu bukan masalah karena memang itulah dirinya namun entah mengapa lengkingan suara Baekhyun mengenai sudut hatinya. Menyentaknya begitu kuat dan seolah menghancurkan dirinya, _menghancurkan hatinya._

 _Aku membencimu_ —Baekhyun membencinya karena dia adalah bajingan sialan. Baekhyun membencinya dan memakinya.

Chanyeol berkedip, sekali dua kali dan berharap jika ia hanya sekedar bermimpi. Namun tidak, semua itu nyata. Baekhyun baru saja mengatakan jika dia membenci dirinya dan itu bukanlah ilusi belaka. Baekhyun benar… membencinya.

Chanyeol terpaku bodoh, mata bulat kosongnya masih sempat menangkap bagaimana api kebencian itu Baekhyun berikan padanya. Tidak ada tatapan cinta, kasih sayang, lembut seperti yang ia berikan selama ini. _Semuanya kosong._

Benar-benar kosong, tanpa sisa.

Baekhyun melihatnya seperti orang asing dan tak peduli dengan retakan di dadanya. Itu menyakitkan dan seolah melumpuhkan Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tak memiliki sedikit niatan untuk memperhatikan dirinya. Bertolak belakang, si mungil itu berbalik menarik tungkainya, melangkah pergi dari hadapannya, _dari kehidupannya._

Tidak tidak.

Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi. Baekhyun tidak boleh meninggalkannya.

Linglung matanya menghilang, digantikan liar menyala menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh. Chanyeol tak menyisakan detik, melangkah gusar dan tak mempertimbangkan apapun meletakkan sikunya pada tengkuk Baekhyun.

Begitu keras dan merenggut kesadaran lelaki mungil itu seketika.

Baekhyun luruh pada lantai dan Chanyeol secepat kilat menangkap tubuh mungil itu sebelum membentur lantai dan mendekapnya erat di dada.

 _Tidak, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Baekhyun._

 _Selangkah kaki pun, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku._

 _Kau adalah milikku._

* * *

 **Cocot:** ditemenin brojol sama si **Presiousca** , telat sih :" btw jangan lupa meluncur kesana juga.

Dan masih terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah berkenan review, jangan bosan cuy mampir lagi kkk~


	10. Chapter 10

**SLEEPLESS NIGHT**

* * *

 _Chanyeol memeriksa jam pada pergelangan tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia berdecak dalam hati, kesal sedang rahang kaku menahan emosi dalam dirinya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan dewan direksi dan lihat bagaimana ia malah terjebak macet sedang pesta penyambutan akan di lakukan dalam waktu kurang satu jam ke depan._

 _Chanyeol memiliki_ image _sebagai pemimpin tepat waktu, tau waktu dan Korea malah membuat pribadinya itu tercoreng dalam sekejab mata. Chanyeol si professional, benar mengutuk negara itu. Bahkan di hari kepulangan kali pertama dalam hidupnya._

" _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Chanyeol bertanya pada sopir di depannya dengan kesal._

" _Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan, Tuan." Sopir itu menjawab takut-takut. Ia bahkan tak berani melirik sebentar saja spion di depannya—menghindari betul amukan amarah yang mungkin dilakukan oleh si Tuan Besar di belakangnya itu._

" _Apa tidak ada jalan pintas?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi._

" _Beberapa ratus meter ke depan terdapat persimpangan, saya akan mengambil jalan pintasnya disana."_

 _Chanyeol mendengus dan melempar tubuhnya kembali pada punggung jok. Arah pandangannya ia bawa keluar jendela, melihat tak peduli pada sekumpulan remaja sekolah menengah yang berada di atas trotoar. Jumlah mereka banyak, ketika Chanyeol perhatikan lagi, nyatanya mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti tak jauh dari sebuah gedung sekolah._

 _Pantas saja._

 _Namun Chanyeol tak ambil peduli. Matanya hanya terlempar kosong pada luaran sana—membunuh kesal akan kemacetan yang nyatanya tak jua berakhir._

 _Di dekat gedung sekolah itu terdapat sebuah kedai es krim yang di penuhi oleh para siswa berseragam. Canda tawa mereka tanpa sadar menarik mata Chanyeol dan berganti memperhatikan kuruman kecil itu. Matanya terpaku, terarah sejurus pada salah satu siswa yang ada disana._

 _Dia seorang remaja laki-laki. Tubuhnya mungil, tidak kurus—dia berisi, rambutnya berwarna hitam bergoyang mengikuti setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan. Anak lelaki itu mengenggam es krim di tangannya. Warnanya merah muda—es krim stroberri yang mulai meleleh dan cepat-cepat ia jilati._

 _Beberapa mengotori wajahnya tapi dia malah tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Itu menarik perhatian Chanyeol, tanpa sadar mulai menularinya dalam sebuah kedutan samar senyum._

Cantik. _Chanyeol berguman dalam hati._ Senyumannya begitu cantik. Begitu mempesona.

 _Lelaki yang beberapa jam lagi akan di angkat sebagai direktur Licth Group itu tak sadar bagaimana detakan jantungnya perlahan mulai berdegup kencang, bergemuruh dengan irama tanpa beban memenuhi seisi rongganya._

 _Chanyeol terpaku. Hazel tajamnya bahkan tak berkedip menatap remaja itu. Itu aneh, rasanya sedikit konyol. Namun entah mengapa Chanyeol malah menyenangi sensasi itu, sensasi rasa yang merupakan kali pertama menyusupi dirinya. Kali pertama dalam hidupnya._

 _Chanyeol tanpa sadar menurunkan kaca jendela—seolah tak cukup hanya dengan melihat sosok itu di balik kaca tebal hitam yang menghalangi. Ia menurunkan kaca jendela itu, menatap lebih leluasa sosok asing yang menarik perhatiannya, menarik rasa menyenangkan dalam dirinya._

" _Baekhyun hyung!"_

Baekhyun. Namanya adalah Baekhyun.

" _Kau disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."_

" _Oh, Sehunie urusanmu sudah selesai?"_

 _Suaranya… mengalun lembut sekali. Chanyeol bahkan tak menangkap suara piruk riuh pada jalanan, Pendengarannya seolah hanya menyedot suara itu. Suara pemilik senyum menawan itu._

" _Sudah. Ayo kita pulang sekarang."_

" _Ayo!" Serunya._

 _Keduanya menarik langkah bersama, menelusuri trotoar tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang berada pada badan jalan, memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip—melewatinya begitu saja, tanpa sisa, tanpa ingatan yang sama… hanya Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol yang memiliki degup jantungnya, hanya dirinya sendiri._ Hanya dia seorang diri.

…

"Papa…" Suara Jackson mengalun pelan di depan pintu kamar orangtuanya. Tangan kecilnya terkepal mengetuk daun pintu itu sembari memanggil Baekhyun yang jelas terlelap di dalam sana.

"Papa bolehkah aku tidur bersama Papa malam ini?" Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu bertanya. Ia menunggu sesaat namun tak mendapati balasan apapun. "Papa?" Panggilnya lagi. Pintu itu ia ketuk lagi, lebih kuat namun hanya kekosongan yang ia dapati.

"Hujannya deras sekali, aku takut." Anak itu melirih pelan. Ia berjinjit, mencoba meraih kenop pintu namun di detik selanjutnya ia dirudung kecewa kala mendapati pintu kamar itu nyatanya terkunci.

"Papa…"

"Jackson?" Jackson menoleh segera pada ujung lorong dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disana. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lelaki yang menjadi orangtuanya itu mendekati dirinya.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Papa." Jawab anak itu. "Papa tidak keluar."

"Apa kau mendapat mimpi buruk?" Chanyeol bertanya, menerka pada kebiasaan Jackson. Anak itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Papa mengunci pintunya." Adunya. Tangannya menunjuk pintu dan Chanyeol ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bagian datar itu. Nafasnya ia hela pelan lalu ia bawa Jackson ke dalam gendongannya.

"Daddy akan menemanimu tidur." Kata Chanyeol sembari mengambl langkah menuju kamar Jackson.

"Apa Papa sakit?" disana Jackson bertanya lagi. Matanya masih menatap pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun juga Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Ya, Papa sakit." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apakah parah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Papa baik-baik saja, Papa hanya harus beristirahat."

Chanyeol mendorong pelan pintu kamar Jackson dan menutupnya kembali. Tubuh anaknya itu ia baringkan di atas tempat tidur sedang ia menempatkan dirinya duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah," katanya. "Daddy akan menemanimu malam ini." Selimut Jackson ia tarik sampai batas dada dan memberikan sebuah usapan pada puncak kepalanya sesaat.

Jackson tak memberikan sahutan apapun. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berguman pelan.

"Selamat malam Daddy."

"Selamat malam Baby."

Sepanjang malam itu, Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya terjaga di dalam kamar Jackson. Berdiam diri ditemani oleh serangkaian resah ketakutan dalam dirinya.

…

 _Chanyeol memperhatikan chip di tangannya sejurus, datar tanpa ekspresi menghunus tajam kepingan itu. Ia lalu melemparkannya ke lantai dan menginjak benda itu kuat. Hancur, tak lagi berbentuk._

 _Bibirnya menarik satu sudut; tersenyum miring sembari merenggangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku._

…

Baekhyun pikir, saat ia membuka matanya ia akan kembali dalam ingatan sebagai Park Baekhyun. Park Baekhyun yang menjadi suami Park Chanyeol, Park Baekhyun yang hanya hidup untuk Park Chanyeol.

Namun tidak. Ia nyatanya terbangun dengan ingatan sebagai Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingat semuanya. Mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Sehun dan semua kebenaran akan kebohongan yang Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun mengingatnya.

Langit-langit kamarnya seperti rol film, memutar semua ingatan 2 tahun yang ia jalani. Semuanya tentang Chanyeol, tentang pernikahan mereka, hari yang mereka jalani, setiap pelukan, ciuman juga percintaan menyenangkan—semuanya berputar tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Baekhyun seperti melihat dirinya berada disana, di dalam kebohongan Chanyeol. tenggelam seorang diri yang nyatanya mengisi harinya dengan damba luar biasa.

Namun entah mengapa semuanya terlihat mengerikan kini. Baekhyun menyadari betul jika ia tak lebih seperti tawanan dengan Chanyeol yang mengukung seperti itu. Tanpa alasan… Baekhyun berubah membenci semua itu, Baekhyun benci kenyataan jika semua itu hanyalah rekayasa. Bahkan cintanya pun terhadap lelaki itu… tak lebih hanya rekayasa semata. _Tidak nyata, tidak pernah ada sebelumnya._

Rasanya entah mengapa menyakitkan. Rongga dadanya masih bertalu, menyentak dirinya dan tak sadar bagaimana susupan benci itu perlahan tumbuh di dalam dirinya, semakin kuat, semakin kokoh sampai Baekhyun tak tau harus bagaimana menggunakan maaf untuk semua itu.

Chanyeol gila, dia tak lebih seperti psikopat yang mengukung dirinya seperti itu.

Membunuh orangtuanya, membuat dirinya amnesia lalu mempermainkan hidupnya—penjelasan apa yang Baekhyun butuhkan selain gila dengan obsesi aneh yang menjadi kesimpulannya.

Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

…

Deritan suara pintu menyadarkan Baekhyun dalam dunia pikirnya, ia menoleh namun tak beranjak dari posisinya sama sekali. Pada bibir pintu Baekhyun menemukan sosok Chanyeol berdiri disana. Ini masih siang, matahari terlihat terik di luar sana tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tak memiliki rasa penasaran apapun tentang Chanyeol berada di rumah, ini bahkan bukan akhir pekan.

Lelaki itu memakai pakaian santainya, membawa senampan makanan dan menutup pintu kembali sebelum melangkah masuk. Baekhyun dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu lebih lama.

Chanyeol melihatnya, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menolak kehadirannya. Namun taunya itu tak menghentikan langkah Chanyeol sama sekali. Ia menempatkan diri pada pinggiran tempat tidur, memangku nampan yang ia bawa dan mengulas senyum seperti biasa. _Bertingkah seperti biasa._

"Kau sudah bangun?" lelaki itu bahkan melontar tanya, tanpa beban dan benar bertingkah seolah tak ada hal besar yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Satu tangannya terangkat di udara, menuju Baekhyun dan menapak di atas kening lelaki itu. Baekhyun berjengit dan reflek menekan kepalanya semakin dalam pada bantal. Chanyeol lagi terlihat tak peduli, ia menahan telapak tangannya pada kening Baekhyun, merasakan suhu lelaki itu kemudian menghela nafasnya lega.

"Demammu sudah turun." Ucapnya kemudian. "Kau dehidrasi dan sampai pingsan kemarin. Dokter bilang lambungmu juga kosong," Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "apa kau lupa jika kau sedang hamil Baek? Mengapa malah tidak makan dan mengabaikan kesehatanmu?" Chanyeol merengut.

Baekhyun berdecih dalam hati tanpa sadar mendengar penuturan itu.

Pingsan karena dehidrasi—omong kosong. Baekhyun bahkan masih bisa merasakan sisa nyeri pada tengkuknya. Chanyeol memukulnya dengan keras sampai membuatnya pingsan.

Namun lagi, carrier itu memilih untuk diam dan memejamkan kedua matanya kini.

"Nah, sekarang makan dan minum obatmu setelah ini." Chanyeol meletakkan nampannya di atas nakas, bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Baekhyun bangkit dengan lembut. Baekhyun terkesiap, matanya terbuka cepat, membola dan bertanya apa yang hendak lelaki itu lakukan padanya.

Chanyeol menyimpan beberapa bantal tambahan pada punggung Baekhyun—membuat lelaki itu setengah duduk lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk kembali pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Chanyeol lantas meraih mangkuk berisikan bubur untuk Baekhyun dan memulai satu suapan pertama.

"Nah," Chanyeol menyodori sendok pada Baekhyun. "Aaa~" Pintanya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan colosan hati tak percaya. Mata sipitnya mengarah kepada lelaki itu dengan seribu artian berbaur di dalam sana. Chanyeol lagi mengabaikan hal itu, bertingkah sama seperti hari lalu dan itu taunya menciptakan muak dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Apa kau akan terus seperti ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. Tenggorokannya kering dan sedikit perih ketika ia merangkai kalimat miliknya. "Apa kau masih akan terus memberlakukanku seperti bonekamu?"

"Sayang apa yang kau katakan?"

"2 tahun…" Gumannya, "tidakkah itu cukup bagimu?" Baekhyun menyela dangan suara bergetar kini. Matanya kembali terasa panas, tanpa alasan membuatnya kembali ingin menangis.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, perlahan meletakkan sendoknya kembali di atas mangkuk lalu beralih meletakkan wadah itu di atas pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Habiskan buburmu, oke? Aku ada di ruanganku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak mengusap wajah Baekhyun seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika si mungil itu dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

 _Baekhyun menolaknya, lagi dan lagi._

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, menarik tangannya kembali dan memasukkan keduanya ke dalam saku celana yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu setelah itu." Chanyeol mengingatkan kembali sebelum menarik langkah menjauhi tempat tidur dan meraih kenop hendak membuka pintu.

 **PRANG**

Suara pecahan keramik terdengar keras. Baekhyun menghempaskan mangkuknya begitu saja pada lantai dan membiarkan makanan yang belum di sentuhnya itu berbaur satu dengan beling keramik di atas lantai. Chanyeol sontak menghentikan langkah, namun ia tidak berbalik untuk sekedar melihat kekacauan yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan.

"Cukup! Hentikan semua ini Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun keras. "Biarkan aku pergi."

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggenggam kenop di tangannya semakin kuat seolah hendak meremukkan logam itu di dalam telapak tangannya. Emosi membuncah dan ia benar menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan semua itu. Tidak, Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah berkeinginan untuk memperlihatkan sisi liarnya itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuatkanmu bubur yang baru, tunggulah sebentar." Maka hanya itu yang Chanyeol katakan. Ia memutar kenop bersaman dengan bantingan benda lain yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Isi nampannya tumpah ruah, pecah dengan suara keras memenuhi seisi kamar.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" Baekhyun berteriak kalap. "Lepaskan aku, kau bajingan sialan! Lepaskan aku!" Raungnya.

Namun sekali lagi Chanyeol mencoba mematikan emosinya, ia menutup pintu pelan seolah itu dapat meredam semua raung makian Baekhyun di dalam sana. Langkahnya ia bawa ringan menuju dapur, menemui Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan makanan yang baru untuk Baekhyun, tak benar menyadari Jackson yang sedari tadi berada disana. Pada pilar pembatas dan mendengarkan semuanya.

…

Baekhyun pikir dirinya sudah gila. Benar-benar gila, ia berteriak, meraung namun nyatanya semua sia-sia ia lakukan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berbalik, sedikitpun untuk sekedar peduli alih-alih malah membiarkannya seperti itu.

Baekhyun lelah menangis, ia lelah meraung dan ia lelah menyesal dalam dirinya.

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Sehun, seharusnya ia tak kembali dan ikut adiknya pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupan Park Chanyeol selamanya. Bukan seperti ini, membiarkan dirinya terperangkap lagi dan tak tau harus bagaimana membuka celah kesempatan untuk pergi kembali.

Malam telah larut. Baekhyun membiarkan perutnya kosong tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang tersaji untuknya. Mualnya kambuh sedang tendangan bertubi dari bayinya membuat ia pusing dan Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa menopang tubuh lemasnya karena itu.

Ia tak memiliki pilihan, perlahan dengan tertatih keluar dari kamar. Menuju dapur dan tak bertenaga membuat susu hamilnya tengah malam itu. Baekhyun bisa mengabaikan kesehatan dirinya sendiri tapi tidak dengan bayinya. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang hidup dalam dirinya, ia memiliki nyawa lain yang harus ia lindungi di dalam dirinya.

Maka setidaknya, Baekhyun pikir jika ia mati, biarlah ia mati seorang diri, tidak bersama dengan bayinya, setidaknya jika ia mati kelaparan bayinya masih bisa diselamatkan. Pemikiran seperti itu, taunya menyadarkan Baekhyun lagi… jika nyatanya ia tak terlepas semaunya dari Chanyeol.

Kenyataannya ia memiliki bayi lelaki itu di dalam rahimnya. Seolah menyadarkan dirinya jika 2 tahun itu bukanlah ilusi semata, jika 2 tahun benar terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun perlahan meneguk susunya sampai separuh, kemudian menarik nafasnya sesaat sebelum menghabiskan seisi gelas sampai tak bersisa.

"Papa…"

Baekhyun menyentak kepalanya cepat ketika panggilan pelan itu memenuhi pendengarannya. Ia menemukan Jackson disana, berjalan menuju dirinya dan Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati kapan terakhir kali ia melihat bocah itu.

"Junnie mengapa belum tidur?" Baekhyun cepat berlutut di lantai menyamai tingginya dengan Jackson, bertanya dalam kerutan samar.

Jackson tak menjawab. Mata yang merupakan warisan Chanyeol itu menatap Baekhyun sendu dan Baekhyun mulai menerka tentang mimpi buruk yang mungkin menghampiri tidur malam anak itu. Mungkin itu pula yang membuat ia terjaga dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun seperti hari lalu.

"Apa Papa akan pergi?" Namun taunya bukan mimpi buruklah yang menganggu tidurnya, itu merupakan hal nyata yang tertangkap inderanya. Jackson tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, alih-alih balik bertanya, melontarkan pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. "Apa Papa akan meninggalkan aku dan Daddy?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun terperangah, terkejut bukan main atas apa yang menjadi pertanyaan bocah itu.

"Apa Papa akan meninggalkan aku dan Daddy seperti yang Mommy lakukan?" Jackson bertanya lagi. Bibir tipisnya bergetar, siap menangis kapan saja.

Baekhyun tertegun sedang hatinya ia rasakan tercubit atas lontaran Jackson. Rasanya menyakitkan namun ia bodoh terdiam tanpa penyangkalan apapun dalam dirinya.

"Junnie…"

"Apa karena aku nakal?" Jackson bertanya lagi. "Apa karena aku selalu meminta muffin?" suaranya perlahan berubah serak.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Junnie tidak nakal, Junnie tidak pernah nakal." Kata Baekhyun.

"Lalu mengapa Papa ingin pergi?"

"Papa tidak—" Baekhyun menelan kalimatnya tiba-tiba. Ia teringat betapa kerasnya ia berteriak pada Chanyeol siang tadi, mungkin Jackson mendengarnya dan itulah mengapa anak itu berada disini sekarang, bertanya langsung padanya dan Baekhyun malah membuat seolah apa yang di dengar anak itu bukanlah ungkapan emosi semata. Itu benar merupakan keinginannya.

"Papa sudah berjanji untuk tidak pergi." Ungkap Jackson. "Papa berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku seperti Mommy."

Baekhyun tertegun sedang ia lagi hilang dalam kalimatnya. Jackson menatap Baekhyun tak sabaran, bibirnya bergetar semakin hebat dan ia mulai menangis disana.

"Apa Papa sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi?" Jackson terisak. "Apa karena Papa akan memiliki adik bayi dan tidak sayang padaku lagi?"

Baekhyun terkesiap, benar terkejut. Ia buru-buru membawa tubuh kecil itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Namun Jackson menahannya disana, mata basahnya menatap Baekhyun lagi dan menuntut jawabannya disana.

"Tidak Baby, itu tidak benar." Baekhyun menggeleng dua kali dengan cepat. "Papa sayang padamu. Bahkan saat adik bayi lahir, Papa akan tetap menyayangimu." Jemari lentiknya menyapa pipi Jackson, menyeka aliran itu dengan lembut.

Namun nyatanya penuturan itu tak membuat Jackson puas.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi, aku berjanji tidak akan meminta muffin lagi, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan makananku lagi. Papa juga bisa mamanggilku Junnie, aku takkan marah, aku sungguh tidak malu, aku suka nama Junnie." Isakan Jackson beriak dalam tangis. "Papa juga harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku dan Daddy seperti Mommy."

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya pecah dalam tangis juga. Pandangannya buram dipenuhi oleh bening miliknya, menetes membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun seharusnya tidak bertingkah seperti itu. Ia seharusnya menenangkan Jackson dan melalukan apapun untuk menghentikan tangis anak itu, namun tidak… Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa—

"Berjanjilah padaku Papa." Jackson menuntut. Kelingking kecilnya mengarah pada Baekhyun sedang tangan yang lain mencari kelingking milik lelaki yang ia panggil Papa itu. Namun Baekhyun lagi menahan dirinya, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membuat janji yang ia tau takkan bisa ia tempati.

Baekhyun ingin pergi, ia tak ingin berada disana lebih dalam lagi. Berada dalam plot skenario Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak ingin melakukannya lagi.

Jackson menatap Baekhyun hancur. Ia menangis lebih keras menyadari betul penolakan Baekhyun. Untuk kedua kalinya, anak berusia 5 tahun itu tau jika ia akan ditinggalkan kembali.

Oleh orangtuanya, oleh tumpuan hidupnya.

* * *

 **Cocot:** untuk kalian yang bener-bener jeli nangkap tiap _that_ kalimat tersirat *eakkk* kalian debes lah :D

Makasih udah mampir, main2 lagi di chap depan ya~


	11. Chapter 11

**BOOMERANG**

* * *

Chanyeol tau segalanya. Chanyeol tau siapa anak laki-laki dalam lintasan ingatan Baekhyun, siapa yang Baekhyun temui saat ia berada di Moskow, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan… Chanyeol tau semuanya.

Chanyeol telah menebak, jauh-jauh hari dan merasa baik-baik saja dengan sekapsul obat yang selalu ia berikan kepada lelaki itu. Chanyeol telah mengantisipasinya sejak lama, namun taunya ia tetap seperti ekor terjepit pada pintu. Chanyeol kelakabakan dan terserang panik tanpa tau harus seperti apa menghadapinya.

Chanyeol menambahkan satu kapsul lagi dan taunya itu tak mempengaruhi apapun. Baekhyun masih memiliki ingatan mimpinya, anak laki-laki berseragam itu masih berada dalam ingatannya. Itu bukan karena obatnya yang berubah busuk atau Baekhyun yang telah kebal. Bukan, di balik semua itu kenyataannya Baekhyun tak pernah meminum susunya pagi itu.

Kyungsoo mengatakan ia melihat bekas tumpahan susu pada permadani kamar mereka. Tak harus berpikir lama, Chanyeol segera memiliki kesimpulan jika Baekhyun menumpahkan susu yang berisikan obat yang ia tambahkan ke dalam sana. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja, intinya Baekhyun tak sempat meminum obat itu sama sekali.

Chanyeol tak bisa menghindari bagaimana resah mulai menghantui dirinya. Chanyeol ketakutan, namun nyatanya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kemudian semua berubah kacau bagaimana sosok anak laki-laki berseragam itu ia lihat berada di dalam pesta perjamuan yang sama. Namanya adalah Sehun. Chanyeol melihatnya di hari yang sama ia melihat Baekhyun dan ia berada disana pula. Sekali melihat, Chanyeol langsung tau jika ia terlibat dalam sebuah penyamaran. Agen mata-mata, mungkin saja ikut jejak ayahnya yang merupakan anggota Interpol.

Chanyeol tau semua itu, namun ia memilih diam. Berdiam diri dan membiarkan kedua saudara itu bertemu. Berbicara 4 mata dan inilah hasil dari pembicaraan itu.

Baekhyun mengetahui kebohongannya. Secara mendasar, Baekhyun tau tentang omong kosong yang selalu ia katakan. Chanyeol tak bisa mencegah, bersamaan dengan itu semua ketakutannya menjadi beralasan.

Baekhyun membencinya kini. Sekarang, bagi Baekhyun ia tak lebih hanya merupakan si bajingan sialan dan Baekhyun membencinya karena itu.

Mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata dan Chanyeol tak pernah siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan itu. Baekhyun membencinya, Baekhyun tak ingin melihatnya, Baekhyun tak ingin tinggal bersama dengannya… sumber kebahagiannya, Chanyeol tau ia akan kehilangan semua itu.

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

…

Sehun seperti kompas rusak, tak berarah dan Joohyun seperti déjà vu, terhempas pada hal 2 tahun silam. Sehun begitu kacau, ayahnya meninggal mendadak dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal dan saudaranya pun ikut hilang di hari yang sama pula.

Sehun kelabakan, ia seperti anjing liar mencari nyaris semua sudut Korea namun taunya nihil ia dapatkan sebagai hasilnya. Keberadaan Baekhyun tak ia ketahui dimana, bahkan sehelai rambutnya pun bagai hilang ditelan bumi.

Lalu 2 tahun yang nyaris berlalu, Sehun melihat Baekhyun kembali. Sehun hilang kata menggambarkan buncahan kalimat bahagia dalam dirinya. Itu seperti menemukan sepotong emas pada tumpukan batu bara rapuh dan seharusnya Sehun tau ia takkan mendapatkan keajaiban itu di lain waktu.

Seharusnya ia mencegah kepergian Baekhyun, untuk semua alasan yang Baekhyun katakan seharusnya Sehun tau semuanya takkan berjalan seperti adanya. Lelaki itu bernama Ricard Park, seorang mafia, seorang monster. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia melepas saudaranya itu masuk kembali ke dalam kubangan berbahayanya?

Sehun tak berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menyalahi dirinya berulang, namun tak ada hal yang berubah setitik pun.

Baekhyun hilang kontak dengannya. Sinyal chip yang ia berikan hilang di hari yang sama kepulangan kakaknya itu. Sehun menunggu selama sehari, dua hari dan nyaris satu minggu ini… Baekhyun tak berkabar sama sekali.

Sehun mencarinya ke hotel yang Baekhyun tinggali, mencari ke seluruh kamar… namun Baekhyun tak ada disana. Baekhyun tak berada dimanapun… satu hal yang terbersit, Richard Park telah membawanya pergi lagi.

Mungkin ke Negara asalnya Rusia, atau mungkin belahan dunia yang lain.

Tebak siapa penyebabnya.

Jawabannya adalah Sehun sendiri.

…

Satu minggu.

Baekhyun menghitung benar sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Seminggu yang sama pula sejak ia tau semua kebenarannya, tau semua kebohongan yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Semuanya sudah berubah, semuanya sudah tak sama lagi. Bagi Baekhyun namun sialnya Chanyeol masih saja bertingkah seolah seminggu yang terlewati itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun masihlah Park Baekhyun. Park Baekhyun yang mencintainya, Park Baekhyun yang merupakan suaminya. Lelaki itu masih bertingkah seperti hari lalu, ia masih memperlihatkan senyum seperti hari lalu. tidak ada raut bersalah, tidak ada sesal maaf yang tertera.

Chanyeol masih pergi di pagi untuk pekerjaannya dan kembali ketika petang menjelang. Ia masih mencari Baekhyun di kamar, mengambil ciuman—kini berganti sepihak dan benar bertingkah seperti tak ada bedanya dengan hari lalu.

Baekhyun muak. Ia benci. Benci untuk semua sikap Chanyeol, tingkahnya dan ekspresi wajah tak bersalah—semuanya, Baekhyun benci semuanya.

Tidak peduli seperti apa Baekhyun memberikan penolakan, bersikap tak peduli, ketus… taunya itu tak mempengaruhi Chanyeol sama sekali.

Satu-satunya yang Baekhyun sadari adalah berapa gilanya lelaki itu.

…

"Apa aku mengajimu untuk ini?!" Chanyeol berteriak marah, jemarinya menunjuk dokumen di mejanya dengan gusar lalu melempar benda itu kepada sekretarisnya.

"Ma-maaf Bos, sa-saya akan memperbaikinya." Sekretarisnya membungkuk dalam dan cepat-cepat memungut dokumen di lantai.

"Dasar tidak berguna." Chanyeol memaki. Ia mendengus keras dan sebenarnya ia masih memiliki banyak makian di atas lidahnya namun tertahan ketika ponselnya bordering dan nama Natalie tertera pada layar. Chanyeol mendengus lagi dan menerima panggilan itu setengah hati.

" _Sinyalnya berasal dari Korea,"_ Natalie berucap pertama kali. _"Kau benar tentang hal itu."_

Chanyeol hanya berguman sebagai jawaban, tidak terkejut karena apapun yang Natalie bicarakan takkan pernah jauh dari masalah Feuer. Hari ini pun, Feuer dan Interpol nyatanya merupakan dua perpaduan sempurna untuk menciptakan kedutan pelipisnya lagi.

Ponsel pada telinganya ia dengarkan acuh tak acuh sedang tangan yang lain meraih dokumen tersisa di atas mejanya, memeriksanya lalu merobeknya tanpa ampun.

" _Hanya itu responmu?"_ Natalie mencolos tak percaya. _"Rich Interpol sedang berusaha membobol keamanan Feuer lagi , ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?!"_

Chanyeol mendengus keras tanpa sadar. Dokumen di depannya ia lempar lagi dan mendarat tepat kaki sekretarisnya yang semakin mematung pucat di depannya.

"Kerjakan ulang!" perintahnya. Sekretarisnya itu buru-buru membungkuk dan meraih dokumen yang seharusnya Chanyeol tanda-tangani—bukannya malah di sobek-sobek seperti itu dan tanpa kata segera meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

" _Richard!"_ Natalie menyentak di ujung sambungan sana.

"Aku sudah menyerahkan Feuer padamu, itu tanggungjawabmu sekarang jadi mengapa aku harus tetap mengurusnya untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah cukup pusing memikirkan Litch, jadi berhenti merengek dan selesaikan kotoran itu!" Chanyeol memutus panggilan mereka sepihak. Benda pintar itu ia banding pada meja. Chanyeol mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dengan lelah, satu tangannya memijat batang hidungnya dan memejamkan matanya disana.

Kacau.

Semuanya benar-benar kacau.

Investor gila, Interpol sampah—simbolis sempurna menghancurkan emosi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol seperti mendapatkan tangga jatuh di atas kepalanya. Beruntun dan semuanya begitu menyebalkan dengan keadaan batinnya yang sama kacaunya dengan hal itu.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir. Otaknya buntu dan bagusnya tak ada hal yang bisa membantunya keluar dari pelik itu.

Chanyeol mendengus lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, keluar dari ruangannya dan memilih pulang.

Setidaknya ia harus meredakan labil suasana hatinya terlebih dahulu. Dan satu-satunya yang dapat melakukan hal itu adalah Baekhyun.

…

Satu-satunya yang Chanyeol inginkan ialah senyum Baekhyun menyambut dirinya. Chanyeol berharap Tuhan tengah berbaik hati dan mengabulkan harapannya itu. Chanyeol melangkah dengan lutupan harapan, masuk ke dalam kamar dan melegakan bagaimana ia mendapati sosok Baekhyun berada di dalam sana.

Baekhyun berdiri pada menghadap dinding kaca kamar mereka. Ia berbalik badan cepat kala ceklikan suara pintu terdengar dan membola ketika ia dapati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum pertama kali. Langkahnya ia tarik mendekat dan serta merta membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Harum bau Baekhyun kerinduannya ia hirup pelan, memuja dan sedikit banyak dapat mengurangi gelap suasana hatinya. Chanyeol merasa lebih baik.

"Lepas."

Namun semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu meronta, memukul punggung lebar Chanyeol memaksa lepas dari rengkuhan lelaki itu. Chanyeol mengindahkan dan Baekhyun meliar menghujani Chanyeol dalam pukulannya.

Chanyeol tak bereaksi. Belitan tangannya tak jua mengendur alih-alih semakin erat mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Baby hari ini?" Chanyeol mengujar tanya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Lepaskan aku." Baekhyun mengeram dalam amarah. "Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Berapa kali Baby menendangmu hari ini?" Chanyeol mengabaikan apapun yang tengah Baekhyun ketusi padanya, alih-alih Chanyeol terkekeh seorang diri, mengabaikan betul setiap penolakan yang Baekhyun lakukan untuk kehadirannya.

"Lepaskan aku, menjauh dariku!" Baekhyun menghardik, kedua tangannya terkepal mendorong dada Chanyeol kuat. "Kau psikopat gila, lepaskan aku!"

"Omong-omong apa menu makanannya hari ini?"

"Lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun meraung. "Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Baekhyun mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mendorong Chanyeol dan benar membuat belitan tangan Chanyeol terlepas pada tubuhnya. Matanya merah, sisa tangis bercampur baur dengan amarah dalam dirinya—menghujani Chanyeol dalam delikan dari sipit pujaan lelaki itu.

Itu menyakiti Chanyeol lagi. Setiap penolakannya, tatapan bencinya… taunya benar menores luka dalam perasaannya. Baekhyun tidak tau dan Chanyeol yakin pun Baekhyun takkan pernah ingin tau.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seolah ia memiliki api pada irisnya, tidak ada tatapan teduh juga sayangnya, semua itu telah melebur digantikan oleh benci meletup dalam dirinya. Semua rasa benci itu menguar kembali, menumpuk satu dalam makian namun Chanyeol memilih diam pada tempatnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti aku suamimu! Aku bukan, aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu jadi biarkan aku pergi!" Desis Baekhyun.

Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol sedang tak berada dalam suasana hati yang baik. Otak kacaunya memblokir sisi rasionalnya. Chanyeol tak benar menyadari bagaimana rahangnya mengeras sedang pelipisnya berkedut tiap perkata Baekhyun suarakan kepadanya.

Tangannya terkepal namun ia mencoba menahan dirinya lagi. Chanyeol berakhir dengan hela nafas pelan dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun seperti yang sudah-sudah namun tak benar ia lakukan ketika hazelnya bersibobrok pada makanan di atas nakas. Makanan yang sama seperti yang pagi tadi ia lihat dan tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kau tidak memakan makananmu?" Chanyeol bertanya setengah tak percaya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Ketus Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menggertakkan rahang. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, mencoba lagi meredakan emosinya yang hendak meloncat keluar. "Pergi makan." Titah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengaturku!"

Pelipis Chanyeol berkedut lagi. Tak percaya bagaimana Baekhyun baru saja menyahuti dirinya, bertingkah keras kepala dan benar membuat rahangnya semakin menggeras.

"Aku suamimu, pergi makan Park Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menekan tegas.

Namun Baekhyun taunya berdecih. "Aku bukan Park Baekhyun, namaku Byun Baekhyun!" Sentaknya. "Kau bukan suamiku tapi adalah orang yang membunuh ayahku dan menyekapku disini, kau tak lebih psikopat gila!" kutuk Baekhyun. Rongga dadanya naik turun, dibelunggu oleh emosi amarah meluapkan seluruh makiannya.

"Aku memintamu sekali," Chanyeol memperingatkan, kesabarannya sudah berada di ujung rambutnya, "Pergi makan sekarang."

"Tidak mau!"

Dan Chanyeol benar tak mampu menampung amarahnya lebih lama lagi. Matanya berkilat tajam sedang langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun kembali. Mata tajamnya mengguliti Baekhyun dalam kilatan emosi namun lagi Baekhyun tak terpengaruh akan hal itu. Sipitnya melebar, balas bersibobrok dengan indera Chanyeol—menantang lelaki itu.

"Aku benar-benar bersabar menghadapimu selama ini," Desisnya. "Aku membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang ingin kau inginkan—"

"Kau tidak." Baekhyun memotong. "Kau masih saja memberlakukanku seperti bonekamu, mengurungku disini dan mempermainkanku sesuka hatimu!"

"Jika kau berpikir sikapmu seperti ini bisa mempengaruhiku, maka kau salah. Aku tidak, kau adalah milikku dan sampai kapanpun akan seperti itu." Chanyeol menekan tiap perkata miliknya dalam intimidasi. " Jadi turuti semua perkataanku atau—"

Chanyeol membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahhnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"—aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatan adikmu."

Baekhyun tersentak kuat bukan main. Sipitnya melebar dan seolah akan melompat keluar dari tenggoraknya.

"Siapa namanya? Hm… Sehun?"

"Cha-Chanyeol jangan main-main—" Baekhyun tercekat. Rahang tegangnya berubah kelu sedang keberanian yang tertanam dalam dirinya melebur dalam ketakutan kini.

Chanyeol menyungingkan senyum miring. "Jadi Baekhyun, bertingkahlah seperti anak baik atau aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melenyapkan adikmu."

Chanyeol menarik diri. Langkahnya seperti detik terlewati untuk sebuah bom yang hendak meledak dalam diri Baekhyun. Tungkainya menjeli seketika. Ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya menapak pada lantai, meluruh, jatuh terduduk di atas lantai namun Chanyeol mengacuhkan hal itu.

Pintu kamar tertutup kembali. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang seolah kehilangan nyawanya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Sehun…

Chanyeol tidak boleh menyakiti adiknya, Sehun tidak memiliki urusan apapun dalam permasalahan mereka.

"… _atau aku akan melenyapkan adikmu."_

Chanyeol akan menyakiti Sehun, Chanyeol akan membunuh Sehun.

Baekhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan ketakutan yang melanda nyaris seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Baekhyun tau betul siapa Chanyeol, apa pekerjaannya, apa yang ia lakukan. Membunuh adalah hal biasa yang ia lakukan, melenyapkan nyawa adalah kebiasaannya dan untuk Sehun yang berarti bagi Baekhyun takkan sulit untuk meleyapkannya pula. Apapun akan lelaki itu lakukan untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Chanyeol ingin dirinya tetap tinggal, bertingkah sebagai Park Baekhyun bonekanya dan mempermainkan hidupnya seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini. Tidak, Baekhyun sudah tidak ingin lagi. Ia tak ingin di permainkan lagi.

Tapi jika ia tidak menurutinya, maka Sehun… maka Sehun yang akan menerima batunya. Sehun akan dibunuh, jiwa psikopat Chanyeol mungkin akan menyiksanya terlebih dahulu lalu membunuhnya dengan cara yang tak ingin Baekhyun bayangkan.

Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ketakutan membuat akan sehatnya memburam. Bola matanya bergerak liar melihat seisi kamar. Kosong tanpa cahaya, sama akan otaknya yang berubah kacau tak berarah.

Namun di balik itu, Baekhyun tak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuh adiknya walau hanya sehelai rambut lelaki itu. Chanyeol tidak boleh, lelaki itu tidak boleh melakukannya. Baekhyun berubah gelap hati, sisi rasionalnya tertutupi sedang sisi idealis dalam dirinya berteriak memaki kesadarannya.

Jika Chanyeol tak ingin melepasnya, bagaimana jika Baekhyun saja yang memaksa dirinya untuk terlepas? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun memutus semua jembatan penghubung mereka, secara sepihak tanpa Sehun yang menjadi korban lain dari kegilaan obsesi pemimpin Feuer itu.

Benar.

Baekhyun menerawang pada seisi kamar dan terhenti pada nakas, pada nampan berisikan makanan untuknya dan terpaku disana. Baekhyun hanya menyisakan sedetik waktunya untuk sekedar berpikir dan segera menyeret tubuhnya mendekati meja kecil itu, mengambil gelas di atas sana dan melempar benda itu pada lantai.

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar nyaring. Belingnya terlihat berkilau disapu cahaya lampu dan Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa apapun yang ia pikirkan.

Tangannya bergetar mengambil satu bagian yang paling besar. Menatap runcingnya yang tajam, kemudian bergantian pada lengannya. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, termenung namun tak memikirkan apapun, otaknya kosong, sedang motoriknya tanpa perintah perlahan membawa pecahan itu pada dirinya.

Ujung runcing itu menembus kulit tangannya. Darah keluar namun tak menghentikan Baekhyun membuat satu goresan memanjang disana. Baekhyun menyayat tangannya sendiri, mengenai nadinya dan membiarkan darah menodai bajunya juga lantai di bawahnya.

Benar.

2 tahun membuat Baekhyun cukup untuk semua kebohongan, ia tak ingin lagi melakukannya. Baekhyun tak bisa. Ia bukan boneka namun Chanyeol memaksanya untuk tetap seperti itu. jika menolak ia akan kehilangan Sehun. Ia akan kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Kabur pun tak bisa ia lakukan. Lalu jika sudah seperti itu… Baekhyun pikir kematian satu-satunya yang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. _Memutus belengguan dirinya._

Baekhyun sedikit konyol ketika menarik senyum. Tangannya terasa kebas dengan darah yang tak berhenti keluar dari lukanya. Tubuh tanpa asupan makanan miliknya semakin lemas dan Baekhyun tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya lebih lama lagi, ia terhempas jatuh pada lantai kotor oleh darahnya sendiri.

Lalu pandangannya berubah buram. Pupilnya bergerak pelan dan terhenti pada gundukan perut besarnya.

Ah, bayinya yang malang… bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melupakan kehadiran makhluk kecil itu dalam dirinya. Namun Baekhyun pikir, ia pun tak bisa membiarkan bayinya hidup bersama dengan Chanyeol, bersama si lelaki gila yang sialnya merupakan ayah dari bayi itu. Mungkin akan lebih baik mereka pergi dan hidup bersama tanpa ada Chanyeol di sekitar mereka. Benar, itu lebih baik.

Baekhyun memaksa senyum lagi dan memaksakan tangannya menapak di atas perutnya sendiri, namun tak bisa ia lakukan. Baekhyun pikir ia sudah mati.

"Baekhyun!"

Atau setidaknya akan segera mati.

Pandangannya berubah hitam dan guncangan pada tubuhnya tak bisa Baekhyun rasakan sama sekali.

…

Chanyeol tau seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu. Ia tidak boleh, Baekhyun hanya akan semakin membenci dirinya. Chanyeol untuk kesekian kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengutuk emosi yang yang tak bisa ia tahan dan berakhir memberikan Baekhyun sebuah ancaman bodoh yang tak seharusnya ia katakan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, perlahan menutup pintu kembali. Langkah kakinya hendak menarik pergi ketika ia dengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam kamar. Baekhyun mungkin tengah menghancurkan seisi kamar lagi seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Namun itu berbeda bagaimana hanya satu pecahan saja yang terdengar. Chanyeol berkerut kening dan bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah di lakukan si mungil itu di dalam sana. Chanyeol berbalik badan kembali, memutar kenop dan seketika kehilangan bola matanya.

Baekhyun berada di lantai dengan darah mengotori dirinya sendiri. Satu tangannya menggenggam pecahan kaca, sedang tangan yang lain mengaliri darah keluar dari sana. Hanya sedetik Chanyeol butuhkan untuk segera menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyongsong tubuh itu secepat angin. Matanya menatap ngeri pada luka besar pada pangkal telapak tangan lelaki mungil itu, lukanya memanjang dan menganga lebar.

Baekhyun tak memberikan respon, Chanyeol mengguncang tubuhnya—memaksa lelaki itu tetap sadar namun taunya kekosonganlah yang menyambut dirinya.

"Baekhyun tidak tidak tidak!" Chanyeol kelabakan.

"Baekhyun sadarlah!" Chanyeol memanggilnya berulang. Ia menutup luka Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya namun sia-sia ia lakukan. Darah itu tetap mengucur keluar, merembesi sela jemarinya. Chanyeol tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia menarik kemejanya dengan gusar dan merobek kain itu dalam sekali sentakkan lalu mengikatnya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membopongnya setelah itu, berlari keluar kamar dengan hujaman ketakutan menuntun tiap langkahnya menuju rumah sakit.

 _Tidak Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh mati._

 _Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku._

* * *

 **Cocot:** Lohaaa makasih untuk semua pembaca yang masih bertahan sampai chap ini :D

See ya~


	12. Chapter 12

**LOVE ME THE SAME**

* * *

Chanyeol takut luar biasa. Tangannya yang berdarah bergetar, seirama dengan detak jantung yang tak terkontrol dalam dadanya.

Koridor rumah sakit sepi menyisakan Chanyeol seorang diri pada bangku tunggu itu. Tangannya bergetar dengan hebat, diselimuti oleh darah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandangi tangannya kosong, perlahan menggenggam kepalan tangannya sendiri—seolah mampu meredam getaran itu tak lagi berlanjut.

Namun tak bisa ia lakukan. Ketakutannya memimpin semua kendali tubuhnya.

Satu jam sudah terlewat dan Baekhyun masih berada di dalam ruang operasi sana. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana darah yang tak berhenti keluar dari luka nadi Baekhyun, kesadaran yang terenggut serta nafas satu-satu mengenai dadanya dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

Chanyeol ketakutan.

Baekhyun melukai dirinya sendiri, lelaki itu mencoba bunuh diri. Berselang beberapa menit setelah ancaman yang ia lakukan, Baekhyun melukai dirinya sendiri. Siapapun akan menuding jika apa yang terjadi jelas berawal dari Chanyeol, emosinya yang tak terkendali juga lidah tajam kurang ajar miliknya.

Itu menampar telak Chanyeol, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bagaimana ketidakinginan Baekhyun tinggal bersama dengannya lagi. Baekhyun memilih untuk mati ketimbang harus tetap ditahan tinggal bersama dirinya, bersama ia yang merupakan si monster sialan.

Chanyeol seharusnya tau diri.

Baekhyun sudah tak ingin, lalu mengapa ia harus menahannya lagi? Mengapa? Karena Chanyeol mencintainya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

Semua ego itu taunya malah mengantar Chanyeol pada kehilangan yang lain. Kenyataannya, Chanyeol telah kehilangan Baekhyun. Kenyataannya lagi, Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun memiliki Baekhyun dalam dirinya.

Sekalipun tidak pernah.

…

"Operasinya berhasil." Ujaran dokter itu menjalari Chanyeol dalam kelegaan luar biasa. Chanyeol nyaris tak bisa bernafas—ia seolah lupa bagaimana melakukan hal itu namun kini oksigen seolah memasok paru-paru dengan sendirinya.

"Kondisi pasien sudah stabil kembali. Dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap." Dokter itu menyambung kembali.

"Terima kasih dokter." Chanyeol berucap sungguh-sungguh. Dokter itu memberikan anggukan kepala pelan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak pernah merasa selega ini, rasanaya seperti timpahan beban dalam hatinya terangkat dan membebaskan ia dalam belenggu ketakutan. Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi dan tersenyum sumringah untuk dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya ia tarik menelusuri lorong, menuju kamar dimana Baekhyun di rawat. Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu, melalui kaca kecil di depan pintu Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlelap tanpa niatan masuk ke dalam sana.

Chanyeol hanya khawatir jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba sadar dan mendapati kehadirannya disana membuat lelaki mungil itu menyakiti dirinya kembali. Chanyeol tak ingin. Lagipula melihatnya dengan sejarak ini sudah membuat Chanyeol merasa cukup.

Lagipula, Chanyeol pikir lagi ini bukanlah kali pertama baginya. Ia telah melakukannya sejak dulu, nyaris setahun penuh dan ia seolah hidup untuk itu. Rasanya seperti déjà vu, rasanya seperti terhempas pada masa lalu namun lagi itu bukanlah hal yang besar baginya.

Baekhyun sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, dia hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup untuk kembali sehat sedia kala untuk fisiknya. Mungkin mentalnya juga dan Chanyeol sadar betul jika ketidakberadaannya yang menjadi penyembuh ampuh untuk kesehatan psikologis lelaki itu.

Apa yang terjadi hari ini seolah menampar Chanyeol telak, menyadarkan ia sepenuhnya dan Chanyeol seolah berperang dalam batinnya sendiri. Baekhyun bahkan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, memotong nadinya hanya karena tak ingin tinggal disisinya lagi. Itu menyadarkan Chanyeol jika kini ia tak lebih sebagai jurang pesakitan untuk lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mengatakan beberapa kali jika Chanyeol adalah kebahagiannya, mungkin sekarang sudah tidak seperti itu, sudah tidak lagi. Berbanding terbalik Chanyeol berubah menjadi tombak pesakitan dan Chanyeol tak ingin membuat Baekhyun tersiksa karenanya.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol memilih untuk mundur. Menghilang dari kehidupan Baekhyun asal ia mendapat bayaran kebahagian untuk lelaki mungil itu.

…

Langit-langit putih bersih di atasnya adalah pemandangan pertama yang menyambut indera Baekhyun kala ia tersadar. Baekhyun pikir ia telah berada di surga atau tempat lain yang bukanlah lagi di bumi, namun selang infuse yang bergelantungan di atasnya menyadarkan Baekhyun jika ia masih berada di dunia yang sama, ia masih belum mati. Bunuh diri yang gagal ia lakukan, ia masih hidup dan berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit kini.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya pelan, kelopak matanya ia pejamkan kembali dan sedikit banyak memendam kesal dalam dirinya. Sia-sia saja, Baekhyun pikir.

Namun pada sisi lain, Baekhyun pikir Tuhan hanya tak ingin melepas tanggungjawab miliknya. Mungkin kehadiran jabang bayi di dalam rahimnya menjadi pertimbangan untuk mempertahankan dirinya di dunia. Jika itu untuk bayinya, maka bukanlah masalah.

Baekhyun perlahan membawa tangannya yang tak berinfus pada perutnya dan mengusap bagian buncit itu dengan sayang. Merabainya dan merasakan detakan sama dari darah dagingnya dan itu menciptakan ia pada tarikan senyum tipis.

Otaknya lalu tanpa ia sadari mulai menciptakan rasa rindu dalam dirinya. Mungkin berasal dari bayinya—merindu akan usapan tangan lain selain miliknya. Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar dan mendapati dirinya seorang diri. Tidak ada Chanyeol… dimana lelaki itu? Baekhyun berguman.

Namun sedetik kemudian tersadar dan memaki dirinya sendiri.

Hormonal kehamilan sialan, rutuknya. Baguslah jika Chanyeol tidak berada di sekitarnya, lagipula memang itu yang ia harapkan. Memang sebaiknya lelaki itu tidak muncul saja, tidak untuk hari ini, hari esok dan Baekhyun akan mengucapkan ribuan syukur jika Chanyeol tak pernah memunculkan batang hidung selamanya.

 _Namun… apakah memang seperti itu keinginannya?_

…

Jackson menangis sepanjang hari itu. Tangisannya menggema meneriakkan nama Baekhyun berulang dan Kyungsoo sampai kewalahan menenangkan bocah itu. Lelaki yang bekerja sebagai _butler_ itu mengujarkan banyak kalimat penenang, menghiburnya dengan cerita lucu bahkan berjanji akan membuat muffin kesukaan Jackson lagi namun taunya tak mampu meredakan isak tangis itu.

"Aku ingin Papa." Isaknya berulang. Wajah tampannya berubah merah dan matanya nyaris tenggelam karena sembab namun tak membuat ia menghentikan tangisnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol pulang di saat yang bersamaan. Ia melangkah cepat menuju Jackson dan merengkuh anak itu dalam pelukannya.

"Hei, Jagoan mengapa menangis?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Papa pergi." Ucapnya sesunggukan. Bicaranya tersendat dan teredam di atas pundak lelaki yang menjadi orangtuanya itu. "Papa benar-benar pergi."

Chanyeol tertegun sedang dalam hati bertanya darimana Jackson memiliki kesimpulan itu dalam dirinya. Namun Chanyeol tidak bertanya, ia bangkit dari simpuhannya dan berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah dengan Jackson dalam gendongannya.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak nakal lagi, tapi Papa tetap pergi." Ratapnya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Tangan besarnya mengusap punggung sempit anaknya itu pelan tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan darah dagingnya itu. Baekhyun menghabiskan nyaris setiap harinya untuk mengurusi Jackson, bahkan untuk Chanyeol sendiri yang merupakan orangtua biologisnya pun meragu bisa memahami polah anak itu.

Pun halnya dengan Natalie. Wanita itu walaupun merupakan orangtua kandungnya, namun ia telah terbiasa untuk ditinggal seorang diri, sejak masih balita sekalipun mereka tak memiliki hari yang panjang untuk dilewati bersama. Namun Baekhyun tidak, mereka memiliki hari yang panjang bersama, Baekhyun bersamanya setiap hari lalu ketidakhadirannya mendadak seperti ini jelas membuat Jackson tak siap.

"Papa tidak sayang padaku." Rintihan pelan Jackson menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak benar sayang." Chanyeol menyela cepat. "Papa sayang padamu."

"Tapi Papa meninggalkanku."

"Papa tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng. "Papa tidak pergi, Papa hanya sedang sakit dan berada di rumah sakit sekarang."

Jackson menarik wajahnya tiba-tiba dari pundak Chanyeol dan menatap penuh sarat pertanyaan dari indera sembabnya.

"Papa sakit?" tanyanya disana.

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan dan perlahan mengusap aliran pada wajah anaknya itu. "Papa tidak pergi," katanya disana. _Setidaknya tidak hari ini,_ Chanyeol membatin dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Papa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jackson mengangguk cepat penuh semangat. "Aku ingin bertemu Papa!" serunya.

Itu taunya menciptakan senyum samar dari bibir CEO Licth Group itu. "Kalau begitu ayo kita bertemu Papa."

…

Chanyeol terdiam sepanjang perjalanan menujur rumah sakit. Ia mengendarai mobilnya sendiri dengan Jackson yang duduk di sampingnya. Anak itu sudah kembali tenang, tidak lagi terisak dan duduk diam pada tempatnya terlibat dalam ocehan apapun.

Suasana sedikit canggung terasa dan itu kembali mengingatkan Chanyeol betapa kecilnya ruang interaksi mereka selama ini. Dirinya yang sibuk, tanpa sadar melewatkan tumbuh kembang si anak dan itu taunya lagi mengingatkan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Chanyeol mulai memikirkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun sudah tak berada disekitarnya lagi, disekitar Jackson yang membutuhkan peran orangtua dalam pertumbuhannya. Jackson mungkin akan tumbuh dalam kesendirian, sama seperti Chanyeol melewati masa kecilnya dulu.

Itu menyebalkan, sebenarnya sedikit menyakitkan.

"Adakah yang kau inginkan? Kita bisa membelinya sebelum bertemu dengan Papa." Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah pembicaraan. Ia melirik bocah berumur 5 tahun itu sesaat sebelum memofuskan pandangannya kembali pada jalanan di depannya.

Jackson terlihat berpikir, menimang dalam dirinya sebelum akhirnya memberikan gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin kue? Atau es krim?" Chanyeol menawarkan kembali.

"Papa suka es krim." Celetuk Jackson tiba-tiba.

"Haruskah kita membeli es krim untuk Papa?"

Jackson tersenyum sumringah dan menganggukkan kepalanya dalam jumlah yang terlampau banyak. "Ya, ayo beli es krim untuk Papa."

…

Jackson menenteng semangat sebaskom es krim ditangannya. Hirup pikuk rumah sakit sama sekali tak menarik minatnya sedang langkah kaki panjang Chanyeol membuatnya menanti dimana keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti pada salah satu kamar dengan Jongin yang berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol lantas menurunkan Jackson dari gendongannya dan bertanya kepada bawahannya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Tuan Muda sudah sadar, Tuan. Dokter baru saja memeriksanya dan mengatakan kondisi Tuan Muda sudah mulai stabil kembali." Jawab Jongin sopan.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega kembali dan mengintip melalui kaca kecil pada pintu. Ia mendapati Baekhyun disana, duduk setengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur—melempar pandangannya lepas ke arah jendela.

Baekhyun benar terlihat lebih baik dan Chanyeol tak berhenti bersyukur akan hal itu.

Jackson menarik-narik pelan kain celana Chanyeol dan menyadarkan lelaki itu tujuannya kesana. Ia terkekeh dan bersimpuh satu lutut di depan anak itu dan mengusap helai pirangnya dengan lembut.

"Berjanjilah pada Daddy untuk tidak mengganggu Papa, ingat Papa sedang sakit."

Jackson memberikan anggukan cepat. "Aku janji." Tukasnya.

"Nah, masuklah. Temui Papa." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh kecil itu pelan menuntunnya di depan pintu.

"Daddy tidak masuk?" Jackson bertanya kebingungan. Ia menatap Chanyeol penasaran dan mendapatkan sebuah gelengan pelan disana.

"Tidak, Daddy akan menunggu disini. Masuklah bersama pengawal Kim."

Jackson tak bertanya lagi, ia menapaki langkah masuk ke dalam kamar inap Baekhyun bersama Jongin—meninggalkan tatapan sendu Chanyeol tanpa ia sadari tersemat lekat dari paras tampan itu.

Langkah kaki pendeknya berlari masuk ke dalam sana dan berteriak senang mendapati sosok Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur.

"Papa!" Panggilnya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan menatap kehadiran Jackson setengah tak percaya. Jongin membantu Jackson naik ke atas tempat tidur dan cepat-cepat anak itu memeluk Baekhyun disana.

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengecup puncak kepala itu ketika mendengar rengekan Jackson.

"Hei, dengan siapa Junnie kesini?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Jackson menarik dirinya kembali.

"Bersama Daddy." Sahut Jackson cepat.

Baekhyun tertegun bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang perlahan memudar. Ia tak sadar ketika membawa pandangannya pada pintu, seolah mencari kehadiran lelaki bersurai merah itu. Namun Chanyeol tak terlihat berada disana, hanya Jongin yang membungkuk sopan lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Jackson dalam kamarnya.

"Lihat, aku bawa es krim." Celotehan Jackson itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dan cepat-cepat ia bawa pandangannya kembali pada bocah di depannya itu. "Ayo kita makan es krim!" serunya kembali.

"Wah, Junnie membelikan Papa es krim?" Baekhyun bertanya sumringah. Jackson menganggukkan kepalanya lagi dan mulai membuka es krim yang ia bawa.

"Aku pikir Papa pergi." Anak itu berucap di sela. "Aku mencari Papa dimana-mana, tapi Papa tidak ada."

Baekhyun seketika diliputi oleh perasaan bersalahnya kembali. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia menyakiti Jackson dengan egonya. Baekhyun tak pernah menyadari kenyataan jika ia tak hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri tapi juga Jackson dan mungkin saja… Chanyeol pun tak luput dari hasil keegoisan miliknya.

"Maafkan Papa." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Es krim di atas pangkuan Jackson tak benar menarik perhatiannya, alih-alih hanya tertuju pada anak itu saja. Jackson luput mengetahui hal itu dan tenggelam dalam dingin es krim yang melumer enak di dalam mulutnya.

"Papa sakit apa?" Jackson menatap Baekhyun. Ia menatap menyeluruh lelaki mungil itu kemudian terhenti pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang terperban. "Apa tangan Papa sakit?" tunjuknya.

Baekhyun ikut memperhatikan hasil pemikiran bodohnya itu dan mengusapnya dengan pelan. Kepalanya ia gelengkan dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Hanya sedikit." Katanya.

"Papa harus cepat sembuh agar kita bisa pergi ke Menara lagi. Kali ini bersama Daddy." Oceh Jackson lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam lagi dan memaksa senyum pada belah tipisnya. Ia tak memberi sahutan apapun dan membawa tangannya pada surai Jackson dan mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Apa es krimnya enak?"

…

Chanyeol kembali memiliki senyumannya. Apa yang tertangkap pada inderanya dari dalam ruang inap itu menjadi alasan sedang hati menghangat akan bahagia. Hal-hal kecil itu taunya benar menjadi kesukaannya. Tawa Baekhyun berbaur dalam celotehan Jackson, kiranya benar merupakan sumber bahagia tak ternilai harganya. Itu harta berharganya dan Chanyeol selalu ingin memiliknya. Selamanya.

Namun kemudian ia di sadarkan kembali oleh kenyataan jika itu bukanlah miliknya. Baekhyun, sumber kebahagiannya bukanlah miliknya.

Kenyataan itu taunya lagi menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol namun ia tak memiliki apapun untuk membantu perasaannya sendiri. _Tak apa,_ ia berguman untuk kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun hanya harus bahagia walau ia bukanlah alasan dibalik itu, Chanyeol pun akan sama bahagianya.

Lelaki dengan tubuh tegap itu berbalik badan, memutus pandangan mata dari dalam kamar inap itu dan menempatkan dirinya duduk pada bangku tunggu di lorong. Jongin keluar semenit kemudian dan berdiri tegak di depan pintu lagi seperti perintah Chanyeol.

Matanya sesekali melirik sungkan kepada Chanyeol dan menerka dalam hati mengapa awan gelap itu merundungi majiannya. Jongin menerka tentang pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun namun tak memiliki keberanian juga hak apapun untuk sekedar memberikan tulusan simpatiknya.

Jongin memutuskan diam, sama halnya akan Chanyeol dan membiarkan sunyi menemani mereka di lorong rumah sakit itu.

…

Chanyeol memiliki banyak pertimbangan sebenarnya. Ia memikirkan banyak hal, merenungi banyak hal. Sisa ego ia coba tinggalkan sedang apapun yang utama baginya mencoba ia kedepankan. Itu adalah Baekhyun dan apapun yang berada dalam kehidupan lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol telah menghabiskan seharian waktunya dengan berdiam diri, berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri dan kemudian meneguhkan dirinya sendiri. Hari telah beranjak malam dan hirup pikuk kesibukan di rumah sakit mulai mensunyi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, melihat dari kaca di depan pintu dan mendapati dua orang terkasihnya itu terlelap di dalam sana. Keduanya berbagi tempat tidur dan memeluk satu sama lain berbagi hangat masing-masing.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya sedang otak ia paksa merekam semua itu lalu mengubahnya dalam ingatan kenangan. Chanyeol meneguhkan dirinya sekali lagi, menyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi lalu perlahan menggeser pintu di kamar inap itu dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Chanyeol melangkah hati-hati, tak ingin menimbulkan satu suara sekecil apapun yang dapat menganggu dua orang yang tidur disana. Lalu perlahan mengulurkan tangannya menuju Jackson dan hati-hati mengangkat bocah itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Pulanglah bersama Jackson, aku akan menemani Baekhyun malam ini." Ujar Chanyeol pelan kepada Jongin. Jongin menerima tubuh Jackson sigap dan keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun di dalam sana.

Chanyeol membawa pandangannya kembali kepada Baekhyyun, membenarkan letak selimut lelaki mungil itu dan menahan diri untuk tak mengambil kecupan apapun pada wajah cantik kecintaannya itu.

Baekhyun mengeliat pelan, mengubah posisi berbaringnya dan memunggungi posisi Chanyeol yang berdiri pada sisi tempat tidur yang lain. Baekhyun terjaga, Chanyeol tau hal itu pun mengenai Baekhyun yang lagi menunjukkan penolakan terhadap kehadirannya, Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tak peduli, menepis denyutan pada rongga dadanya dan menempatkan dirinya duduk pada kursi tunggal di samping tempat tidur. Punggung sempit Baekhyun mengusai hazelnya, terdiam tanpa kata seolah tak ada hal besar terjadi padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Baekhyun?" pelan suara Chanyeol memecah sunyi. Baekhyun mendengarnya namun bertingkah seolah tak ada apapun yang tertangkap inderanya—berpura-pura tidur, mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Hela nafas Chanyeol terdengar sayup, dan Baekhyun mulai menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pemimpin Feuer itu. Rencana apalagi yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu kepadanya? Ke Negara mana lagi yang akan ditujunya untuk membuatnya terpisah kembali dengan keluarganya? Atau… rencana pembunuhan apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadap Sehun, mungkin kecelakaan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap ayahnya, atau mungkin hal yang lebih kejam daripada itu.

Baekhyun tak sadar berdecih dalam hati dan membiarkan benci semakin membumbung tinggi mengusai dirinya.

Baekhyun semakin membenamkan matanya terpejam, berharap dapat kembali tidur tanpa mendengar ocehan apapun yang Chanyeol katakan. Namun taunya tidak seperti itu, bahkan hela nafas samar dari lelaki itu nyatanya masih dapat tertangkap oleh inderanya.

"Aku…" Berat suara Chanyeol terdengar kembali. "Kali pertama melihatmu saat kau berada di tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah atas." Lelaki itu menutur dalam sunyi. Senyumnya tertarik simpul, seolah punggung sempit Baekhyun tengah menampilkan kilasan ingatan dari apa yang ia ujarkan.

Chanyeol menerawang dalam dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan ingatannya terhempas pada beberapa tahun silam. Di depannya, tanpa Chanyeol ketahui Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, tertegun mendengarkan patahan kata miliknya.

"Kau memakai seragam sekolahmu dan memegang secorong es krim, es krim stroberi." Chanyeol menegaskan. "Aku ingat saat itu harinya sangat terik, udaranya begitu panas tapi kau malah tak terganggu dengan hal itu. Kau tersenyum, senyumanmu begitu cantik. Aku tak pernah melihat senyuman secantik itu sebelumnya." Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara, teringat masa silam menyenangkan itu.

"Lalu kau mulai hadir dalam diriku, setiap hari aku dibayangi oleh senyumanmu, tiap malam dan aku selalu mendapat mimpi yang serupa, kau dan senyum milikmu. Itu seharusnya mengganggu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya siapa dirimu, siapa namamu, dimana kau tinggal, berapa tanggal lahirmu, apa makanan kesukaanmu, apa film kesukaanmu—hal-hal seperti itu." Chanyeol mengikik, merasa lucu terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi aku mulai mencari tau siapa dirimu," Chanyeol menyambung lagi. "Aku tau namamu, namamu adalah Byun Baekhyun, kau lahir tanggal 6 pada bulan Mei dan aku juga tau apa yang kau sukai dan apa yang tidak kau sukai.

"Kau suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan stroberi, kau tidak suka mentimun. Kau suka film action dan tidak suka film romantis, biru adalah warna favoritmu, kau juga suka bermain piano, membaca buku biografi dan juga memasak."

Senyum Chanyeol perlahan memudar. "Aku juga tau apa cita-citamu. Kau bercita-cita menjadi polisi dan berharap menjadi anggota Interpol seperti ayahmu. Kau berkeinginan untuk menangkap semua kriminal dan memberikan mereka hukuman. Kau benar-benar membenci mereka—aku yang merupakan sampah dimatamu."

Chanyeol merasakan denyutan lagi di dalam dadanya. Luka hatinya seperti ditaburi garam, ia buka kembali dalam ingatannya. Itu menulari Baekhyun, tanpa sadar merasakan jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih kencang dari semestinya.

"Satu-satunya yang kusadari adalah jika aku takkan pernah memiliki kesempatan bersamamu," Chanyeol melirih dalam pesakitannya. "Satu-satunya yang kusadari adalah kau takkan bisa mencintaiku seperti rasa cintaku padamu."

Chanyeol menunduk, menatap lantai buram di kakinya dan melinglung.

"Kau benar aku berbohong padamu Baekhyun." Ungkap Chanyeol disana. "Kau benar tentang aku yang berbohong tentang dirimu, namamu bukanlah Park Baekhyun, kau tidak lahir pada bulan juni tanggal 14, kita tidak sebaya, kau lebih muda 4 tahun dariku. Aku juga berbohong mengenai pertemuan kita di perpustakaan kota, obrolan singkat, saling jatuh cinta, pernikahan sempurna… kau benar, aku berbohong padamu. Semuanya."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Selimutnya ia genggam semakin erat dan tiba-tiba saja merasa tak siap mendengar apapun yang akan Chanyeol ujarkan padanya. Tentang kebenarannya, tentang nyata cerita mereka.

"Tapi kau salah tentang aku yang mempermainkanmu, kau salah tentang aku yang hanya menganggapmu sebagai bonekaku—kau tidak seperti itu." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau… adalah segalanya bagiku, bagaimana mungkin jika aku menganggapmu seperti itu."

Baekhyun tidak tau harus seperti apa menanggapi. Ia tidak siap, sama sekali belum dan apapun yang tengah Chanyeol perdengarkan benar tak ingin ia dengar kini. Itu… menyakitinya. Menyakiti perasaannya yang tanpa sadar Baekhyun rasakan dalam dirinya. Mengapa seperti itu?

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya kembali, mencoba menguatkan dirinya dan menarik tatapannya dari lantai. Rasanya sedikit melegakan, seolah bebannya terangkat dan Chanyeol tak memiliki sesak apapun yang membelenggu dirinya kini.

"Kau ingin lepas dariku bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya walau kenyataannya ia tau apa jawaban dari pertanyaan retoris itu. penolakan Baekhyun selama seminggu ini menjelaskan segalanya. "Aku akan melepaskanmu." Lanjut Chanyeol, tegas seolah meyakinkan Baekhyun jika itu bukanlah omong kosong semata.

Pandangan buram Baekhyun melebar, sedikit banyak tak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Pada sisi lain… ia merasa setengah tak rela. Mengapa harus seperti itu?

"Tapi Baekhyun…" Chanyeol menukas lagi. "Bolehkah aku melakukannya setelah bayi kita lahir nanti?" Chanyeol diam sesaat, menunggu kiranya respon yang si mungil itu berikan kepadanya. Namun hembusan angin malam masih menjadi yang menyambut dirinya.

Baekhyun tidak tidur, tapi dia enggan menjawab. Baekhyun pasti tidak setuju dengan permintaannya.

"Aku… hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk terbiasa, hanya 3 bulan sampai kau melahirkan dan setelah itu aku akan melepasmu. Kau boleh pergi, kau boleh membawa bayi kita atau jika kau tidak menginginkannya, maka aku yang akan merawatnya. Dan selama itu, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu sampai kau lupa jika aku pernah hadir sebelumnya. Aku berjanji."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat sampai perih terasa.

"Hanya 3 bulan Baekhyun, aku berjanji tidak akan mengekangmu, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, kau boleh bertemu dengan adikmu, teman-temanmu. Hanya saja, tak bisakah kau berpura-pura menjadi Park Baekhyun lagi untukku? Hanya berpura-pura dan setelah itu kau boleh membenciku sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan."

Dadanya sesak bukan main, tangisnya terdengar samar namun Baekhyun tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, tak tau mengapa… Baekhyun tak ingin mendengar semua janji itu. Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol berjanji untuk melepasnya, meninggalkannya lalu melupakan dirinya. Baekhyun tak ingin lelaki itu melakukannya. Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Ia seharusnya senang, bersorak bahagia karena inilah yang ia harapkan?

Lalu mengapa rasanya… tak rela seperti ini?

Mengapa—

"Dan Baekhyun," Chanyeol bersuara kembali di belakangnya. "Kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu lagi seperti ini. Kau seharusnya menyakitiku, kau seharusnya menyayat nadiku, bukan nadimu. Kau seharusnya membunuhku, itu lebih baik untukku daripada harus melihatmu terbaring disini." Desah Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah," katanya kemudian. "Dokter bilang kau boleh pulang besok dan melakukan rawat jalan di rumah."

Suara pergesekan kaki kursi yang Chanyeol dorong terdengar kemudian. Baekhyun tak harus menoleh untuk sekedar memastikan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil langkah menuju pintu sebelum teringat akan sesuatu yang belum ia sampaikan kepada carrier cantik itu.

"Aku akan menghubungi Sehun dan memintanya untuk datang menemuimu." Tutur Chanyeol lagi. "Bisakah kau sampaikan padanya untuk berhenti meretas jaringan Feuer? Feuer bukan tanggungjawabku lagi sekarang, Natalie yang mengurusnya. Aku tak bisa mencegah keputusannya jika ia menangkap basah organisasi keluargamu lagi."

…

Baekhyun memiliki kantung mata hitam dengan muka bengkak akibat menangis semalaman. Dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya mengapa ia menangis sedang yang harusnya ia lakukan adalah membuncah dalam bahagia dan _excited_ dalam perkata yang Chanyeol katakan.

Namun taunya lagi tidak seperti itu. beban pikirannya bertambah lagi sedang apa yang Chanyeol ujarkan semalam mengetuk sisi perasaannya yang lain. Ungkapan pertemuan mereka yang sebenarnya… mengisi otak Baekhyun dan bermain dalam ingatannya.

Chanyeol bilang kali pertama lelaki itu melihatnya saat ia berada di tahun akhir sekolah menengah atas, suasana panas yang berarti itu terjadi tepatnya saat musim panas. Baekhyun menerka jika itu terjadi beberapa bulan sebelum ujian kelulusannya. Lalu berlanjut kepada lelaki itu yang mulai mencari tau tentang dirinya, mungkin juga membuntuti dirinya sepanjang hari.

Seharusnya Baekhyun memiliki firasat, firasat akan orang asing yang mengikuti dirinya. Orang asing yang mungkin saja memiliki niat buruk terhadapnya namun taunya Baekhyun tak memiliki hal itu dalam dirinya. Baekhyun tidak merasa terancam, tidak pernah disakiti secara batin apalagi fisik.

Alih-alih ia merasa… aman.

Mungkin karena keluarganya yang berasal dari kepolisian namun entah mengapa semuanya lebih dari semua itu.

Mengapa?

Apakah… Chanyeol menjaganya? Dari jarak yang tak Baekhyun ketahui berapa, sejauh mana… mungkin lelaki itu juga ikut menjaga dirinya pula?

…

Chanyeol tak berbohong tentang ia yang menghubungi Sehun dan meminta lelaki itu untuk menemui Baekhyun di rumah sakit karena nyatanya benar lelaki itu terlihat pada bibir pintu di pagi harinya.

Sehun menerjang Baekhyun dan pelukannya lagi dan berucap syukur mereka dalam bertemu kembali. Baekhyun balas memeluknya dan mengherankan pelik hatinya masih tak mampu di bentengi bahkan dengan kehadiran saudaranya itu pula.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, hyung? Mengapa kau harus sampai di rawat?" Sehun bertanya beruntun sembari memeriksa keseluruhan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia mendapati perban pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan mulai menerka penyebabnya.

"Apa tanganmu terluka karena lelaki itu?" Sehun bertanya dalam amarah.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan lekas menyembunyikan tangannya di balik selimut. "Aku terjatuh di kamar mandi dan mematahkan tanganku." Baekhyun menjawab terburu. "Ini bukan Chanyeol."

"Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, hyung. Lelaki itu pasti menyakitimu bukan? Dimana dia melakukannya?"

"Chanyeol tidak!" Baekhyun menjawab tegas. _Chanyeol tidak pernah menyakitinya, sekalipun tidak pernah._

Sehun menatap saudaranya itu dengan kilatan mata tak percaya. Dengan pekerjaannya yang seperti itu, mustahil rasanya.

Mendapat tatapan keraguan seperti itu, membuat Baekhun menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap perutnya kini.

"Hyung…" Sehun memanggilnya. Ia meraih satu tangan Baekhyun dan mengenggamnya dengan lembut. "Ayo kita pergi, hyung."

Kepala Baekhyun terdongak kembali dan melebar menatap adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun yang berjaga di depan pintu, ini kesempatan bagus. Ayo kita pergi," Ajak Sehun. Itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus, namun Baekhyun tak sedikitpun tertarik untuk melakukannya.

"Kita juga bisa bekerja sama untuk membuka jati dirinya, siapa dirinya dan membalas dendam ayah—"

"Tidak Sehun." Baekhyun menyela. Ia menarik tangannya yang di genggam Sehun dan menyimpan di atas perutnya. Baekhyun menggeleng sedang Sehun menatap tak percaya kepada saudaranya itu.

"Hyung…"

"Jangan lakukan itu Sehun." Pinta Baekhyun. "Untukku jangan lakukan itu."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Sehun mencolos tak percaya.

"Feuer bukanlah lawan yang bisa kau kalahkan, Feuer lebih besar dari yang kau bayangkan, kelompok itu sangat berkuasa, mereka sangat berbahaya." Ungkap Baekhyun. "Jangan usik mereka lagi, berhentilah mencari tau apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka."

Sehun menjatuhkan rahang, benar tak percaya atas penuturan Baekhyun di depannya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengujarkan hal itu padanya, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengabaikan… kematian orangtua mereka?

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sedih, bukan tak tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh lelaki itu terhadapnya.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan keluargaku, aku tak ingin kehilangan kau saudaraku satu-satunya, Sehun. Maka karena itu, untukku kumohon… jangan usik mereka lagi."

Dan Sehun kehilangan bantahannya seketika.

…

Chanyeol membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan janji melepas Baekhyun seperti yang diinginkan oleh lelaki itu. 3 bulan sampai bayinya lahir, dan setelah itu Chanyeol akan melepaskanya.

Baekhyun tak pernah mengatakan ya untuk persetujuan tapi tanpa ia sadari, Baekhyun melakukannya. Ia mungkin tak bisa menuruti keinginan Chanyeol untuk kembali menjadi Park Baekhyun namun lagi tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia merubah sikap dingin ketusnya dan perlahan membuka dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mencoba berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri, dengan gejolak dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak lagi mengurung dirinya di kamar, mengeracau menghancur seluruh perabot dan kembali ke dalam rutinitasnya kembali.

Baekhyun kembali menghabiskan waktunya berada di dapur, memaksa makanan kesukaannya, membuat kue manis keinginan Jackson dan juga secangkir kopi pula untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba berdamai dengan keadaannya, tapi menampik kenyataan jika ia pun ingin berbaikan dengan lelaki itu. Baekhyun merasa aneh kepada dirinya sendiri, sejak pembicaraan mereka di rumah sakit, ungkapan kebenaran Chanyeol… Baekhyun seolah lupa dengan segalanya. Ia lupa atas semua kebohongan yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan, semua rasa benci yang ia bangun untuk lelaki itu—kenyataan tentang kematian ayahnya, penyebab amnesianya… Baekhyun melupakan semuanya.

Hubungan mereka masih canggung.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sebenarnya Chanyeol perlahan mulai menarik diri, menarik dirinya kepada Baekhyun dan membiasakan dirinya tanpa kehadiran lelaki itu dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol sedang berusaha namun taunya itu meninggalkan kekecewaan dalam diri Baekhyun. Tanpa alasan… Baekhyun tak pernah berharap Chanyeol akan melakukan semua itu. Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol melupakannya.

Kehidupannya terasa membosankan entah mengapa. Kegiatan memasaknya tak pernah ia nikmati seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun terkadang hanya memasak untuk membunuh bosan namun taunya itu tak benar memperngaruhi dirinya.

Chanyeol masih pergi di pagi hari dan kembali ketika petang mulai berganti malam. Mereka bertemu di meja makan—kadang-kadang kemudian Chanyeol memilih untuk menghabiskan malamnya di ruang kerjanya. Ia akan kembali ke kamar ketika Baekhyun telah tertidur dan bersiap pergi ketika lelaki itu bahkan belum membuka matanya.

Selalu seperti itu.

Namun tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan. Protes pun untuk alasan apa pula ia lakukan?

Moodnya berubah buruk kadang-kadang. Hormonal kehamilan taunya ikut mempengaruhi dirinya. Baekhyun akan berakhir dengan tidur sepanjang hari, memakan apapun sepanjang hari kiranya mampu membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Namun tidak ketika hasratnya tiba-tiba naik dan Baekhyun kelabakan mengurus dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengeliat tak nyaman di atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya terasa panas tapi bukan deman. Baekhyun tau apa itu, rasa gejolak apa itu dan di hari lalu bukanlah masalah untuknya. Baekhyun memiliki Chanyeol yang akan mengurus hormonnya namun jelas berbeda keadaannya kini.

Dan Baekhyun masih cukup waras untuk tidak meminta bantuan lelaki itu. Tidak, tentu saja tidak.

Baekhyun lantas memilih untuk tidur, pikirnya akan mampu menahan gejolak nafsu dirinya. Namun taunya ketika memejamkan mata, bayang-bayang trasnparan memenuhi imajinasinya. Itu berubah mengerikan bagaimana Baekhyun mulai menggerangi tubuhnya sendiri namun berakhir dengan desahan kekesalan ketika tak mampu mendapatkan kenikmatan dambaannya.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi dan melimpahkannya dalam tangis tiba-tiba. Isakannya ditangkap Chanyeol ketika memasuki kamar dan lelaki itu terserang panik berpikir Baekhyun merasakan sakit atau sesuatu.

Chanyeol mendekatinya dan bertanya namun Baekhyun tetap diam dalam isakan.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggilnya lagi, tangannya menyentuh pundak Baekhyun hati-hati dan menguncang pelan tubuh resah itu. "Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sakit?" Chanyeol menyentuh dahinya dan terkejut mendapati keringat dingin mengucur keluar membasahi lehernya pula.

"Baekhyun apa yang—"

"Nghhh~"

Baekhyun tercekat dan Chanyeol membola. Baekhyun mendesah tanpa bisa ia tahan lalu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena itu.

"Apa kau sedang mengalami _itu_?" Chanyeol bertanya memastikan.

Baekhyun lekas-lekas menggeleng, "aku baik-baik ngh saja…"

Tapi jelas terlihat jawaban itu merupakan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil sesekali membasahi belahan tipisnya. Chanyeol menahan nafas. Ia tak ingin bersikap kurang ajar namun ia pun tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun tersiksa seorang diri sedang ia ada—siap untuk membantu lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mencoba menekan rasional dirinya dan perlahan naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menindih Baekhyun di bawahnya. Lelaki mungil itu sontak membuka matanya dan menahan dada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun melotot.

Chanyeol mengindahi hal itu, menumpukan kedua lengannya pada masing-masing tubuh Baekhyun dan merunduk tepat pada ceruk lehernya. Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengeluarkan desah nafas beratnya disana, bertubrukan dengan batang leher Baekhyun dan menciptakan leguhan dari lelaki mungil itu.

"Cha-Chanyeol kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menyalak marah, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat menahan dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lagi mengabaikan hal itu. Bibirnya mengecup lembut batang leher Baekhyun, sekali dua kali dan menjilatinya dengan sensual. Baekhyun lagi meleguh dan matanya terpejam menikmati aliran menyenangkan yang berasal dari bibir lelaki dominan itu.

Chanyeol melarikan bibirnya pada daun telinga Baekhyun kini, menjilati tulang rawan itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki lubang telinga Baekhyun. Si mungil mendesah, kuat dan kepalan tangannya berubah meremas kain kemeja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lantas menjemput bibir Baekhyun, mengecup sudut bibirnya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu Baek." Berat suara itu menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun dengan panas, desah nafas berat berbaur dalam hasrat Chanyeol taunya menciptakan friksi menggelitik dalam diri Baekhyun. "Tak apa, ini aku…"

Baekhyun di lema, marah terhadap dirinya sendiri, merasa malu terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol benar-benar brengsek membuatnya galau seperti itu. Perkatanya seolah menuntun Baekhyun akan ingatan malam-malam hebat yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. Dadanya bergemuruh dan hasratnya semakin membumbung naik dan benar merenggut rasionalnya.

Tebal bibir Chanyeol terperangkap dalam inderanya, bersamaan dengan itu bayang-bayang bagaimana bibir itu memangutnya, membuat Baekhyun berdebar. Baekhyun memperhatikan kenyal basah itu dan lagi merasakan degup jantung yang berpacu di dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun memalu luar biasa. Keadaannya jelas telah berbeda kini, namun hormonal sialan benar memblokir akal sehatnya.

Chanyeol memberikan apa yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Mengisinya, menghangatkan sekujur sarafnya. Baekhyun mencoba tak memberikan suaraan apapun, ia terdiam dalam mengatur nafas kacaunya dan seketika tercekat kala samar isakan terdengar dari ceruk lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Sangat."

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia tak berekasi, menatap langit-langit kamar di atasnya dengan penuhan pernyataan Chanyeol, menggema dalam kepalanya. Baekhyun tak menyadari ketika perlahan, pandangannya mengabur dan alirannya menetes.

Lengannya melingkari punggung Chanyeol, mendekap tubuh tegap itu dan membiarkan isakannya menjawabi pernyataan si surai merah.

Malam itu, mereka menangis bersama.

…

Namun semuanya masih sama adanya.

Itu telah berlalu sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Nyaris terhitung sebulan sejak mereka berhubungan badan dan Baekhyun bersyukur hormonnya tak lagi meledak seperti hari kemarin. Setidaknya hormon seksual dan taunya perubahan moodnya semakin labil hari ke hari.

Baekhyun merasakan benar bagaimana tubuhnya begitu lemas bahkan saat ia baru saja bangun di pagi hari. Pinggulnya terasa keram dan bayinya tak berhenti menendang sedari tadi. Baekhyun merasa mual, ia pusing dan tak ingin melakukan apapun selain berbaring di atas tempat tidur saja.

Namun itu tak membantu sama sekali.

Keram pinggulnya merambat pada tulang belakangnya kini, mendera seolah akan remuk lalu melebur satu-satu. Perutnya berubah mulas dan Baekhyun pikir ia akan melahirkan saat ini. Tapi usia kandungannya masih berusia 8 bulan, ia masih memiliki 1 bulan lagi sebelum melahirkan bayinya.

Baekhyun lantas memilih bangkit dari tempat tidur, keluar kamar dan menulusuri lorong dengan tertatih. Dokter kandungannya pernah menyarankan agar ia bergerak lebih aktif di bulan akhir sebelum tanggal bersalin, baik untuk memudahkan ia melahirkan bayinya nanti.

Baekhyun menuruti hal itu. Ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya hari ini, melangkah pelan mengelilingi penthouse dengan satu tangan mengusap perutnya tanpa henti.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih baik, keramnya masih terasa namun tak sesakit pertama. Tapi kemudian berubah buruk ketika ia mendapati Natalie tiba-tiba berada di rumahnya, di Korea, Baekhyun menggaris bawahi.

Apa yang wanita itu lakukan disini?

"Hai, Baekhyun." Wanita itu menyapa pertama kali. Senyumnya yang tersungging masih terlihat menyebalkan seperti kali terakhir Baekhyun lihat. Natalie masih terlihat sama, langkah kakinya masih angkuh yang sama.

Baekhyun mendengus tak berniat menunjukkan kesan ramahnya sama sekali.

"Hai juga Natalie cantik." Natalie mengejek kemudian tertawa ketika Baekhyun menggulirkan bola matanya seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menyapa tentu saja." Sahutnya cepat. Sapphire birunya meneliti Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, "kemana kau bawa lemakmu itu?"

Wah benar-benar, Baekhyun memaki. Perutnya sudah cukup sakit, jangan sampai emosinya juga ikutan terseret dalam amarah.

"Pergilah, aku sudah tidak mood melihat wajahmu." Ketus Baekhyun sembari menarik langkahnya menjauhi wanita Rusia itu.

" _Excuse me?"_ Natalie melotot tak pecaya, "kau pikir aku suka melihat wajahmu?" sergah Natalie. "Jika bukan karena bisnisku, aku tak sudi melihatmu. Jadi Baekhyun, dengarkan aku karena aku tak berniat mengulang ini untuk kedua kali."

Baekhyun tak ingin menanggapi. Namun tangannya di tarik Natalie sepihak dan memaksanya duduk pada sofa sedang wanita itu menempatkan dirinya pada sisi yang lain. Baekhyun meringis pelan, merasakan perutnya yang kembali mulas akibat sentakkan tiba-tiba itu.

"Jadi darimana aku harus memulai?" Natalie lebih kepada berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nat, aku senang tidak ingin mendengar apapun, jadi hentikan sebelum—"

"Ah, bagaimana dengan tikus Korea itu?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun berkerut alis, menangkap kata Korea yang terselip dari belah merah berlipstik itu membuatnya melupakan sakit perutnya tiba-tiba. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi semuanya dimulai ketika tikus Korea itu mulai menyelidiki Feuer dan meretas jaringan Feuer, dia benar-benar sangat menganggu kau tau? Dia pikir dirinya hebat dan begitu berani hanya karena statusnya sebagai anggota Interpol."

Tikus Korea.

Anggota Interpol.

Baekhyun semakin berkerut kening dan tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu sebenarnya. Namun terasa tak asing dan seolah semuanya mengarah kepada dirinya sendiri. Pada keluarganya—ayahnya?

Natalie mendengus, menyadari ekspresi dungu Baekhyun dan melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali.

"Semuanya benar-benar kacau saat itu, dan semakin buruk saat Richard malah tak mengambil tindakan apapun dan malah terlihat membiarkan tikus Korea itu berbuat semauanya." Ia menghela nafas kesal sesaat. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dan mulai mengambil tindakan sendiri. Aku telah memiliki rencana untuk melenyapkan tikus Korea itu, aku memilih untuk sebuah kecelakaan tunggal untuk melenyapkan dirinya.

"Semua berjalan lancar. Mobil yang tumpangi benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan, tapi berubah berantakan saat Richard mengetahui rencanaku. Tebak, seperti apa marahnya dia? Selain marah, Richard juga sudah sinting, dia pergi kesana dan berpikir bisa menggagalkan rencanaku atau setidaknya menyelamatkan tikus itu. Setelah apa yang tikus Korea itu lakukan, Richard malah berniat menyelamatkannya."

Natalie berdecak keras. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dan merasa kesal ketika hanya keterdiaman yang meresponi ia dari lelaki yang tengah mengandung di depannya itu. Natalie mencoba untuk tidak peduli, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi syukurnya rencanaku berhasil, tikus Korea itu benar-benar mati. Tapi tebak hal mengejutkan apa yang Richard temukan?" Natalie bertanya, satu alisnya berjengit pada kening berkeinginan untuk melempar ekspresif jenaka namun lagi Baekhyun tak terlihat tertarik akan hal itu. "Tikus Korea itu ternyata tidak sendiri di dalam mobilnya, dia bersama anaknya. Dan coba tebak lagi siapa anak itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Natalie risau. Ia tak bertanya namun jelas sipitnya menyimpan sejuta penasaran atas apa yang hendak Natalie katakan. Jantungnya tanpa sadar berdegup kencang, tiba-tiba saja ketakutan menyerang dirinya.

"Kau. Kau, Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan laki-laki yang Richard sukai, laki-laki yang membuat Richard jatuh cinta dan gila memandangi fotonya setiap hari. Ya, itu kau. Kau yang terjadi anak si tikus Korea." Ungkapa Natalie tanpa beban.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh, namun ia masih seperti patung—mematung seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar berada disana, tapi kau tidak mati. Dan kau tau, adegannya benar-benar seperti di film-film action. Richard mengeluarkanmu dari sana dan sedetik kemudian BOOM mobil itu meledak." Natalie tertawa, seolah itu merupakan hal yang lucu baginya. "Richard lalu membawamu ke Moskow, di hari yang sama dimana dia menceraikanku." Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun tergugu. Ia lagi merasa tak siap, ia tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi, apapun yang menjadi kebenaran yang merupakan adanya.

"Kupikir aku—" Baekhyun berubah linglung, ia tak ingin berada disana lebih lama lagi. Baekhyun ingin bangkit pergi namun pantatnya seolah tertahan pada sofa yang ia duduki. Terpaku sedang gemuruh dadanya berubah dalam letupan kacau kini.

Natalie melihatnya, namun tak merasa bersalah akan hal itu. mata birunya meneliti Baekhyun dan berujar kembali dengan nada pelan.

"Kau koma selama berbulan-bulan dan sadar dalam keadaan amnesia." Katanya. "Richard memang membohongimu, membodohi dirimu. Tapi tidakkah kau sadar jika apa yang terjadi mengantar kalian pada sebuah takdir? Takdir untuk bersama?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tak merespon.

"Aku tidak percaya Tuhan, tapi kupikir kali ini dia benar-benar ajaib membuat sebuah kebetulan. Kau yang amnesia, kau lahir menjadi sosok lain tanpa sekat apapun dengan keadaan Richard sendiri. Richard mungkin menoreh tinta pertama dalam kisah kalian, lalu di hari-hari selanjutnya tidakkah kau sadari, jika nyatanya kau pun ikut menambahkan tinta yang lain untuk cerita kalian?"

Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa matanya memanas tiba-tiba. ia ingin menangis namun rasanya konyol ia lakukan. Bibirnya ia kulum kuat sedang pandangan memburam menatap Natalie satu dalam sisa keinginan.

Natalie mendesah pelan disana.

"Richard memang mengatur ingatanmu, Baekhyun. Tapi Richard tidak bisa mengatur hatimu. 2 tahun kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama, cobalah untuk tidak munafik… jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri apa yang kau rasakan pada Richard? Bagaimana debar jantungmu padanya, bagaimana wajahnya membayangi tidur malammu dengan kehadirannya." Tutur Natalie lelah. Nafasnya ia tarik untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, sebelum melarikan birunya pada sipit Baekhyun yang basah.

"Jadi intinya Baekhyun, yang menyebabkan kematian ayahmu adalah aku, yang menyababkan kecelakaan itu. Jika kau bertanya lagi mengapa aku melakukannya, karena Feuer berharga untukku. Ayahku membangunnya bersama dengan ayah Richard, Richard mungkin tak begitu peduli karena dia memiliki Litch, tapi aku tidak. Bagi Richard posisinya lebih penting daripada Feuer, tapi Feuer adalah segalanya bagiku. Jadi bisakah kalian hentikan drama gengsi kalian dan biarkan Richard kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri?" Natalie menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. "Feuer tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus sekarang, keadaannya benar-benar kacau dan aku membutuhkan Richard untuk menstabilkan keadaan Feuer kembali."

Natalie mendekati Baekhyun, meraih tangan carrier itu dan ia seketika terkejut mendapati betapa dingin lentik tangan itu. namun Natalie mengabaikannya, mungkin respon ekspresif tubuh Baekhyun yang terguncang atau hal lain.

Natalie mengenggam tangan itu, meremasnya lembut benar menaruh harapannya kepada lelaki itu.

"Hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya, Baekhyun. Untukku, kumohon… jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri dan berhenti mengombang-ambingkan Richard seperti ini."

Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan lagi. Ia tak mendengarkan permohonan Natalie sama sekali, seluruh pendengarannya terkunci akan 1000 rasa bersalahnya kepada Chanyeol. satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana bisa dia sekejam ini?

Chanyeol… apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?

Baekhyun menarik tangannya sepihak lalu memaksa tungkainya untuk menegak kembali. Langkahnya menapak tanpa tenaga sebelum akhirnya jatuh limbung pada lantai dan membiarkan tangis lepas disana.

"Baekhyun!" Natalie menyongsong lelaki itu dengan panik. Apa yang ia ceritakan mungkin membuat Baekhyun terkejut, terguncang dan ia mulai takut jika nyatanya itu mempengaruhi kesehatan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tak menanggapi. Ia meraung memengang perutnya yang semakin sakit dan Natalie kelabakan. Baekhyun merintih bersama dengan lucuran air mata yang menggenangi wajahnya.

"Ba-bayiku…" rintihnya tertahan.

"Baekhyun kau akan melahirkan atau bagaimana—" Natalie seketika tercekat, kalimatnya terpotong ketika ia lihat aliran bening mengucur jatuh cari paha Baekhyun dan mengotori lantai di bawahnya.

" _What the fuck_ Baek, ketubanmu pecah!"

* * *

 **Cocot:** maciaaawwww (lagi) udah baca, see you di chap terakhir :D


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPINESS DELIGHT**

* * *

Chanyeol merasa déjà vu, terhitung dalam waktu tak sampai 2 bulan sudah 2 kali ia berada di tempat yang sama dan berada dalam kondisi yang sama pula. Lorong panjang rumah sakit tetap bukanlah menyenangkan untuk di datangi, pun dengan Baekhyun yang berada di dalam ruang operasi sana, Chanyeol tak pernah berharap untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

Natalie tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya, nafas terburu Chanyeol pikir wanita itu akan mengatakan kekacuan di Feuer lagi. Namun taunya tidak, Baekhyun yang tersemat disana dengan kata melahirkan melayang-layang di dalam otaknya.

Chanyeol bertanya dalam hati selama perjalanan mengenai apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol mengingat lagi dan yakin betul jika ini merupakan bulan ke 8 dan Baekhyun masih memiliki 1 bulan lagi sebelum tanggal persalinannya.

Namun disinilah Chanyeol berada.

Pintu ruang operasi masih tertutup rapat. Kepalanya bahkan tak berpaling sedikitpun dari datar sana dan datar itu pun seolah tak berniat untuk bergerak seinci pula untuk terbuka. Chanyeol resah luar biasa. Ia ketakutan dan berharap cemas di dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun.

Ia merapalkan nama lelaki itu berulang. Berkali-kali dan tak mampu meredakan resahnya sedikitpun.

Pintu itu lantas terbuka. Seorang perawat keluar dari sana dan Chanyeol menyongsongnya secepat angin.

"Suami Park Baekhyun?" Perawat itu bertanya memastikan kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya, itu aku." Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Senyum perawat itu tertarik cepat dan segera menuntun Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Chanyeol tak bertanya apapun sedang kaki semakin risau menapak tiap ubin lantai masuk ke dalam ruang bedah itu.

"Selamat Tn. Park bayi Anda sudah lahir, dia seorang laki-laki." Dokter yang memimpin jalan operasi itu menyambutnya.

Chanyeol berkedip sekali dan tungkainya berat ia gerakkan.

"A-apa—" Chanyeol berguman setengah tak percaya. Dokter wanita itu menyerahkan Chanyeol sesosok mungil berkulit merah kepada Chanyeol. Tangisannya meraung, menyadarkan Chanyeol akan keberadaannya di dunia.

"Dia terlahir pre-mature 8 bulan, namun kondisinya sangat sehat." Dokter itu berujar lagi, terdengar senang sekali dan dengan sabar menuntun Chanyeol mengendong bayi itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Chanyeol menatap bayi di tangannya mensunyi. Bayi itu… bayinya, bayinya bersama Baekhyun. Darah dagingnya, hasil cintanya bersama Baekhyun. Sekarang sudah terlahir ke dunia, berada di dalam dekapannya—Chanyeol tak memiliki kalimat apapun lagi dalam dirinya.

Mata bulatnya berair dan tanpa perencanaan apapun mengaliri pipinya. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati menunduk, membawa bibirnya pada kening bayi merah itu dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Hei, Baby." Chanyeol bergetar, menyapa bayinya pertama kali. "Ini Daddy."

Rasanya aneh bagaimana ini bukanlah kali pertama baginya. Ia pernah mengalaminya dulu ketika Jackson lahir dulu, buncahan pada dadanya masih terasa sama, bahagia dalam dadanya masih merupakan desiran yang sama.

Namun disisi lain, Chanyeol kemudian disadarkan kelahiran bayinya ini merupakan hari ini dimana semua ketakutannya menjadi nyata terjadi. Chanyeol sadar betul jika di hari ini, di hari dimana bayinya di lahirkan menjadi hari dimana kesepakatan yang ia buat sendiri berakhir.

Hari ini dimana ia akan kehilangan Baekhyun, kehilangan sumber kebahagiannya, sumber kehidupannya.

…

Natalie terdiam lama pada tempatnya. Mobil yang membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit telah menghilang dari pandangan, menyisakan dirinya seorang diri di pada lobi dengan pikiran membumbung tinggi dalam dirinya.

Natalie termenung, berpikir apa yang ia lakukan merupakan yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Baekhyun mungkin begitu terkejut, terguncang dengan kenyataan yang merupakan benar adanya dan kemudian berpengaruh terhadap kehamilannya sendiri.

Ketubannya pecah dan mungkin saja Baekhyun akan melahirkan hari ini pula.

Natalie mulai memikirkan, kiranya seperti apa amukan kemarahan Chanyeol padanya. Mungkin lelaki itu akan memukulnya juga, atau melakukan hal di luar pemikirannya karena lagi untuk kedua kalinya ia melakukan fatal yang sama.

Natalie tanpa sadar berdecih, senyum miring tersungging dan memutuskan untuk tak ambil pikir tentang hal itu. Terserah saja, Chanyeol bahkan terlalu mudah untuk di tebak.

Maka ia mulai menarik langkah, menuju lift dan menekan tombol lantai teratas gedung perhotelan itu. Setidaknya sebelum pulang kembali ke Moskow, ia berkeinginan untuk bertemu Jackson terlebih dahulu. Sudah lama sekali sejak hari terakhir pertemuan mereka.

Ia menghentikan langkah pada kamar di samping kamar utama dan benar menemukan sosok mungil anaknya itu. Jackson tidur, begitu lelap dan itu menciptakan senyum bagi Natalie. Ia dengan perlahan menutup pintu, melepaskan sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan dan naik perlahan ke atas tempat tidur.

Lengannya mendekap sosok terlelap Jackson pada dadanya dan menciumi sayang pirang sama akan miliknya itu. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia bisa serindu ini, kapan terakhir ia menyempatkan diri untuk mendekap anak itu dalam tidurnya?

Apa yang ia lakukan taunya mengusik Jackson. Anak itu terbangun, mengerjab dan sedetik kemudian terkejut mendapati sosok Natalie di dekatnya. Ia mengerjab lagi, masih setengah tak percaya dan Natalie tertawa olehnya.

"Hei, pangeran tidur." Panggilnya. Ujung hidung mancung anak itu Natalie jepit dengan tangannya dan menarik-narik pipi berisi bocah itu dengan gemas. "Apa Mommy membuatmu terjaga?"

"Mommy!" Seru Jackson bersenang hati. Lengan pendeknya tiba-tiba saja melingkari Natalie dan pelukan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada orangtua perempuannya itu.

"Miss me, huh Jagoan?"

"So much!" sahutnya.

Natalie tertawa dan mengecup lagi puncak kepalanya. "Mommy juga rindu padamu."

"Apa Mommy akan tinggal?" Jackson bertanya ketika belitan tangannya ia lepas. "Kita bisa ke Menara bersama." Pekiknya antusias.

Natalie merasa tak enak hati dan dengan menyesal memberikan gelengan pelan. Jackson mengkerut dalam kecewa dan cepat-cepat Natalie memeluknya lagi.

"Apa Mommy akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Jackson. "Tapi kita baru bertemu." Gumannya sedih.

Natalie memejamkan matanya mendengar lirihan itu. Ia tak pernah peduli sebelumnya, pekerjaannya membuatnya ia tak memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk bersantai dan ia pikir Jackson akan mengerti dengan keadaannya itu.

Namun ia luput akan satu hal, peduli. Ia terkadang lupa untuk peduli, sekedar bertanya bagaimana kabar anak itu, bagaimana ia melewati harinya, apa yang di hari pekan—hal-hal seperti itu Natalie lupa untuk lakukan.

Sejak ia bercerai dari Chanyeol dan kehadiran Baekhyun, satu-satunya yang Natalie khawatirkan ialah posisinya. Posisinya pada perusahaan juga kuasanya dalam Feuer. Natalie tau seperti apa gilanya Chanyeol terhadap carrier itu, dia mungkin akan melakukan apapun menuruti keinginannya pula. Itu menakuti Natalie dan satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana posisinya tak tergeser walaupun ia kini tak lagi bersuamikan Park Chanyeol.

Jackson menjadi tamengnya disana. Ia melahirkan seorang dominan, Jackson adalah dominan yang jelas akan menggantikan posisi Chanyeol kelak di perusahaan. Setidaknya ia takkan terdepak begitu saja dengan Jackson sebagai tembok penahannya.

Lalu pertengkaran terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun menyadarkan dirinya jika Jackson hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang memiliki jalan panjang untuk memikirkan sebuah posisi. Anak itu tidak tau apa-apa, jikapun ia mulai mengerti nantinya, tak seharunya Natalie menganggapnya hanya sebagai puncak kekuasaan saja.

Ibu macam apa sebenarnya dia? Bagaimana bisa nalurinya tertutupi hanya karena sebuah posisi? Ia yang mengandung Jackson dalam rahimnya, selama 9 bulan, melahirkannya lalu kemudian mengabaikannya begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semua itu?

"Mom." Jackson memanggilnya. Mata bulat warisan Chanyeol itu menatapnya tanpa dosa sama sekali, seharusnya Jackson membencinya bukan, bukannya tetap mengatakan rindu walau telah terabaikan seperti itu.

"Mommy harus pulang." Ucap Natalie akhirnya.

"Mommy bisa tinggal, bersama Daddy juga Papa!" Serunya.

Itu menulari Natalie dan senyum, ia mengecup kening anaknya itu sesaat. "Mommy memiliki pekerjaan, kau tau bukan?"

Jackson mengangguk sedih.

"Kau tinggal dengan baik bersama Daddy dan Papa bukan? Papa menjagamu dengan baik, benar?"

Anak itu mengangguk lagi.

"Maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau takkan merasa kesepian walau Daddy bekerja karena ada Papa, tidakkah?"

Jackson lagi mengangguk.

"Nah kalau begitu, sekarang berbenah dan kita akan melihat adik bayi hari ini."

"Adik bayi?" Jackson mengerjab lagi. Natalie mengangguk lagi, membenarkan. Ia lantas bangkit dan menuntun anak itu untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Papa melahirkan adik bayi hari ini. Itu berarti kau memiliki adik sekarang, tidakkah kau senang?"

"Aku senang!" Pekik Jackson. Natalie tertawa. Ia membantu anaknya itu berbenah sebelum berangkat bersama ke rumah sakit.

…

Setelah Baekhyun di pindahkan ke ruang rawat dan bayi mereka di tempatkan di ruang perinatologi untuk di pantau kesahatannya selama 24 jam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun telah melahirkan.

Lelaki dengan kulit seputih salju itu datang dalam waktu kurang 1 jam, nafasnya terburu namun seketika dilingkupi aura tak bersahabat ketika bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu namun ia mengabaikannya. Ia tanpa kata segera beranjak dari duduk pada bangku tunggu dan meningalkan Sehun disana tanpa niatan untuk sebuah sapaan. Sehun mengantar kepergian laki-laki itu dengan letupan berkilat dari matanya, nafas ia tarik pelan lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar inap Baekhyun.

…

"Daddy~" Chanyeol menyentak kepalanya ketika seruan itu terdengar. Ia menatap menyeluruh dan menemukan Natalie bersama Jackson dalam genggaman tangannya, baru saja keluar dari mobil yang ia tumpangi.

"Kalian disini?" Chanyeol bertanya terkejut.

"Ya, Jackson bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan adiknya, jadi aku mengantarnya kesini." Jawab Natalie.

Chanyeol berguman paham, tak bereaksi lebih apapun. Natalie berkerut kening, mulai menerka mengapa Chanyeol belum juga mendampratnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menemani Baekhyun?" Natalie bertanya dengan kerutan. "Dia melahirkan hari ini bukan?"

"Adiknya datang dan menemaninya disana."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jackson dan mengangkat bocah itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Apa kau akan kembali hari ini?" lelaki itu balik bertanya.

"Oh, ya. Aku akan kembali sore ini."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham, lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja bersama Jackson dalam gendongannya. "Aku ingin makan, bagaimana denganmu?"

…

"Baekhyun hyung?"

Baekhyun menangkap samar-samar suara di sampingnya. Ia membuka mata dan paras tampan Sehun adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh inderanya. Sehun mendesah lega dan mengulas senyum lebar setelah itu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, hyung." Kata Sehun.

Baekhyun menerawang, menatap sekitarannya dan menyadari jika ia berada di rumah sakit. Otaknya memproses cepat kejadian sebelumnya dan seketika tersadar akan apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun meraba perutnya dan membelalak menyadari perutnya yang tak membuncit.

"Bayiku? Dimana bayiku?" matanya melebar menatap Sehun di sampingnya.

Adiknya itu terkikik menyadari bagaimana paniknya Baekhyun. "Hei, hei tenanglah hyung." Kekehnya.. "Bayimu baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mendesah lega dan mencoba untuk bangkit namun Sehun segera menahan dirinya.

"Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu. Tenang saja, bayimu baik-baik saja, hyung. Dokter sedang memeriksanya dan akan mengantarnya kesini nanti."

Baekhyun perlahan menyamankan dirinya lagi di atas tempat tidur kemudian menyadari jika hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada disana.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

Benar, dimana Chanyeol? Baekhyun menatap menyeluruh ke seluruh ruangan namun tak ia dapati kehadiran lelaki itu disana.

Raut wajah Sehun berubah seketika kala nama lelaki itu terucap oleh saudaranya. Ia tak menjawab dan membiarkan Baekhyun dalam pekiran paranoidnya menyerang tiba-tiba.

Dia sudah melahirkan, itu berarti… merupakan batas waktu dimana kesepakatan yang Chanyeol buat. Lelaki itu tak berada disini, menemaninya… apakah—

"Sehun dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya menguar. Ia tergagap bertanya namun lagi lelaki yang menjadi saudaranya itu diam, tanpa niatan apapun membantu kalut dirinya.

"Sehun—"

"Dia pergi."

"A-apa—" Baekhyun tercenung dan berharap betul inderanya telah salah menangkap apa yang baru saja dijawabi oleh adiknya itu.

"Lelaki itu sudah pergi."

Namun taunya, Sehun malah menegaskan bahwa apa yang ia tanggapi bukanlah usikan angin semata, itu merupakan adanya dan Baekhyun terhenyak pada tempatnya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Chanyeol tidak boleh pergi.

 _Chanyeol… aku bahkan belum meminta maaf padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu saja?_

…

Bius anestesi yang dokter berikan padanya, nyatanya tak membuat Baekhyun melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Baekhyun ingat semuanya, pembicaraannya dengan Natalie, kebenaran yang lain yang luput ia ketahui—Baekhyun telah mengetahuinya kini.

Hal yang Sehun tudingkan kepada Chanyeol nyatanya bukanlah seperti itu adanya. Baekhyun takkan menyalahi pula, adiknya itu hanya memiliki bekal berkas tertinggal dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi pemimpinnya. Hanya bagian covernya saja, selebihnya isi yang menjadi intinya nyatanya tak benar diketahui oleh lelaki itu.

Tapi Baekhyun mengetahuinya sekarang.

Natalie telah mengatakannya, Natalie telah mengakui segalanya.

Lalu kini yang tersisa adalah sesal bersalah bersama ketakutan dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki yang tak bisa menjaga kalimatnya, ia mengatakan akan melepasnya setelah ia melahirkan, ia akan pergi, berusaha untuk melupakannya dan berjanji takkan muncul dalam kehidupannya lagi. Chanyeol telah berjanji dan ia akan melakukannya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin, Baekhyun tak pernah berharap semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Bahkan setelah semua makian juga hinaan yang selalu ia lakukan, setidaknya Chanyeol tak sekejam itu meninggalkannya tanpa memberinya sepotong kesempatan untuk maaf. Apa yang ia katakan mungkin menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun takkan menyalahi… hanya saja tidak boleh ia memiliki 1 menit waktu bersisa untuk sekedar mengatakan maaf, dan—dan mengatakan jika apa yang terjadi dalam 2 tahun milik mereka itu berarti baginya.

Natalie benar, Chanyeol memang mengatur ingatannya namun Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatur hatinya, tidak akan bisa. Baekhyun tak pernah memungkiri bagaimana asing memerangkapi di saat pertama ia bangun dari komanya dengan Chanyeol berstatus sebagai suaminya. Hatinya merasa aneh, sedang kontak fisik yang mereka rasakan benar merupakan seperti kali pertama terjadi.

Namun seiring berjalan waktu, semuanya menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu, sentuhan Chanyeol, pelukan Chanyeol, ciuman juga kehadiran lelaki dalam dirinya—Baekhyun tak pernah sadar semua itu berbalik menjadi candu dalam dirinya.

Itu menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun hanya terlalu munafik, membangun benci dalam ragu dirinya untuk melenyapkan semua diri Chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun selalu berusaha membangun kokoh tembok kebencian untuk lelaki itu, lambat laun nyatanya tak semudah ketika ia memiliki rasa nyaman itu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa… ia tak bisa membencinya.

2 bulan terlewatkan dengan torehan semu, Baekhyun berpikir masih tetap melanjutkannya pada 1 bulan terakhir. Namun lagi tidaklah semudah itu, Natalie datang dengan sejumput kenyataan dan Baekhyun pecah melebur tanpa sisa benci dalam dirinya.

Kenyataan ia tak pernah membenci Chanyeol.

Kenyataan ia pun sama besarnya mencintai lelaki itu.

…

Bayinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dia terlahir premature namun dokter menyakinkan jika bayinya dalam kondisi sehat tanpa penyakit bawaan lahir apapun menghinggapinya. Baekhyun berucap syukur sedang sosok kecil merah itu ia dekap di dada.

Bayinya begitu kecil, begitu lemah dan rapuh namun Baekhyun langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Bibirnya tipis, sama seperti miliknya. Hidungnya mungil, pipinya bulat dan merona merah. Kelopak matanya terpejam, ketika mengerjab dan memperlihatkan kelereng hitamnya di balik sana, Baekhyun terkesiap.

Itu… mirip Chanyeol.

Bulatan hitam tak berdosa itu milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak sadar bagaimana ia mulai menangis, tersadarkan kembali lelaki itu merupakan pemilik sesungguhnya bayi dalam dekapannya. Namun karena egonya, sekarang bayi malang itu kehilangan sosok ayah dalam hidupnya. Karena dia yang bodoh, karena dianya yang munafik.

Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara dan berbisik maaf tanpa di mengerti bayinya.

"Apa yang harus Papa lakukan agar Daddy kembali sayang?"

…

"Daddy kita tidak bertemu dengan adik bayi?" Jackson bertanya di atas pundaknya. Sore telah menjemput dan hiruk pikuk bandara terdengar riuh dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Natalie telah berangkat ke Moskow lagi, Chanyeol berbaik hati mengantar wanita itu ke bandara dan mengatakan jika ia akan kembali ke Moskow bersama Jackson dalam waktu dekat. Natalie berkerut kening dalam kebingungan, bertanya tentang Baekhyun namun lagi Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Langkahnya tenang menapak ubin, menuju mobilnya dan meletakkan anak itu hati-hati di samping kemudi.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan adik bayi?" Chanyeol bertanya. Jackson mengangguk dan merengek jika ia pun ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya memberikan anggukan pelan dan mengemudikan mobilnya kembali menuju rumah sakit. Sebenarnya pun, ia sama inginnya bertemu lagi dengan bayinya. Juga Baekhyun…

…

Chanyeol mengetuk ragu pintu di depannya. Ia berdiri canggung dan ketika pintu itu terbuka satu-satunya yang membuat lebih baik ialah teriakan nyaring Jackson memanggil Baekhyun.

Lelaki cantik itu terkejut namun segera menyambut Jackson dalam senyum. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol, terkunci dalam pandangan terkejut namun Chanyeol malah mengartikan itu sebagai bentuk ketidaksukaan Baekhyun untuk kehadirannya.

Chanyeol tau diri, ia memutus kontak mereka disana, melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu kembali.

Baekhyun melebar seketika dan memanggil lelaki itu panik tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa terkejut dan terhenti seketika pada tempatnya.

"Bi-bisakah kau bantu Jackson naik?" gugup Baehyun bertanya spontan.

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan kikuk dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar, alih-alih masuk kembali dan segera menggendong Jackson naik ke atas tempat tidur. Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas dan segera beralih kepada Jackson.

"Papa apa itu adik baruku?" Jackson bertanya antusias. Mata bulatnya bercahaya melihat bayi yang berada dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

"Benar sayang, ini adik Junnie." Jawab Baekhyun. "Ayo sapa adikmu," pintanya.

"Hai, adik kecil." Jackson menyapa, ia terkikik dan takut-takut mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi bayi itu. "Bolehkah aku bermain bersama adik bayi, Papa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Adik bayi pasti akan senang."

"Apakah namanya adik bayi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun reflek melirik kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap dirinya sama dengan canggung menyelimuti keduanya.

"Papa rasa… Daddy memiliki sebuah nama untuk adik bayi." Baekhyun berguman.

Chanyeol tersentak kecil. Mata bulatnya melebar dan setengah tak percaya atas apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Daddy siapa nama adik bayi?" Jackson bertanya kepada Chanyeol. chanyeol lagi tersentak, tersadar dari lamunanya.

"O-oh—" Chanyeol tergagap, masih setengah direnggut kesadarannya. Tungkainya sedikit kaku, ia paksakan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Ia berdiri canggung disana, hazelnya melirik Baekhyun lagi—mencari tau reaksi lelaki itu namun Baekhyun malah bertingkah seolah tak ada masalah apapun dengan itu.

"Kau—" Baekhyun memulai dengan canggung. "Tidak ingin menggendongnya?" tanyanya disana.

"Bolehkah?" Chanyeol balik bertanya tentang kesungguhan tawaran Baekhyun. Carrier itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan perlahan menyerahkan bayi mereka kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menyambut cepat dan menggendongnya tanpa ragu sama sekali. Kepalanya tertunduk, menatap bayinya lalu mengecup keningnya kembali.

Baekhyun memperhatikannya dan hatinya seketika menghangat karena hal itu.

"Kau sudah memikirkan sebuah nama?" suara Baekhyun pelan mengalun dalam tanya. Dadanya bergemuruh, sama halnya akan Chanyeol. lingkupan canggung dan semuanya terasa konyol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari bayinya, hazelnya bergulir kembali kepada Baekhyun dengan sejuta artian dari matanya itu. Chanyeol tak ingin berbohong bagaimana ia merasa bahagia, kapan terakhir kali ia mendapati tatapan seteduh itu dari Baekhyun? Mereka ia merasa rindu sekali?

Sudut bibirnya berkedut, Chanyeol bahkan tak berkedip menatap bagaimana lelaki mungil itu menghujani ia dalam teduh kerinduannya. Namun kemudian Chanyeol di sadari oleh realita sebenarnya. Tak apa, ini bisa menjadi perpisahan yang sempurna untuk mereka. Chanyeol takkan meminta lebih, ia merasa cukup dengan semua itu.

"Aku—" Chanyeol memulai, ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya dan menyadarkan dirinya lagi jika memang seperti ini akhir miliknya. Baekhyun sedari dulu memang bukanlah miliknya, maka hari ini Chanyeol akan melepasnya kembali seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan sedari dulu.

"Dia sudah lahir, dan itu berarti kesepakatan—"

"Mohon maaf padaku." Baekhyun memotong cepat tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku," Baekhyun berucap dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Mohon maaf padaku, minta aku untuk tetap tinggal, minta aku untuk tetap tinggal bersamamu."

Chanyeol terpaku. Setiap kalimat yang telah tersusun dalam lidahnya hilang sekejab. Chanyeol mengerjab lagi, mencoba menyadarkan ilusi yang membayangi kepalanya. Namun tatapan Baekhyun menyentak dirinya lagi jika apa yang baru saja ditangkapi oleh inderanya itu bukanlah hasil imajinasinya semata, itu bukanlah ilusi—itu merupakan benar di ucapkan oleh Baekhyun di depannya.

"Baekhyun—"

"Mintalah padaku Chanyeol. Katakan jika semua yang kau lakukan selama ini karena kau mencintaiku," Pinta Baekhyun lagi. Teduh tatapannya berubah buram dan suaranya tanpa perencanaan bergetar tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol terkesiap dan berubah dungu tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk permintaan itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, tak mampu menahan sedih dalam dirinya berpikir jika Chanyeol secara tak langsung menolak dirinya kini. Tentu saja, setelah apa yang ia katakan, memakinya mengapa pula Chanyeol tetap ingin ia tinggal.

"Kau pasti membenciku sekarang," lirihnya. "Aku memaki setiap hari, tentu saja kau membenciku."

"Baekhyun tidak, tidak itu tidak benar." Chanyeol menyela cepat. Tungkai bergerak melangkah pada sisian Baekhyun dan kelabakan menerima tangis lelaki itu tiba-tiba. Ia menempatkan dirinya di samping Jackson yang terdiam tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, ia memperhatikan tanpa memiliki niatan untuk mengganggu kedua orangtuanya itu.

Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun di dalam dirinya, melingkarkan satu lengannya pada pundak lelaki itu sedang tangan yang lain menopang kuat bayinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membencimu, aku tidak mungkin bisa membencimu." Ungkap Chanyeol. "Kumohon jangan menangis."

Namun Baekhyun tak mendengarkan. Ia melepas isakannya pada dada Chanyeol dan berserak suara mengujarkan maaf untuk semua yang telah ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, aku bodoh sekali. Seharusnya aku tidak menghakimimu seperti itu, harusnya aku bertanya padamu apa yang terjadi."

Chanyeol sebenarnya menyimpan tanya tentang apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Tentang apa dan hal-hal lain mengenai apa yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya. Namun Chanyeol tak bertanya, ia membiarkan hatinya melepas lega dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku." Maka ia pun menuruti apa pintaan Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, tetaplah tinggal bersamaku." Katanya. "Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Akhirnya… setelah sekian lama yang bisa memanggil nama lelaki itu. memanggil namanya dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, bukan Baekhyun yang merupakan lakon ceritanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." Ulangnya lagi. "Sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun semakin terisak dan ia tanpa malu memperdengarkan tangisnya dengan Jackson yang berada disana pula.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol."

Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol bisa mendengarkan balasan itu pula. Ungkapan cinta dari Byun Baekhyun, lelaki yang memiliki senyum tercantik yang membuat jatuh cinta, lagi dan lagi.

Apalagi yang Chanyeol butuhkan lagi?

Apalagi yang harus ditambah dari cerita ini lagi?

…

Tapi nyatanya masih ada Sehun yang masih tak dapat menerima keadaan semudah itu.

Sehun datang di keesokan harinya. Alisnya bertaut sedang kening berkerut ketika ia dapati Baekhyun tidaklah sendiri di dalam kamar itu. Ada seorang bocah laki-laki, rambutnya pirang dia tak terlihat seperti wajah orang Korea—balas menatap dirinya datar.

"Sehun kau datang?" Baekhyun menyambut dengan sapaan. Sehun tersadar dan perlahan menutup pintu dan menghampiri Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur.

"Siapa dia hyung?" Sehun bertanya, masih dengan kerutan pada keningnya.

"Junnie, anakku."

Sehun menjatuhkan rahang sedetik kemudian tersadar. "Anak si Mafia." Gumannya paham.

"Hush!" Baekhyun menegur. "Dia mengerti bahasa Korea, Sehun. Hati-hati dengan kalimatmu."

Sehun malah berdecih dan menatap anak itu tak peduli. "Lagipula mengapa dia berada disini, hubungan ayahnya denganmu, 'kan sudah selesai."

Baekhyun menatap adiknya dengan kerutan pada bibirnya. "Sehun kemari," lelaki yang lebih tua menepuk tempat tidur pada sisiannya. Sehun bertanya dengan kebingungan lagi namun tetap menuruti ajakan itu.

Sehun menempatkan dirinya duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur dan Baekhyun serta merta melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk leher adiknya itu. Sehun terkesiap, kemudian lagi bertanya ada apa dengan kakaknya itu.

"Sehunie," Baekhyun memulai disana. "Aku mencintainya."

"Apa?"

"Chanyeol, aku begitu mencintainya. Kupikir aku akan gila jika tidak bersama dengannya."

"Hyung apa yang kau katakan?" Sehun hendak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Baekhyun namun lelaki bertubuh mungil itu mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Aku ingin mengulang semuanya kembali dengan Chanyeol," Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan sesaat. "Aku takkan melarangmu untuk membencinya, hanya saja—biarkan aku tetap bersama denganya."

Sehun tertegun. Ada sentakan kecil dalam hatinya, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh saudaranya itu. Sehun tidak suka, sebenarnya ia tak ingin mendengarkan apalagi menuruti apa yang kakaknya itu lakukan.

Benci masih memenuhi dirinya. Ada banyak alasan dan Sehun jelas takkan menganggap semuanya semudah itu.

Ia lantas menarik diri dari Baekhyun, sendu matanya bertemu pandang akan iris harap dari lelaki mungil itu.

"Kau tau seperti apa dirinya bukan?" Sehun menatap dalam saudaranya itu. Chanyeol mungkin telah melakukan sesuatu sampai Baekhyun memaafkan dirinya semudah itu lalu berbalik ingin tinggal bersama kembali.

Namun taunya Baekhyun memberikan anggukan, pelan namun dengan sarat keyakinan disana.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tetap mencintainya."

"Hyung…" Sehun mencolos, setengah tak percaya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi dan kembali membawa adiknya kedalam pelukan. "Tidakkah kau sayang padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti begitu menyayangiku, aku tau hal itu." Baekhyun mengulas senyum. "Dan aku juga tau kau takkan bisa menolak permintaanku." Kini ia berganti dengan kikikan.

Sehun mendengus, baru saja menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun baru saja mempermainkan dirinya. Lelaki itu menyengir, menatap penuh jenaka Sehun yang berkerut masam pada wajahnya.

"Sehunie bahkan sangat tampan saat cemberut seperti ini." Ujar Baekhyun menggoda sembari menarik kedua belah pipi adiknya itu gemas. "Unch unch~"

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun mencebik kesal.

"Lihat-lihat saat marah Sehunie juga masih tampan, mengapa bisa seperti itu~"

"Hyung berhentilah berbicara mendayu seperti itu, kau lupa jika lebih tua dariku?" Matanya melotot kini, menatap kesal kakaknya itu namun tak benar ia lakukan.

Baekhyun tidak marah, alih-alih malah terkikik pada tempatnya.

"Tapi Sehunie tetap sayang padaku, 'kan?" alisnya ia naik turunkan dengan jenaka.

Sehun mendengus lagi dan memilih mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, tak ingin menyahuti apapun. Wajahnya ia palingkan pada arah yang lain dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu terbuka menampakkan Chanyeol yang berada di balik sana.

Pandangan kedua lelaki itu bertaut disana. Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama menarik diri, memalingkan wajahnya pada sudut yang lain—tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Sehun lebih lama lagi. Sehun tentu tak menyukainya.

Baekhyun mengetahuinya namun bertingkah seolah tak ada hal besar terjadi dari kedua lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" lelaki itu alih-alih malah melempar tanya santai kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya," Chanyeol menjawab. ia menutup pintu kembali dan masuk dengan sebuah kursi roda yang ia dorong masuk. Ia melangkah melewati Sehun dan berdiri pada sisian tempat tidur yang lain.

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya, dokter bilang kau bisa keluar hari ini." Katanya disana.

Baekhyun bersorak girang main-main dan benar mengabaikan bagaimana Sehun menatap memicing kepada ia dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun sama tak peduli, ia menuju Baekhyun kini dan menempatkan lengannya di bawah lutut juga belakang leher Baekhyun kemudian menggendong ringan tubuh mungil itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat anak-anak dan menyamankan dirinya ketika Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas kursi roda. Selembar selimut kecil Chanyeol letakkan pula pada paha Baekhyun sebelum beralih kepada bayi mereka di dalam box.

"Jiwonie tidur lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan hati-hati menggendong bayi berumur 3 hari itu.

"Jiwonie?" Sehun berguman seorang diri.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk memberi namanya Jiwon, tidakkah itu bagus Sehun?" Baekhyun terkikik lagi. Ia merentang tangannya menerima bayinya masuk ke dalam lipatan tangannya. Ia menunduk, memberikan ciuman pada wajah lelap bayi mungil itu sembari mengujarkan kalimat sayangnya disana.

Sehun tak memberikan tanggapan sedang mata lagi terarah satu kepada Chanyeol. hazel tajamnya bahkan tak sedikitpun bergeser kepada si surai merah, menatapnya tajam namun lagi Chanyeol tak ingin merasa terganggu akan hal itu.

Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda yang Baekhyun duduki kemudian, memanggil Jackson dan anak itu dengan cepat mengambil langkah mengikuti kedua orangtuanya. Ketika berada di pintu Chanyeol menghentikan langkah, berbalik badan menatap Sehun yang masih saja berdiri mematung dibelakang sana.

Baekhyun ikut menoleh ke belakang dan bergantian menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kau… tak ingin ikut pulang bersama kami?" Chanyeol bertanya kikuk.

Sehun mengerjab sedang Baekhyun malah menarik senyumnya.

"Sehunie," panggilnya.

Sehun taunya malah mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. "Itu karena kalian yang memaksa, oke?" ia menggidikkan pundaknya acuh tak acuh. Langkahnya ia tarik menapak mendekati pasangan itu dan membuka pintu pertama kali.

Chanyeol tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya, ia menunduk menatap Baekhyun yang sama mengulas senyumnya disana.

…

Bangun bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Chanyeol di sampingnya masih terlelap, mendengkur halus dan Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kecupan manis pada bibir lelaki itu sebelum bangkit turun dari tempat tidur.

Baekhyun membasuh mukanya di kamar mandi, bergosok gigi kemudian menghampiri Jiwon di dalam box bayinya. Jiwon masih terlelap, sama seperti Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka kecil seperti itu. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, ia menyempatkan diri memberikan sebuah usapan lembut pada helai rambut hitam itu sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Baekhyun menuju dapur, memeriksa lemari pendingin sebelum memulai pekerjaannya disana. Ia menyiapkan sarapan dengan tenang, menatanya rapi pada meja makan. Semburat merah muda menembus kaca jendela besar dapur, menerangi seisi ruangan itu dan menyadarkan Baekhyun jika matahari sudah mulai naik di atas sana.

Baekhyun lantas menuju kamar Jackson dan membangunkan anak itu.

Jadi hari ini merupakan hari pertama Jackson masuk sekolah. Ia bercerita sepanjang malam mengatakan betapa antusiasnya ia untuk hari ini dan mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak lupa membangunkannya.

Baekhyun menuruti dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Jackson merengek pelan dalam tidurnya dan Baekhyun dengan jahil menggelitiki pinggang anak itu.

"Papa hentikan~" Jackson tertawa lebar dan menendang di udara tak mampu menahan geli yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bangun Pangeran atau Papa akan menggelitikimu sampai malam?"

"Tidak!" Jackson berteriak, serta merta segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun tertawa puas.

Sejak Chanyeol menggodanya, mengatakan jika ia ada bedanya dengan Jiwon yang masih bayi—Jackson sudah tak lagi dimandikan oleh Baekhyun. Ia sudah besar—katanya, maka seharusnya mandi juga berbedah seorang diri pun untuk hari pertamanya di sekolah.

Baekhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkan, bahkan jika Jackson masih merengek ingin dimandikan pun, ia takkan keberatan dan akan tetap melakukannya sampai anak itu beranjak dewasa jika perlu. Namun Chanyeol mengejek lagi dan itu berakhir dengan Jackson yang menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu.

Jackson sudah berumur 6 tahun sekarang, Jiwon baru akan memasuki bulan ke 8 dan sangat suka menempeli Jackson. Ia menebar liur kesegala tempat pada pakaian Jackson dan mengejutkan bagaimana Jackson tak pernah marah akan hal itu.

Omong-omong, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah cantik di Gangnam dan tidak lagi tinggal di penthouse. Warna rambutnya telah di cat hitam kembali, benar meyakinkan Baekhyun jika ia telah menghilangkan image Feuer di dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk terfokus saja kepada Litch dan mulai menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Sikap _worker holic-_ nya perlahan memudar, otaknya mungkin sedikit bergeser bagaimana ia mengatakan jika bos tak seharusnya bekerja terlalu keras maka apa gunanya ia menggaji seluruh karyawannya.

Maka Chanyeol hanya akan berada di kantor dari pagi sampai jam makan siang, selebihnya berada di rumah dan Baekhyun tak pernah mengatakan betapa ia benar menyukai hal itu.

Semuanya benar telah menjadi lebih baik kini. Semuanya berjalan seperti adanya, perdebatan kecil terjadi kadang-kadang dan Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa terkejut bagaimana Chanyeol memilih untuk mengalah dan sama lebar menarik senyumnya ketika Baekhyun berteriak penuh kemenangan.

Semuanya… benar-benar sempurna terjalani. Bagian rumpang yang hilang, terkumpul kembali, tersusun rapi dan mengisi mereka dalam kebahagian satu yang sama.

Baekhyun merasa cukup.

Dan Chanyeol tak membutuhkan apapun lagi.

* * *

 **FIN THE END TAMAT SELESAI BUBAR**

* * *

 **Cocot:** Akhirnya completed juga, yeayyyy~

Makasih untuk semua pembaca fic ini, yang nge fav, nge foll terlebih untuk semua reviewers, thankyou thankyou sooo much!

Ketemu lagi di fic2 aku yang lain ya kkk~

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

"Aih benar-benar," Joohyun merutuk pelan sembari meletakkan kantung bawaannya di atas meja makan. Ia menyeka keringat sembari mendesah kuat-kuat namun Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan tawa atas kelakuan perempuan itu.

"Mengapa kau membawanya banyak sekali?" Baekhyun memeriksa satu persatu isi kantung bawaan Joohyun, rata-rata isinya makanan manis yang selalu Baekhyun sukai.

"Tanyakan kenapa adikmu itu." sungutnya. "kalau kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun hyung jangan lupa bawakan bla bla bla dan bla bla bla, terus juga bla bla bla." Sambungnya dengan cibiran.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi dan Joohyun semakin mengkerut.

"Sudah tidak mau menemaniku malah menjadikanku kurir, dasar mayat hidup." Ia berdecak sekali, "Sehun semakin menyebalkan saja sejak menikah."

"Tapi kau sayang padanya, 'kan?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

Joohyun berdecak lagi, lebih keras dan menyahut kesal. "Sial, aku mencintainya Baek!"

Baekhyun terpingkal dan tak mampu menahan tawanya yang menggelegar, sudut matanya berarir dan Joohyun semakin kesal saja padanya.

"Jangan tertawa, moodku sedang tidak bagus."

"Baik-baik," Kikik Baekhyun. "Tapi kita tetap jadi mengecek kandunganmu bukan?"

"Tentu saja, sekalian menjemput Jackson."

Baekhyun berguman oke dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menuju kamar, menuju kamar Jiwon terlebih dahulu dan menemukan anaknya itu telah terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya setengah terbuka dengan wajah kusut selepas bangun tidur.

"Hei, sweetheart." Baekhyun menyapa, mendayu mendekati buah hatinya itu.

Jiwon mendongak dan merengek serak seperti biasa. "Papa~" kedua tangannya ia bentangkan lebar di udara, meminta Baekhyun untuk menggendongnya.

Baekhyun menyambut cepat Jiwon ke dalam pelukannya, menggendongnya sembari merapikan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Kepalanya Jiwon jatuhkan di atas pundak Baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya lagi disana.

"Jiwonie jangan tidur lagi," Baekhyun mengusap punggungnya lembut. "kita akan menjemput Junnie hyung sekarang, tidak mau?"

"Mau~" sahutnya cepat. "Tapi masih mengantuk, Papa…" rengeknya.

Baekhyun tertawa sembari mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menurunkan Jiwon pada lantai dan mulai membuka piyama yang di kenakan anak itu—mulai memandikannya seperti biasa.

Jiwon selalu suka bermain air, ia memukul-mukul air di dalam bak rendamnya dengan tawa nyaring—benar membasahi Baekhyun di depannya. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain ikut mandi dan membersihkan dirinya pula.

Baekhyun berbenah cepat setelah membantu Jiwon memakai baju. Anak keduanya itu baru beranjak umur 3 tahun, dia sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar dan berlari sampai kelelahan, bersamaan dengan bertambahnya usia taunya tak luput membuat manjanya itu menghilang, alih-alih semakin bertambah saja dari hari ke hari.

Bukan masalah, karena Baekhyun pun tak keberatan akan hal itu.

Baekhyun menuntun Jiwon menuruni tangga, menemui Joohyun yang tengah menonton tv seorang diri.

"Noona~" Jiwon memanggil Joohyun sumringah ketika mendapati kehadiran perempuan dengan nama keluarga Bae itu disana dan berlari cepat mendekatinya.

"Hei, Jiwonie sudah bangun ternyata." Joohyun menyambutnya dan menciumi anak itu gemas seperti biasa. "Sudah mandi lagi. Jiwonie mandi sendiri?"

Jiwon menggeleng. "Mandi bersama Papa…" jawabnya.

"Aigoo~" cibir Joohyun main-main, "Manjanya~" Matanya menyipit menatap balita itu, sedetik kemudian menggelitiki pinggangnya. Jiwon tertawa keras dan berlari memeluk kaki Baekhyun.

"Papa selamatkan aku~ Noona Joo menyerang~" Adunya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ada lutut Baekhyun dan berteriak lagi ketika Joohyun mendekatinya.

"Kurasa Junnie akan ngambek lagi hari ini." Celetuk Baekhyun, merasa pusing sendiri dengan polah Jiwon dan Joohhyun di depannya. Matanya melirik jam di dinding dan seketika teringat tentang jadwal sekolah Jackson yang akan segera berakhir namun mereka bahkan tak menginjakkan kaki keluar dari rumah.

 **…**

Baekhyun melirik Jiwon yang tak lagi bergerak di dadanya. Mulutnya terbuka, dengan puting milik Baekhyun di dalam sana—masih basah dengan sisa-sisa ASI pada sekitaran mulut juga dagunya. Jiwon sudah tertidur dan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati memindahkan bocah itu di atas tempat tidur lalu menarik selimut sampai batas dadanya.

Jiwon berguman pelan namun kembali terlelap tenang. Baekhyun lantas turun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati, mengecup puncak kepala anaknya itu dan berguman mimpi indah kemudian.

Piyama yang ia kenakan ia benarkan sesaat sembari mengancinginya dengan langkah tanpa suara keluar dari kamar Jiwon. Ia menuju kamarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol di atas tempat tidur. Lelaki itu tidak tidur, membaca sebuah buku ditangannya dengan posisi setengah berbaring sedang atasan raib entah kemana.

Baekhyun memerah dan seketika menghentikan pergerakan tangan mengancingi piyamanya lagi.

"Jiwonie sudah tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Baekhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu memberikan anggukan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol dan bersandar di atas dada telanjang lelaki itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" Baekhyun bertanya menatap buku yang lelaki itu pegang.

"Hanya sebuah jurnal." Sahut Chanyeol. Ia menutup bukunya dan meletakkan lembaran tebal itu di atas nakas. Ia membawa pandangannya kepada Baekhyun setelahnya, merunduk pelan untuk sebuah ciuman dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan irama yang sama.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Chanyeol melempar pertanyaan sama yang selalu ia tanyakan setiap harinya. Tentang keseharian Baekhyun selama ia bekerja dan apa saja yang lelaki itu lakukan.

"Menjemput Junnie dan menemani Joohyun ke dokter." Baekhyun menjawab. Bibirnya sedikit basah, ia jilati pelan—mengecapi liur milik Chanyeol yang tertinggal disana.

"Joohyun sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir.

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan pelan. "Joohyun hamil." Jawabnya.

Ah, Chanyeol berguman paham.

"Lalu," Chanyeol bersuara kembali. Baekhyun mendongak, menunggu apa yang akan lelaki tinggi itu hendak katakan. Chanyeol tak segera berucap kembali, alih-alih menarik senyum tipis yang terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk memeriksakan dirimu juga?"

Baekhyun berkerut kening pelan, tak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan. "Tapi aku 'kan tidak hamil."

Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Ia lagi menunduk, meraih bibir Baekhyun dan memangutnya dalam ciuman dalam.

"Bagaimana jika kau ku buat hamil lagi?"

Sipit Baekhyun melebar dan serta merta menarik dirinya dari rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Apa—"

"Tidak ada penolakan sayang."

Lalu tanpa menyisakan detik yang lain, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun merapat padanya. Membungkam tipi situ dengan bibirnya itu tak membiarkan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk sekedar menyuarakan protesnya.

Baekhyun benar takkan selamat malam ini.

* * *

Salam **#CHANBAEKISSOFUCKINGREAL**


End file.
